It was her all along
by draiochta
Summary: Kim has waited for years for Jared to notice her. One rainy morning she gets her wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first twilight fanfiction. I don`t own Twilight or any of the characters. I gladly welcome reviews on my little story. If you like there is more to come.**

Kim sat drawing away in her sketch pad. She didn`t like the fact that people (especially her teachers) referred her art to doodles but being not that interested in what her teachers said anyway she found it way more stimulating than her classes. The only class she didn`t to this was in history. The only big reason being that Jared Cameron sat next to her. She would be mortified if he made fun of her. Well, he would have to really notice her first to make fun of her.

Jared. Kim usually let herself fantasize about him for a couple of minutes before class started, then she could sneak a few peaks at the real thing.

She had been nursing her crush, or what her friends called, her infatuation, for a couple of years now. Sure, she allowed herself to like other boys when they showed interest. She went out on a few dates, but ultimately, her liking them fizzled out on her part after a couple of weeks. Jared`s face just replaced every other boys in Kim`s mind. This her sad a lot of the time. Jared just didn`t pay her any attention. It wasn`t as if she as ugly or anything. She was actually quite pretty. But she wasn`t what Jared was into. He liked the Forks girls. Preferably blonde or red headed. Kim was your typical La Push girl. Russet skinned, dark haired and dark eyed. One of her greatest assets was her chest, which caused her a lot of embarrassment when she was younger but at seventeen didn`t bother her as much.

Jared Cameron. She sighed inwardly and awkwardly crossed her legs on the school chair while pulling her jumper dress down to cover her crotch. He hadn`t been in school for three weeks but for Kim it felt like forever. She glanced at his empty desk beside hers. He bored biro scribbles littered the small desk like blue and red tattoos.

A lot of rumors were flying around the small school about him and his mysterious departure. The main ones being that his parents kicked him out for doing drugs, he was living on the streets in Seattle, he was logging in Alaska etc etc. Kim didn`t know what to believe. Nor did her friends. Even Jared`s regular group didn`t know which was strange, unless they actually knew and were really good actors.

Once or twice she spotted his mother in the supermarket looking worried and haggard. Kim and her mother knew it was best not to pry into other peoples business. Her father practically bit her mothers innocent head off for mentioning it at the dinner table one evening.

Kim looked out the window pensively. It was dark and rainy as usual. The florescent lights made it seem duller outside. The trees were swaying in the wind and the sky was a gunpowder grey. Kim made a mental note to remember this image and paint it when she got back home. She noticed the class filling up and checked her watch. Five minutes and then Mr. Burnside would come and then an hour and a half of monotonous boredom would ensue. She reached into her bag for her books and notepad. Flipped to the chapter were they finished the last day she noticed that the room and grown quieter but she could hear audible and excited whispers.

"He`s back."

"He cut his hair."

"He`s huge!"

"He`s even hotter than before."

It could only mean Jared was back. Kim`s insides squirmed pleasantly at this thought but that quickly turned to unexplained dread. Having him gone for a good amount of time had made her a bit saner and gave her history homework much needed improvement. She knew her crush would start to manifest itself again. She would have to resort to not looking at him when he came. A difficult objective. She tried to focus hard on the text in front of her, but she sensed his arrival into the class by the hush of the rest of the students. Her whole being tensed and she felt herself sweat. She heard him greet his friends in a rather huskier voice than usual. Her breathing increased as his massive frame came down to the back of the class and sat down beside her and filled tiny empty desk. Kim could have sworn it had gotten warmer in the class. She resolutely kept her eyes on the book in front of her, re-reading the same line about a hundred times. She didn`t greet him because they never greeted each other and he never responded to any of her friendly smiles. Why was she feeling nervous. She felt like something big was going to happen. From the corner of her eye she saw him rooting around his back pack with his massive hand and take out a book.

"Karen." Who was Karen?

"Karen?"

"Karen!" His voice was annoyed by now and with desolation Kim realized he was talking to her as he shoved her chair with his foot.

With her eyes still glued to the textbook she refused to look at him in case he saw the sadness in her eyes but she answered him.

"My name is Kim, not Karen." Silence.

"Okay. _Sorry_." He didn`t sound sorry. "Where did we stop in the book _Kim." _

"Chapter four page 38."

"You know Kim. You should look people in the eye when you are speaking." He sounded horrible and he made her feel like a sack of shit.

"Sorry Jared. That was rude of me." She looked him in the eye when she said this. His face was not the face in her dreams. It was sneering and cold and it broke her heart.

She turned away from him and looked out the window at the rain soaked pavement. After a while she noticed his reflection in the window staring her way. Hesitantly she looked over at him. He wasn`t unpleasant this time, he was staring at her unashamedly with his mouth slightly open with a look of deep concentration in his eyes as well as something she couldn`t quite put her finger on. Maybe the rumors were true. Kim was starting to think maybe he was on drugs. Uncomfortable, Kim shifted a bit more toward the wall and tried to focus again on the book. She knew he was still staring at her though. Mr. Burnside had to call his name three times during attendance before Jared answered.

As Mr. Burnside droned on about Nazi German foreign policy Kim had to concentrate hard on taking notes while attempting to ignore Jared blatant stares. After years of wanting him to notice her she got her wish. About three years worth of it in one go. It was too intense and too creepy. She had to look at him. His face was softened and he smiled at her in that dreamy way that had made her fall in love with him. She couldn`t return his smile however much she wanted to. He must be playing some sort of joke on her. Getting her back for being rude. He shifted more towards her. Kim tensed and began to sweat. She looked at him again and her mouth went dry. His eyes telling her a million different things at once. Things that she had desired so long to see in his eyes. She felt too hot. She began to flush and sweat more. She could feel it dripping down her cleavage. Jared, it seemed, sensed this. When she looked at him again he had an intense, animalistic hunger in his eyes. Pure desire. Kim decided she was going crazy. She wanted nothing more to get out of that classroom and away from him. She was unnerved. Unsettled. She was getting too hot.

Seeing that there was about two minutes until the bell went she hastily started to gather her things in preparation for a speedy departure. She quickly scribbled down the impossible amount of homework they were given and fled as soon as the bell rang.

Her heart pounding as she tried to make sense of it all. She went to her locker not knowing what she was looking for and remembered that she had another hour of terror in the the form of calculus. While rummaging through her locker for the hated calculus book her light was obscured by a massive shadow that could only have been cast by someone huge.

"Hey Kim." Startled by Jared`s husky voice she spun around and came face to chest with him.

"Hey Jared." She answered warily, waiting for..well she didn`t know.

"That was some class huh." What? Why was he even talking to her?

"Are you high?" The words left her mouth before she even had time to think.

"No, why?" He seemed a little confused but not at all fazed.

"Because why are suddenly ta-sorry-forget I said anything."

"You can finish what you are going to say Kim. It`s ok." He said kindly.

"Why are you -I dunno- I can`t explain." She returned to searching her locker.

"Kim you wanna hang out later?" He asked with such convincing sincerity that Kim turned back to him shocked.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, it could never be."

"We`ve gone to the same school for years, not once have you said more than a couple of words to me and you want to hang out! You though my name was Karen until an hour and a half ago." She was angry. Jared`s face twisted in a mix of anger and pain.

"So, am I creeping you out or something?" His voice was angry.

"I didn`t say that!" She thought it though. "It`s just weird." He snorted.

"Weird?"

"Yeah weird. I`m hardly the type you hang out with."

"So you want me to leave you alone?" He body tensed.

"Did I say that? No." She tried to calm him.

"It sounded a helluva lot like that. You know-when I looked-" He had difficulty saying what was playing on his mind.

"Jared. What`s going on." Kim was starting to become concerned. He looked her dead in the eye with a mix of emotions and stalked off punching a locker before he got to the exits. His whole body was trembling.

Kim stood glued to the spot watching him leave and jumping when he hit the locker. There was a tight knot of pain in her chest that made her oblivious to the curious looks of the students who witnessed the little scene. The sound of the bell made her snap out of her little world and go zombie like to calculus.

**Please review. Smiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews from my first chapter. Hope you like the second one.**

"After waiting ages for him take notice of you, to talk to you, you freak out." Joanna sniggered at her friend Kim. They advanced up the lunch queue trays in hand. Both Kim and Joanna scanned the lunch room for Jared but to no avail. They paid for their lunch and made their way over to their usual spot in the corner where Michelle was waiting for them.

"If you`d seen it you`d know what I was talking about." Kim retorted.

"I think he`s on drugs." Michelle contributed, rather unhelpfully, while trying to remove her grotesque yellow nail varnish.

"I don`t think so." Joanna replied. "Listen to this. You know Embry. Well, he said he saw Jared and that psycho Paul cliff diving with Sam Uley. My dad is on the council of elders with yours Kim, he`s talked about Sam right?"

Kim raked her mind for any mention of the name by her dad.

"No, my dad never talks about the council meetings. Not important stuff anyway."

"Anyway," Joanna continued for mine as well as Michelle`s benefit. "Sam Uley is all a sudden a new member of the council and all the elders think the sun shines out of his ass." She finished looking proud of herself. Kim and Michelle waited expectantly for Joanne to come to the point.

"And what was the point of talking about Sam Uley when we`re discussing Jared Cameron?" Michelle asked for the both of them. Joanna rolled her eyes as if they were the two dumbest people in the world.

"Don`t you get it. If he is hanging out with golden boy Sam, no way he`s on drugs. The council wouldn`t have it." Joanna wasn`t the brains of their group for no reason. Kim had to give her credit. She was as sharp as a tack that girl. Michelle nodded her head thoughtfully and continued attacking the nail varnish. She looked up at her to say something but the biggest smile spread across her face as she looked through the space between Kim and Joanna. They both turned to see what had caught Michelle`s attention. Jared was prowling the lunch tables with a tray loaded with food. Paul was following him sporting a similar hair cut and an even bigger pile of food. Kim turned before he could catch her staring at him.

"Don`t think you`re safe yet Kimi." Joanna whispered into Kim`s ear. "He`s heading this way." The three girls quickly busied themselves with their lunch and the latest issue of Vogue. Drinking her chocolate milk, Kim felt Jared stop behind her. She caught the other two girls eyes and they lapsed into silent giggles. Michelle had a hard time keeping a straight face and was biting her lips to stop from laughing. Joanna`s shoulders started to shake with suppressed laughter.

"C`mon man." They heard Paul`s voice behind them. Jared and Paul took the table two rows down from them to Kim`s dismay and to her friends delight. Joanna whispered to her and Michelle.

"I am starting to believe her. That was so weird!" The three girls looked over at the two boys, Jared was staring determinately at the wall behind Paul`s head. Paul, meanwhile, was eating like a pig. Kim couldn`t help but admire Jared`s profile. He was beautiful. Her feelings confused her. Her crush had been safe. She called it her crush to her friends. To say that she was in love with him would cause them to hold an intervention for her. Was is really love she felt for him? Was thinking someone was beautiful really love? If she loved him she would be overjoyed at him paying attention to her today. She moodily ate her sandwich and flipped through her copy of Vogue for clothes ideas. Joanna and Michelle were discussing the pros and cons of wearing skirts to the up coming bonfire on First Beach.

Kim felt Jared`s eyes on her again. She looked over and her feeling proved to be correct. He was looking at her. Frowning. Searching for something in her eyes. She searched his eyes in return. Searched his face. The crazy stir of emotions caused her feel sweaty and confused. She insanely thought that he was trying to burn her with his intensity. She eventually broke the stare and turned back to her lunch. Her friends had been watching the silent exchange.

"He`s looking at you Kimi." Michelle had a knack for pointing out the obvious.

"I know."

"I think he likes you if he`s looking at you like that." She added happily. That made her a bit more happy and hopeful but not as much as it should of done for some reason.

"You think so?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Go over and talk to him!" Kim glanced at Jared who had seemed to stiffen. Paul was laughing at him.

"I can`t. I couldn`t." Kim stuttered.

"Don`t pretend that you are not secretly thrilled at his sudden interest." Michelle said with her usual bluntness. The three girls smiled at each other. Joanna started to pinch Kim away from the table and over to Jared. Kim turned to them and gave them the finger.

"Fuck you two." She mouthed.

Kim made her way, painful shyness overwhelming her, towards Jared. She saw his face full of expectation, he started to smile at her as he rose from his chair. Paul was obliviously eating away.

"Jared! Man! Where the fuck have you been?" A group of Jared`s friends obscured Kim from him. In a way she was glad. She was too chicken shit to talk to him now without sounding like a freak. Jared, who stood a head taller than most of his friends, kept his eyes on her as he grunted replies to his friends constant stream of questions. His face was full of disappointment as Kim smiled at him weakly and turned to go back to her friends.

Joanna pulled an exacerbated face and Michelle eyed Jared`s group with distaste.

"What douche-bags! This was going to be your golden moment." Michelle leaned in and whispered to us. She allowed them one last look before re-painting her nails with cobalt blue, a much better color.

"Did you see the look on his face when you started to come over? It looked like he had won the lottery." Joanna said excitedly.

"Of course he won the lottery. Kim likes him." Said Michelle smiling up at them.

"I wouldn`t go that far guys." I didn`t know what to think. But I did see that look.

"I would." Michelle said looking hard at Kim.

"You think you are out of his league don`t you?" Joanna interrogated.

"If I`m being honest then yeah, I do think so. I`m not his type. I am not one of those barbies he usually goes after. I can`t compete with them."

Joanne snorted and Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You`re way too good for him! And so much better than those barbies." Michelle stated passionately.

"Be proud of who you are Kimi. Embrace it. Like me and Michelle." Joanne almost shouted.

"I am proud of who I am and the both of you know it. I don`t know if who I am is what he wants." Kim answered quietly. The three girls were silent for a while.

"The question is Kim. Is he who you want? Think about it." Joanne said softly.

"And if he is who you want then we will support you. Like you supported me through disastrous boy after disastrous boy." They all giggled at Michelle`s little joke.

"Every date I go on, every boy I start to like, Jared just pushes them out of my head. I think I`m nuts." Kim laughed at herself and shook her head.

"You`re just as nuts as the rest of us Kim." They smiled at each other and resumed circling outfits in Vogue.

**Reviews and suggestions are really welcome. Smiles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for taking your time to read my story. And thank you so much to those who have left such kind reviews. I hope you all like the next installment.**

Kim didn`t speak to Jared for the rest of the school day but she did see him. They passed one another in the hall way. Kim found it easier to smile back at him when he smiled at her. When his face lit up her insides did summersaults and she felt herself glow a brilliant red. Her mind was racing with the confusion of it all. Why was he all of a sudden paying so much attention to her? She was Kim. The girl who`s name he didn`t know this morning. She joined up later with Joanna who was giving her a lift home. Together in the car they discussed the days events but drew no new answers. Joanna`s advice was to just go with it. See what happens. She gave Kim a cheeky wink as she exited the car.

As usual she was greeted by the usual cacophony of noise in the Carrillo house. Her five year old twin brothers Ben and Henry were watching the TV cross legged on the floor with their mouths agape. Her mother was juggling her ten month little brother Jamie while chatting on her mobile. Her fifteen year old brother Daniel was simultaneous texting on his mobile and doing his homework. Her twelve year old angel of a sister Aliyah was combing their St. Bernard. Kim gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and relieved her of baby Jamie. His big brown eyes sparkled with excitement when Kim gave him a huge kiss on his chubby pink cheek.

"Hey Ali. How was school?"

"It was okay. We are starting tribal history next week."

"That`s cool. It`s interesting I promise." Kim smiled at her sister who smiled at her back, braces glinting resplendedly.

"Dad will love this. Just pretend to look interested and don`t ask any questions. Just nod and say "Oh really?" "I didn`t know that!" you know." Daniel said, not looking up from his mobile. Kim and Aliyah giggled. She placed baby Jamie in his play pen and retrieved her school bag. Aliyah, who always did what her sister did, retrieved hers and they both went to their tiny room at the top of the garage.

"Why do you have a dreamy look on your face?" Aliyah asked as they got their homework out and spread on their beds. Kim smiled widely.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kim asked knowing that Aliyah wouldn`t tell anyone.

"Oh my God! Tell me. A boy?" Aliyah was a romantic like Kim.

"Yes. It`s Jared." Aliyah knew all about Jared. Kim recounted the days events to her sister who steadily grew more wide eyed.

"Oh Kim he loves you too! This is so perfect!"

"He doesn`t love me Ali." Kim said blushing. She gave her big sister a huge rib squeezing hug. They proceeded to do their homework but Kim found herself rather distracted. Jared`s face swam in vision replacing the text of the history book.

"Look Kim." Ali gave her sister a notebook. It was her own school journal. On the first page Ali had written "Mrs. Kimimela Cameron."

"Ali!" Kim exclaimed and was about to abash her when her mothers voice sounded.

"Girls. Dinner. Your father will be home soon." Her mothers voice echoed up the narrow stairway. The two girls went down and helped her mother set the table.

"Why are there two extra places mom?" Aliyah asked.

"Your dad called and said that he is bringing two guests. That`s all I know." Her mother sounded a bit put out with this.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"I don`t know. I suppose two council members." Their mother answered distractedly. Stirring the stew on the stove. Daniel and Kim rolled their eyes at each other.

"Boringgggg" Daniel said under his breath.

Their fathers headlights shone through the screen doors and all the kids sat for dinner. Their father was very particular when it came to their home life. They sat down as a family for dinner with no mobiles and no TV and talked. They were taught at a young age never to disrespect their mother or father. And they were happy for it. Their family was warm and loving. Their parents stern yet caring. They were by no means rich but the children were never without want.

Kim heard her fathers brisk footsteps up the wooden steps followed by two sets of heavier ones. When Kim saw who came through the door her heart almost leapt out of her chest. Jared Cameron came in after her father and his eyes immediately sought out Kim`s. He smiled at her in such a way that Kim felt like she would melt. She shyly returned it and gazed down at her hands. Her father removed his jacket and kissed their mother on the cheek.

"Now guys, this is Sam Uley." He indicated the tall, serious looking man who stood behind him. Sam gave them a smile that could have been a grimace. He looked at Kim directly and gave her a knowing look. His focus then settled on Daniel who looked uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"This is Jared Cameron. He told me you are in school together Kim." Her father said this and eyed her strangely. Jared`s smile widened.

"Yeah, we are." Kim said quietly. Ali started to giggle and turn red.

"This is my wife Mary." They shook hands with her mother, who looked rather intimidated by the two statuesque young men.

"These are my children, Ben and Henry, Daniel, Kimimela and Aliyah, and Jamie. Sit down, please boys. Make yourselves at home." Kim helped her mother serve the dinner, getting sweaty as she reached Jared. He watched her ladle the stew into his bowl, smiling all the while. Her hand was shaking so much that she almost spilled the hot stew onto his pants.

"Why so nervous Kimi?" Daniel whispered to her as she sat down and smiled at her maliciously. He never missed a trick.

"Piss off Dani." Kim retorted. She looked up at Jared through her eye lashes. Again he was looking at her. His eyes were so beautiful. Deep chocolate brown, eyes that would break any girls heart. She allowed herself to smile at him. She thought to herself that this is too much for a joke on his part. It wasn`t a joke. Something had changed him. Maybe he did like her. She dropped her eyes and blushed as she always did when they looked at one another too long.

She paid no concentration to the conversation that was going on during dinner. Her father and Sam were recounting some tribal legends to her little sister who had taken Daniel`s advice extremely to heart. She smiled at her sister as she "Oh wowed" her way through it. Her mother was busy with the baby and trying to keep up with the story her father was telling.

"If he keeps looking at you I`m going to ask him what his problem is." Daniel hissed into Kim`s ear. She raised and eyebrow at her over protective little brother.

"You`re fifteen and short. Thanks for defending my honor but I don`t want my brother to be killed." She joked. Daniel glared at Jared who had a look of coolness and watchfulness about him now. His eyes regarded Daniel in a new light.

"It`s creepy" He whispered to her but load enough that Jared could hear. She rolled her eyes at her brother even though she agreed with him a little.

"Kimi, Ali, Dani, clean up the table." Her mother commanded. Grateful to get up and move again Kim started to collect the bowls as the other two collected the cutlery and glasses.

"Can I help you with those Kimimela?" Jared jumped up immediately and took the bowls from her hands. Daniel snickered and Ali turned pink and started to giggle.

"And how about you little Miss. Can I take those spoons from you?" He turned his charm to Ali who flushed and handed him the spoons wordlessly.

"You can take these then." Daniel handed her a stack of glasses. "It will give you time to be alone together." He mimicked puking and raced to the TV to watch the Game with her dad and Sam.

Kim led Jared into the kitchen to do the washing up. Her heart and pounding and she was convinced that he could hear it. He was looking at her again with that same intensity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Smiles.**

If someone told Kim this morning that when she woke up she would be sitting on the bench outside her house with Jared Cameron she would have laughed in their face, but, people say that life takes a person on a whole series of strange twists and turns.

"So..Jared..what`s new?" Kim visibly cringed at her lack of coolness. What`s new? She thought that her whole body turned scarlet. She sure felt like it did.

"Everything." Jared`s reply came simple and confusing.

"Like what?" She was curious.

"You for a start." His voice was dead serious. Kim`s breathing quickened. Not daring to believe what she thought he was telling her.

"Me? How?" She almost whispered. Jared crouched on the ground in front of her. His handsome features shone in the moonlight. He looked at her with such wonder. Happiness.

"When I looked at you this morning you changed my world. It`s like...I dunno...we are made for each other." Kim just looked Jared expressionless. Finally she found her voice.

"This is a joke isn`t it." Jared`s face contorted in pain.

"No. I would never joke like that to you. I would never hurt you Kim." His voice was pleading.

"What is this Jared? I don`t understand you."

"What is there not to understand Kim. I`m in love with you. We are meant for each other."

"How can you love a person you don`t know Jared?" Kim challenged. Jared was lost for words. Her heart was begging for him to know her. Anything about her.

"I do know you Kim."

"What is my birthday?" Jared was silent.

"What is my favorite color even?" She felt disappointment burning her stomach.

"What are my friends names? Music I like? My hobbies?" She said all of this softly. She wasn`t angry at him. There was something strange up with him for sure but he wasn`t playing a joke.

"I get it Kim. But you don`t understand. Not yet you don`t." His voice was quiet but not sad.

"I understood that you said that we were made for one another." She cocked her eyebrow at him. He smiled. She didn`t.

"We are." He said simply but determinately.

"What if I had a boyfriend Jared?" She wanted to see his reaction to this. It wasn`t a pleasant one. He stood up and towered all six foot something over her.

"Who is he?" Jared almost growled. He looked demented.

"Fuck sake Jared cool it! I don`t have a boyfriend. God!" Kim dragged him back to sit on the bench. Jared had calmed visibly.

"I`m glad. I`m the only guy for you." He smiled at her cockily. Kim looked at him with disbelief. She couldn`t help but laugh.

"You are beautiful when you smile you know." With this she slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up.

"Just stop saying all that stuff ok!" She ran her hands through her hair and stood with her back to him.

"I won`t! Ever! Cause it`s all true." He stood behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating from him in waves. Kim let out a heavy breath.

"What if I told you that for years I had a huge crush on you? That every class we had together I wished you would notice me? To talk to me?" Kim was taking a big risk. She waited for his laughter. Laughter that didn`t come. He put his hand on her upper arm. It was roasting. Like he had it in a fire.

"If you told me all those things it would make me the happiest man in the universe." His voice was soft and gentle.

"And yet you don`t know my favorite color." She said with a half smile.

"Do you know mine?" He challenged.

"Green."

"How did you know?" He was surprised.

"I heard you tell someone before."

"Will you tell me yours?"

"Violet."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a while.

"Kim. Please don`t push me away from you." This caught her by surprise. He voice was pained. She turned to face him. She took one of his huge hands in two of her own. He sighed.

"I think I`m starting to believe you. Whatever is going on it`s pretty strange but.." she hesitated. Scenes from Carrie and She`s all that came flashing into her mind. "If you are joking or if it`s some sort of bet then...I dunno." Jared intertwined his fingers with her and kissed her fingers.

"It is not a joke. It`s the one true in my life Kim. I know you don`t believe me now but I am going to prove it to you. You won`t be able to not believe for too long." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jared. You ready to go man?" Sam`s voice called from the door. He approached and smiled at us warmly. He slapped Jared on the shoulder in a brotherly way.

"See you tomorrow at school Kim." He winked at her and turned to leave with Sam.

"See you tomorrow then Jared." Kim called to him. He turned back and blew her a kiss which she had to laugh at good naturedly. When she got inside she raced to her bedroom and lay down on her bed and squealed with delight. Ali came in and sat on her bed.

"What happened Kim?" Ali demanded.

"He said he loved me." Both sisters screamed and jumped around the room hugging.

"Oh Kim you`re so lucky!" Ali sighed.

"This is like a dream come through Ali. I don`t know if I believe it."

"You have to! Oh man. Can I be maid of honor at the wedding?"

"Ali! We are not get married!"

"How do you know? If he loves you then he`ll marry you. Are you going to keep your virginity until the wedding night?" Ali said this so matter of factly that Kim was stunned for a moment.

"I would love to know how your brain works Ali."

"Yeah you`re right. He`s too hot to wait for the wedding. You will probably end up doing it tomorrow or something." Kim rolled her eyes at her little sister and got ready for bed.

She couldn`t sleep. What happened today was running through her mind. She felt elated. He said he loved her. He sounded like he meant it. It was a dream come true for her. What Ali said also got to her. Kim had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Jared. The thoughts of making love to him made her wet. She wondered if she would be any good at it. The nasty voice inside her head told her it would never come to that. That tomorrow he would go back to not knowing she was alive. She pushed the nasty voice out of her head with some difficulty and fell asleep to various images of Jared, the moon, wolfs, kissing and sex.

**Review please. It makes the story better you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my readers. I am trying to make this as enjoyable as possible. I hope you like Chapter Five.**

Kim awoke that morning with a headache from lack of sleep. She groggily made her way down to the downstairs bathroom that her dad had built for the women of the house. She let the steaming water ease the tension in her head and scrubbed her body red raw with body scrub. She wanted to feel and look her best today. She blow dried her hair quickly and put on some make up. The girl in the mirror looked bright eyed and excited. Running back upstairs she got dressed in her new nude off the shoulder sweater and dark blue skinny jeans.

"You look hot Kimi. Jared will be all over you." Ali said smiling sweetly at her big sister.

"You think so? It`s not too dressy is it?" Kim scrutinized her image in the full length mirror.

"No. You look beautiful."

"You do too Ali." Ali had borrowed one of Kim`s cardigans. It hung a bit loose on her twelve year old frame but the dusky pink color suited her perfectly.

"Tell me about everything when you get home. Promise."

"I promise. Have fun today at school."

Kim waited on the road outside her house for Joanna. She was excited to tell her what happened last night. She decided to omit certain details of the conversation such as the whole "we are meant to be together thing". If she told her friends that they would tell her that Jared was crazy. Joanna`s beat up silver Renault Clio came into view and stopped with a screech beside her, "Safety Dance" was blaring from her car stereo. Kim got in and clapped her hands along with the song with Joanna. As a rule, they could never interrupt a great song. When it finished Kim turned down the volume and told her friend what had happened last night, leaving out the made for each other part like she decided.

"Oh my God Kimi! This is nuts!" Joanna was just as excited as Kim was.

"I know right! God, after all these years." Kim shock her head with happy disbelief.

"Maybe it just clicked with him, that you`re the girl for him. Or he`s the guy for you. This is amazing."

"I want to believe it so bad Joanna, but part of me is holding back."

"That`s good though. You`re not stupid Kim. Of course you have to question it a little. Wait until he proves himself worthy of your love."

"I am, don`t worry. I just have visions of myself at prom in a pink dress and covered in pigs blood a la Carrie." The two girls laughed.

"They`re all gonna laugh at you. They`re all gonna laugh at you." Joanna mimicked Carries mom.

"Maybe I`ll discover I have telekinetic powers and destroy the school."

"Please do. I have an English quiz today."

They pulled up into the school car park and Joanna went to meet up with Michelle inside. Kim nervously cast around looks for Jared but he was nowhere to be seen. She would have to wait for history class. She went to her locker and put her coat inside. She made her way to her history class with butterflies in her stomach. She could see that Jared was already seated beside her desk. He smiled when he saw her and stood up to meet her.

"Hey Kim." He said breathlessly.

"Hey Jared." She barely whispered.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine." She lied. "And you?"

"Not so good. I had a lot on my mind. Mainly you." Jared gave her a sexy smile and she flushed red. She couldn`t think of anything to say to that.

"Why don`t we sit down?" He said, sensing her discomfort.

That`s when Kim spotted a small bunch of Violets on her desk. She sat down and picked them up, carefully caressing the fragile purple blue petals. The urge to let herself love Jared was pulling at her heart.

"Do you like them?" He asked quietly. She looked at him.

"I love them. Thank you Jared." She whispered. They stared at each other wordlessly for a while. This time she didn`t break the intensity. Their eyes locked in on each other in a battle of emotions and a million wordless conversations. She ached to kiss him. They leaned in towards each other slowly. Again she could feel his body heat warming her. The shrill whistle of the bell as well as the arrival of Mr. Burnside suddenly brought her back to her normal senses. She straightened up and hastily opened her history book. She tried to calm her quickened breath before she could trust herself to look at Jared again.

Jared was still looking at her, he seemed upset at the interruption. Kim did as well but she had to push those feelings aside for the moment, she loathed when Mr. Burnside yelled at her.

She opened her journal to where she took her homework notes for todays lesson. To her horror she spotted "Mrs. Kimimela Cameron" written in bright pink on the page. To make it more embarrassing Jared had spotted it for he took the notebook when Mr. Burnside had his back turned to the class. He looked at it with a gleeful smile. Kim turned and faced the window to hide her shame. She wanted to cry. She was so angry with Ali at the moment. And at Jared. If he hadn`t made fun of her before he sure would now. Carefully, he placed the journal back on her desk. Kim refused to look at him for the rest of the class even though she could tell he was trying to catch her attention. She felt so stupid.

Finally the bell rang and set her free. She decided that she wasn`t going to run this time. She would face any ridicule he would throw at her. She started to gather up her things silently.

"Kim. What`s the matter?" Jared asked worried.

"Nothing." Her reply was curt and short.

"Doesn`t seem like nothing. Is it about the Journal thing? If it is then don`t be angry. I thought it was great." He seemed happy and relaxed. Kim`s head snapped up and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Great how?" She questioned.

"It means that you feel the same way too. Listen, I know why you are upset about it. I`m not an idiot even though I may look like one. But please don`t be." He gently took her small, soft brown hand into one of his big calloused ones. It felt like he was running a fever.

"You`re so hot."

"Thanks. You are too." He gave her such a sexy look with that.

"What I meant was that your hands are so hot."

"So you don`t think I`m hot?" He feigned disappointment.

"You know you are hot." She played along, forgetting about the journal.

"But do you think so?" He urged.

"You know." She giggled as she headed for the door, holding the bunch of violets gently in one hand. He followed her to her locker.

"But, what I want to hear is you saying it." His husky warm voice sounded behind her.

"Maybe another time." She smiled widely at him.

"Do you want to have lunch together today?" He gave her such a puppy dog look that she felt like she would melt into mush.

"I usually have lunch with my friends." He looked sad when she said this. "But you can join us if you want." That perked him up a little.

"Yeah. That will be great." The bell for the next class rang. "See you at lunch today then."

"Yeah. See you later."

It seemed like he wanted to kiss her but thought the better of it. Instead he cupped the side of her face with his hand and caressed her cheek. When he pulled away Kim could feel the side of her face burning from where he had touched her.

**please review and don`t hesitate to criticize. smiles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but, that`s the way it is. Let me know what you all think. **

"Are you guys even chewing that food or are you just swallowing it whole?" Michelle asked, clearly grossed out at the two new boys sitting at their lunch table. During the whole lunch the three girls stared wide eyed at the two huge boys who seemed like their lunch was their last meal. Kim found it fascinating that they could put away so much food while having such hot bodies. In fact, watching scoff down all the food was kind of putting her off her own lunch. Jared would often smile at her with his mouth full of food which her friends found hilarious. Paul was, as usual, his anti-social self. He talked to none of them and they didn`t try to talk to him.

"We`re chewing. We just have big appetites." Jared explained.

"Big is kind of an under statement Jared." Kim said, regarding the heap of food on his tray.

"I`m just hungry." Jared said with a wink which made Kim blush as usual. Joanna and Michelle smiled at her.

"So Jared. You are trying to take away Kimi from us." Michelle said seriously with a hint of a paternal tone. Kim and Joanna knew that she was joking but it didn`t make Kim not want to stab her with her fork. Jared regarded Michelle before answering.

"I`m not trying to do that. I`m just trying to be with her. She is making it extremely difficult you know." Kim let out a moan of "Oh my God" as her two friends roared with laughter.

"She`s a good girl Jared. Of course she is going to make it difficult. What did you expect?" Joanna challenged. Jared smiled at Kim`s friends.

"I don`t know really. Maybe that she would give me a break and go on a date with me." Jared looked Kim dead in the eye as he said this. The intensity had come back.

"You never asked me out."

"Yes I did!"

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"No you didn`t!"

"Yes I did. At your locker before you got angry at me."

"Oh right yeah. You said if I wanted to hang out."

"Exactly."

"That was an invitation for a date?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh ok."

Michelle, Joanna and Paul had been watching their conversation like a tennis match.

"Do you want to?" Jared asked tentatively.

"I`d love to." Kim said quietly but not without enthusiasm. Jared gave her a look of such happiness that she had to smile widely. She looked at her two friends who looked like they had difficulty containing themselves. Paul rolled his eyes at the pair and looked slightly sickened. The bell rang for the rest of their classes. Michelle, Joanna and Paul made themselves scarce and left Kim and Jared alone.

"So, how about Friday night?" Jared asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that`ll be great. What do you want to do?"

"It will be a surprise. But you`ll enjoy yourself. I promise." Jared looked at her like she was a precious prize. She looked up at him bashfully through her eyelashes.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked. Jared looked a bit taken aback.

"Because you are amazing." He said in a way like she should already know it.

"Not really Jared."

"Yes really. You are so beautiful and sweet. I feel great when I`m around you. So strong."

"Jared I..." She couldn`t finish the sentence. She wanted to tell him everything that was in her heart but found that she couldn`t find the words. He looked at her expectantly.

"You can tell me anything Kimi. Can I call you Kimi?"

"If you want you can."

"Tell me what you were going to say, please."

"I can`t get out what I want to say." Jared smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders as he walked her to her locker. Many students were looking at them curiously. Jared seemed oblivious to anything but her. Kim wished she could do the same. But, nevertheless, it felt indescribably good with his arm around her. She couldn`t help but feel a bit pleased with herself.

"Can I drive you home today?" He asked. Kim couldn`t deny him this.

"Yeah, if you want." She hid her smile as she got out her English books from her locker.

"Of course I want." His deep, husky voice whispered in her ear.

"I want you to then." She looked up into his wonderful eyes, eyes that were dark with emotion. Eyes that held her own with awe. Again the urge to kiss him seemed to powerful to fight against. She reached up and cupped his warm face in her hand and kissed him on the cheek tenderly. His hand held her head in place, she could feel his heart beat faster. Eventually he broke away and brushed her hair away from her face. Kim couldn`t trust herself to look at him again. He touched her lips with his fingers then tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

"Kim. I don`t want to push you into being with me but.." It seemed like it hurt him saying that. "But you have to understand I can`t stay away from you. If you want to be just friends then I`ll be there for you." His eyes pleading for her to give him more than just friends.

"Would I agree to a date if I wanted to be just friends?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, I guess you wouldn`t."

**Please review. Don`t be shy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story. It is really motivating seeing that people like it. Hope you like chapter seven.**

The rest of the week passed happily for Kim. Jared continued joining her and her friends for lunch. The feeling that it was a joke vanished for Kim. Jared`s old group looked openly shocked that Jared had ditched them for her, her friends and Paul. The rest of the student body noticed the change with their usual gossip and curiosity. If Jared didn`t care then Kim didn`t care. Friday came after what seemed like an eternity. Kim was so nervous over the date. The nasty voice in her head kept on telling her that Jared would stand her up. With difficulty, she pushed those thoughts from her mind and concentrated on what to wear for the date. Being a clothes lover she wanted to look her best. When he drove her home on friday she kept nagging him for hints.

"Please, just give me one clue." She begged.

"Nope. It`s a surprise." He said grinning.

"Please Jared. I want to know what to wear at least."

"It doesn`t matter what you wear Kimi." Kim looked at him scandalized.

"Of course it matters!"

"You`re such a girl." He said affectionately.

"I`ll take that as a compliment then." Kim decided that she had to try a different tactic. Flirting. She had to stop herself all week from doing it, but, it was date night so she was allowed. Her mind started to work fast. She wanted to spend more time alone with him and it would be a good opportunity to get information out of him about the date.

"Jared. Do you want to stop off somewhere before you drop me home?" He looked at her confused but pleased.

"Where do you have in mind?" He asked.

"You choose. Em..somewhere quiet." He let out a deep breath and thought for a couple of seconds.

"How about near the beach somewhere. One of the trails perhaps." He suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah..em sure that`s fine." Images of them alone in the woods crept into her mind. If she was alone alone with him she didn`t know what really to expect.

"Great!" He was smiling now, looking super pleased with himself. Kim couldn`t help but smile too. They drove in silence to one of the empty parking spots near first beach. Kim could smell the salt air and hear the rumble of the waves. Jared parked in a spot near the far end of the lot, near to where the forest started. He switched off the engine and turned to face Kim who was twisting the fabric of her skirt nervously in her hands.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Not really." She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What do you want to do then?" He asked quietly. His voice husky and sexy.

"What do you want to do Jared?" Her whole being was begging for him to kiss her. To hold her. He was like a magnet that she had difficulty not sticking to.

"Kimi, if I told you what I wanted to do you would run screaming from the car." He joked half heartedly but moved in a little closer.

"Somehow I don`t think I would Jared." Kim returned Jared`s look of painful longing and moved in closer to him. As he moved in to kiss her a loud howl of a wolf made him jump back and tense up. Startled, Kim straightened up in her seat. Jared exited the car and stood at the edge of the woods, listening. The howl sounded again but this time a second howl answered in the distance. Jared ran back to the car and started the engine.

"I need to take you home straight away." He sounded really on edge.

"Ok but what`s going on?" Kim asked a bit scared. He was speeding and driving like a maniac.

"I`ll tell you tonight okay."

"Okay." Kim wondered if they were really still on for tonight. She looked at Jared who was watching the road determinately. As they approached her house he stopped with a screech. Before she could take off her seat belt and get her school bag he was out of the car and opening her door. He marched her out of the car and up to her front door.

"I`ll call you later okay. We are still on don`t worry." He planted a kiss on her forehead, ran back to his car and sped off. Kim was left speechless. Standing on her porch she watched his car race down the road.

"Kim?" Her dad`s voice made her jump. He was standing behind the screen door. He must have heard everything.

"Oh, Hey Dad." Kim went past him into the house.

"That was Jared Cameron wasn`t it." He didn`t sound angry, more like it was coming to terms with something.

"Em yeah it was." She didn`t want to look her dad in the eye in case her could see everything that was playing in her mind.

"Are you two dating now?"

"Dad! Don`t embarrass me."

"It was a simple question and I expect a simple answer Kimimela."

"We are going on a date tonight but we are not dating." Kim answered truthfully. Her father regarded her coolly.

"Where is he taking you?"

"He said it was a surprise." Kim cringed when her father raised his eyes to the heavens.

"And you didn`t think to tell your mother and I that you were going out tonight?"

"I told mom I was going out on a date." Kim shot back.

"Listen Kim. I am not trying to sabotage this. I just want you to be careful okay. I know Jared Cameron. I think he is a nice boy. But just be careful." He seemed nervous. Kim hoped to God that he wasn`t going to have the sex talk with her.

"I will be careful dad. But please, I am not going to do anything stupid. It`s our first date." She felt her face burn scarlet and looked down at the colorful shabby rug on the floor.

"That`s not what I meant Kim!" Her dad spluttered. They both stared in opposite directions until she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Please dad, can I go?"

"Of course you can Kimi. I never said you couldn`t. Just remember what I said."

"I will dad. I`ll be careful."

"Good girl. Now, I know you are itching to try on every outfit you have crammed into your closet. Go have fun. And here`s something for tonight as well." He handed her fifty dollars.

"Jeez dad that`s too much. Jared will probably pay for everything you know."

"But still. I want you to have it. If you don`t spend it tonight you can buy some more clothes." He placed the bill in her hand and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thanks dad." She kissed him on his cheek and went up to her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed she thought about what happened at the lot. He had seemed freaked out by the wolves. Kim knew in her heart of hearts that there was a lot that Jared was not telling her. Important things. Things she didn`t want to think about. She had been riding on the high of him wanted to be with her all week that she pushed all of these thoughts out of her head. She looked out the little window between her and Ali`s bed and into the woods.

**Please review. It makes the story better. Smiles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like what happens next.**

"He`s not coming Kim." Dani said maliciously, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Shut the fuck up spaz." Kim spat at her little brother.

"Kimimela! If you ever use that language in this house again you will not be going out until you are thirty." Her mother said angrily. Kim clenched her teeth and sat next to her brother on the sofa. It was almost half past nine. Jared had texted her and told her he would be there at eight. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as her mother and sister gave her sympathetic looks. She tried his cell again but it went straight to voicemail. Sickened she stormed up her bedroom and let the tears flow. She knew it! She knew something like this would happened. She felt like a fool all dressed up waiting for a guy that wasn`t going to arrive. In a fit of anger she kicked over the wooden chair at the computer desk. The sound of a car coming up her driveway made her run to her window. It was Jared. An hour and a half late. She didn`t even want to go out anymore. All Kim thought was that he better have a damn good explanation. She went to the mirror and checked her face. It was a bit blotchy from crying and her eyes were red. She heard the door bell chime. She would let someone else answer it. She wasn`t going to go running. She heard muffled voices from downstairs. Her sister`s light footsteps came bounding up their stairs, she burst into the room excited.

"He`s here. Finally. Were you crying." Ali`s face fell.

"Yeah I was. Tell him I`m not going." Kim crossed her arms and sat down on her bed.

"Oh Kimi you have to go. He looks really upset that he`s so late."

"I don`t care." Kim lied.

"He got you a bunch of Violets as well." Ali coaxed.

"He`ll know I was crying. I look like shit."

"No you don`t. Now come on." Ali made to grab her hand and pull Kim after her.

"Wait a minute. If I going down I have to fix myself." Kim got her pot of concealer and started to dab it on her red cheeks and under her eyes. She couldn`t fix the tell tail sign of redness and puffiness of crying in her eyes though. Resolutely, she went down the stairs to Jared. He was sitting awkwardly on the sofa beside her brother, who was ignoring him. Her mother gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. Jared stood up when he saw her. He seemed to be feeling just as bad as she felt. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"So you ready to go?" She said, retrieving her bag from the coat holder. She refused to look at his face. Instead she focused on the door behind him.

"Yeah I am. Em.. I got you these." He handed her a bunch of violets. Kim simultaneously wanted to cherish them and throw them back at him.

"Thanks." She placed them on the kitchen table and headed out the door. She kissed her mother goodbye and exited the house with Jared following her. She wrapped her woolly cardigan around herself more and got into his car.

"Kim, I`m so sorry I`m late. But believe me, if it hadn`t of been important I would have been on time." His voice was pleading.

"It`s fine." Kim fought hard to keep the bitchiness from her voice.

"No it`s not. You`re upset."

"I`m fine. It`s fine." She said this with more force. He contemplated her before speaking again.

"Is this date ruined?" He sounded so sad. Kim had to be honest with him.

"I dunno. If you had called I would have understood."

"I didn`t have my cell on me."

"Did you have car trouble?"

"No."

"A family emergency?" He took a little longer to answer that one.

"You could say that."

"What happened then? I thought you stood me up. I felt like such a loser." The tears were beginning to escape again. Jared looked at Kim horrified. He pulled the car over into a small dirt road and switched off the engine.

"Oh God Kim please don`t cry. I`m sorry. Please just don`t...I would never hurt you intentionally." He tried to hold her in his arms. Kim put up a half hearted resistance and eventually let herself be held by him. The warmness of his body and the strong thud of his heart beat soothed her. He held her strong, breathing in the scent of her hair. Kim knew that he needed comforting as much as she did.

Tenderly, her mouth sought out his. The first brush of his lips felt like it sent waves of electricity through Kim`s body. Jared crushed her body to his. His tongue forced it`s way into her mouth and sought out hers. Kim moaned and with this Jared kissed her more fiercely. This hands gripped her waist and as he tried to put her on his lap the car horn beeped furiously. Trying to catch her breath Kim dragged her mouth away from his. He continued kissing her neck and nipped at a particularly sensitive area just below her ear that made her get wet. Sensing this, Jared ground his crotch into her. She knew he was hard and excited. She also knew that she had to stop it there. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Jared was breathing hard and was hotter than usual. She got off his lap and fell back into the passenger seat. They said nothing for a long time. Every so often a car would pass by on the main road, illuminating the interior. Jared placed one of his huge warm hands over Kim`s and squeezed it gently.

"Oh Kim. That was amazing." He laughed a little to himself and looked over at Kim. He smoothed back some wisps of hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"I think I`m falling in love with you even more." Kim hadn`t intended on saying that but she felt like she needed to. Jared needed to know it. He stared open mouthed at her for a couple of seconds before his face cracked into the biggest smile. His even white teeth shone in the moonlight.

"Ah man. She loves me. She loves me. I`m so...God..." He was practically bouncing in his seat. He leaned over and placed a long loving kiss on Kim`s mouth.

"I`m gonna" kiss "make you" kiss "so happy" another longer kiss "you have no idea."

"Jared, do you really mean that?" She asked. Some of her shyness returning.

"Of course I do."

"Cause I meant what I said as well."

"Kim, what I had planned for tonight has kinda gone out the window, but, now I know I can tell you everything so I`m gonna." He suddenly grew serious.

"What do you need to tell me Jared." He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the legend of Taha Aki and the third wife?"

"Yeah of course I do." Kim was puzzled. She wondered where he was going with this.

"Well, the legends are true Kim." He was dead serious.

"About the wolves?" She was confused now.

"Yes about the wolves."

**Please review. I crave feedback. Smiles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. Enjoy. **

"I`m sorry Jared but do you expect me to believe in Werewolves and the Cold Ones?" Kim laughed but Jared didn`t. He looked grim.

"I do. Because it`s true." He said quietly.

"Jared they are legends. Us Quileute are a proud tribe with a interesting history but there is nothing magical about us."

"Yes there is. Magic runs through our veins. Through my veins." He was getting a bit agitated.

"If we are werewolves then why don`t we turn every full moon?" Kim was disappointed in the turn of events after the kiss.

"It doesn`t work that way. And not all of us turn. Only those who are directly descended from Taha Aki."

"My father is, and so is my mother. So why am I not one? Or my parents?" She challenged him.

"Again it doesn`t work the way. Women don`t change. Only the men. And only when the cold ones return. And they have."

"I`m done with this Jared. Do you really expect me to believe these bedtime stories?"

"Get out of the car." Jared commanded.

"What!"

"Come on. Get out. I`ll show you and you`ll believe me." He sounded angry. "I hoped I wouldn`t have to show you. That you would just believe me, but it seems like I was wrong." Kim got out and leaned against the bonnet of the car. Jared got out and began to undress. She was lost for words.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim squealed as she caught sight of his ass.

"Showing you." With this Jared ran out into the field beside the road. Kim legs buckled underneath her as Jared`s body transformed into a giant wolf. She felt like she was having a heart attack. The urge to run was strong but her body couldn`t move. The Jared-wolf ran laps around the field and came to a halt about ten feet in front of her. The wolf changed back into Jared.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked simply.

All Kim could do was nod open mouthed. Jared knelt down beside her and as he tried to help her up Kim jumped at his touch.

"It`s okay Kim. I`d never hurt you. I`m here to protect you." He dragged her to her feet and sat her on the bonnet of the car then got dressed.

"Kimi please say something. Are you scared?" All she could do was nod. He smiled weakly.

"I`m still Jared. You don`t need to be frightened."

"I don`t?" She asked, her mouth dry. She looked at him. He was still Jared. She touched his face and his hair. It was still him. A werewolf, but still him.

"Are there any more of you?"

"Yes. Sam Uley was the first. Then there was me and then Paul. We are waiting for the rest to change."

"Who are the rest?"

"You know Jacob Black. Well him for a start. That`s the big one. Some kid called Embry, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara and your brother Daniel."

"Dani? He`s only a kid." Kim was horrified. Jared looked apologetic.

"I know. If he does change then it will be hard in the beginning. But he will grow to like it I think."

"What was it like for you?"

"I freaked out. I didn`t know what the hell was going on. During the run up to the change I felt strange. Like I was running a high temperature all the time. Then one day I got real angry over something, I can`t even remember what. Then it happened. I felt like I had exploded. I didn`t know my own body. My senses had changed. I ran away into the woods for two weeks until Sam found me and calmed me down enough to change back to me."

"I`m sorry Jared."

"I`m not Kim. It`s one of the best things that happened to me. Just like you are."

"I still love you Jared. Even if you are wolf. You`re my wolf." Kim knew she sounded corny but she didn`t care. The look on Jared`s face made her soul sing. He scooped her up and spun her around.

"I love you so much. You are my everything." He held her close. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth. It was tender. He was probably trying not to scare her anymore.

"So, what about the rest of our first date?" Jared asked as he set her down. "I don`t know about you but I am starving."

"I am too come to think of it." Kim giggled. They got back into the car and Jared started to drive towards Port Angeles.

"So what`s it like being a wolf?" Kim asked curious. She decided to take it in her stride.

"Once I got used to it it`s awesome. The heightened senses, the feeling of belonging the feeling of having a purpose in life."

"Why are the boys starting to change now?" His face contorted in rage.

"Because the bloodsuckers are back."

"The bloodsuckers? You mean vampires?" Kim was horrified.

"Yes. They live in Forks. They even go to the high-school there!"

"But..how?"

"Listen Kim. I don`t want to scare you anymore. It`s supposed to be a happy night. But you don`t have to worry about anything. They won`t hurt you. Never!" He was gripping the steering wheel so hard it looked like it would snap in two.

"Sorry Jared. It`s just..a lot to take in. I need to digest the information a bit." He smiled at her sweetly and caressed her cheek.

"Don`t say sorry. It`s understandable that you are a bit freaked." He let out a heavy breath through his nose.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked, wanting to change the subject for a bit.

"Port Angeles. The original plan was to take a romantic walk around the port, talk, have dinner then make out for a while before I dropped you home." They smiled at each other.

"It seems that we are doing that in the opposite order." Jared let out a bark of a laugh.

"Yeah it`s true. We could always make out more later."

"You`re cocky aren`t you?" Kim regarded him.

"A bit yes."

"But in an adorable way." Kim finished for him.

"So what restaurant are we going to?"

"There`s this great steak house that I know. I thought maybe there if you like."

"Sounds lovely."

They could see the lights of Port Angeles in the distance. During the rest of the ride Jared kept one of his hands over both of Kim`s. Kim felt almost contented. There was still one thing that Jared had to explain to her before the night was over though.

**Review. Don`t be shy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten. Hope you all enjoy. **

Kim sat across from Jared in the crowded steak house. He had ordered what she thought was a whole cow. Their fellow diners cast them curious glances. One rotund man had even complimented Jared on his ability to put away so much food while still having a completely flat stomach. A fact that also amazed Kim.

During dinner Jared bombarded her with questions about herself.

"What you you like to paint?" He asked curiously when she told him about her hobby.

"Landscapes mostly."

"What inspires you?"

"La Push. The rain. Anything and everything." They held hands over the table with some difficulty. Jared`s mountain of empty plates were staked between them.

"What music do you like?"

"Depends on the day. And my mood." She said knowing that Jared wouldn`t be satisfied with her answer.

"What would you listen to now?"

"Maybe some Cranberries." He pondered that.

"Linger?" He ventured. Kim blushed.

"Bingo." She smiled down at her empty plate. On cue the waitress came and cleared away everything.

"Would you like to see the desert menu?"

"Yes please." Kim answered. She felt like something sweet. She ordered the cheese cake. "Can I get a coffee with milk as well?"

"Of course."

"The same for me." Jared said.

"You know you are unbelievably cute when you blush." He began to massage her palm with his thumb.

"You know you are unbelievably cute all the time?" She countered. He looked smitten with that.

"You too."

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask me that?" He kissed the inside of her hand.

"I dunno. I guess I just want you to have fun."

"You don`t have to worry about that Kimi."

"Yes I do. I want you to have a good time with me."

"And I am."

The waitress arrived with the coffee, cake and the bill. Kim wasn`t surprised that it was so expensive. Jared had probably ran through the entire stock of meat they had in the kitchen. She was glad that she had the good sense to bring the money her father gave her. Kim pulled the fifty dollars from her purse and placed it on top of the bill. Jared saw this and shoved it back into her hand.

"No girlfriend of mine pays for dinner. I`m paying. I invited you." He put his money down and pulled the bill away from her.

"But Jared it`s so expensive. It`s not fair that you have to pay for it all."

"It is fair. I ate a lot. So just leave it." She knew he was done arguing. She ate her cake in silence and sipped her coffee. Jared was watching her.

"I`ve upset you."

"No you haven`t. I just feel bad."

"Don`t worry about it. Are you finished?"

"Yep. Thanks so much for the dinner." When they stood up to leave Jared gave Kim a huge kiss on the mouth.

"Mmm. You`re welcome."

"So what now? Romantic walk?" Kim asked.

"Making out?" Jared said waggling his eyebrows.

"Romantic walk coupled with making out?"

"Sounds perfect."

They left the restaurant and walked hand in hand down to the pier. Other couples strolling along like them hand in hand. The salty air was refreshing after the dinner. Kim was reminded of what she had wanted to ask him before.

"Jared?"

"Yes."

"When you changed into a werewolf. Was that when you suddenly noticed me?"

He took a while to answer her. Like he was weighing his words carefully.

"In simple terms than yes. But there`s more to it. Werewolves have a way of finding their perfect match. Imprinting we call it. It`s supposed to be rare but..but yes. When I looked at you for the first time after I changed I imprinted on you."

"And you noticed me before? And don`t lie." Kim had to know. Even if it hurt her. Again he took his time answering.

"I had never looked at you in that way before. But I had noticed you. I knew your face."

"But you thought my name was Karen." She felt the old bitterness come back.

"Please not this again." Jared groaned.

"If you hadn`t of changed then we wouldn`t be here together. If you weren`t forced to love me you wouldn`t even know I exist." The tears were fighting their way to the surface again.

"I am not forced to love you. Nothing can force love Kim! My spirit has always loved you, and yours mine. If I hadn`t of changed then maybe it would have taken a little longer but it would have happened anyway."

"You sound so sure Jared." The tears started to escape. Jared wiped them away and made Kim look into his eyes. She could see only pure love there.

"Love at first sight Kim. Only stronger. Way stronger. We were born to love each other. Believe me Kim, I am never this sentimental or emotional with anyone. Never with any other girl. You are the one that these feelings belong to." He kissed her softly wrapping his warm arms around her.

"What if you imprinted on someone better and forgot about me?" Kim sobbed harder into his chest. Jared clutched her tightly.

"There is no chance of that happening. I belong to you and only you. Please believe me."

"I just love you so much. I always have. I`ve tried to like other guys in the past but it`s always been you. But I was the girl you never noticed. How I wished I could be like those Forks girls. The ones that you dated. You could never know how that felt Jared. And I am not saying this to hurt you."

"I know you are not. But lets forget about the past and focus on our present. Yours is the only face I see now. No bimbo could ever in a million years replace you. So please, be happy." Jared pleaded this.

"Sorry Jared. I ruined tonight again." Kim wiped away the remaining tears and tried to smile up at him.

"That`s my girl." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his long arm around her shoulder. They strolled down to the bottom of the pier. Kim let the salt spray cool her face. Jared wrapped his arms around her from behind so she wouldn`t get cold.

"Why are you always so warm Jared?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I thinks it feels wonderful. I was just curious."

"It`s one of our defenses I think. To counter act the bloodsuckers."

"Cause they`re cold?"

"Yes exactly that."

"This is nice. Maybe the best night of my life." Kim sighed. Jared turned her to face him.

"It`s just getting started Kimi." He bent down and kissed her again, this time with more urgency.

**Reviews are so welcome. As well as any feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. Enjoy reading. **

Jared parked in the same dirt road before he dropped Kim home. They started to make out again but this time it was more tender and slow than rushed.

"Mmm do you want to go to the back seat?" Jared murmured nuzzling her neck. Panic gripped Kim. Her experience with guys was limited to just kissing. She knew the basics of what to do but she was afraid that she would be no good at it.

"Or we can stay here." To tell the truth she was really uncomfortable sitting in this twisted position.

"Come on. It`s more comfy." His sexy voice pleaded in her ear.

"Alright then." Kim complied. Not wanting to disappoint him anymore that night. She climbed into the back seat.

As soon as Jared was in the back he pulled her on top of him and hungrily attacked her mouth again. His hands started to explore her waist, stopping short when it came to her breasts. Going with her senses Kim kissed his neck and started to bite down gently.

"Oh yeah." He said with a moan that had a hint of a growl. Kim had to try really hard to pull herself away from him. The conversation she had with her father was playing over in her mind. She musn`t do anything stupid tonight.

"Jared, it`s too soon. I can`t." She sat up on his legs breathing heavily. He tried to pull her back down.

"Can`t? We`re just kissing Kimi."

"I haven`t done it before. I don`t want to lose it in a car." Comprehension dawned on Jared`s face.

"You mean sex? Oh man!" He started to laugh.

"Don`t make fun of me. Jerk!"

"I`m not. I`m beyond happy that you are a virgin."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because for me it was just wanting to be close to you. I don`t expect you to want to make love now."

All she could do was smile at him, relieved.

"I better be getting home. My dad was a bit..will be wondering where I am."

"How did your dad react to us going out tonight?" Jared asked, looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"He wasn`t upset. Wasn`t happy either. He just told me to be careful. That was so uncomfortable. I think he was trying to give me the sex talk. He looked more embarrassed than me."

"I don`t think he was talking about sex. He was probably talking about me." Jared frowned.

"About you? Why?" Then she knew. "He knows doesn`t he? That`s why you and Sam came to dinner that night."

"Yeah. The council knows everything. But they are also sworn to secrecy. You can`t tell anyone. Not your wives, children, friends. Your dad knew about me being a Werewolf from the beginning. When I imprinted on you I told him first."

"He couldn`t tell me before you told me."

"You got it." He said nodding. "He was warning you to be careful because of what happened to Emily Young."

"She was mauled by a bear. Everyone knows that." Jared shook his head.

"She is also Sam`s imprintee. She had a hard time excepting that cause he broke up with Leah for her."

"They`re cousins no?" Jared nodded. "And Emily didn`t get mauled by a bear did she?"

"No. One day Emily got Sam angry. So angry he phased right beside her and well...you can guess."

"That`s terrible." Jared eyed her, assessing her reaction.

"Sam would have killed himself if Emily wanted him to. That`s how terrible he felt. In the end she forgave him. And agreed to be his wife to boot. I`d never hurt you like that Kim. I swear."

"I know you wouldn`t. I took the news pretty well I think" They smiled at one another.

"So your dad was terrified that the same would happen to you. Understandably so."

"My dad is my dad."

"He loves you."

"I know. He is my dad."

"So you have two men looking out for you now. Lucky girl." Jared winked at her.

"I am. More so now I finally have you."

They pulled in for another long kiss before he dropped her off at her house. As they pulled into her driveway, she could see that her dad was waiting for them, sitting on the same bench that Jared had confessed his love for her five days ago. Mr. Carrillo`s face was riddled with anxiety. When she got out of the car and when he could see that she wasn`t hurt it softened into relief.

"You`ve told her then." Mr. Carrillo stated, not asked.

"I did Sir."

"How do you feel about this Kim?" His black eyes flicked to his daughter.

"Happy I guess." Jared`s hand squeezed hers.

"I am trusting you not to tell Daniel and Aliyah for the time being. I know that will be hard but you are almost and adult now. The time for being children is over for the both of you."

"Why can`t Daniel know if he might phase?" Jared answered that one.

"Because it might not happen. He is still young and the bloodsuckers might go away. If we tell him before, he will be living in fear."

"We know what the signs are. If he starts to change then a greater eye will be kept on him until he phases. If it happens the rest of us will support him."

"Okay." Kim was afraid for her little brother. She didn`t want him to get hurt. Another question popped into her head. A more disturbing one.

"Do the bloodsuckers come here? To La Push?"

"No, we made a treaty with them during your grandfathers time. They stick to their land to hunt. They don`t come near us."

"If they do then they die." Jared said with venom. Kim`s dad shot him a warning look.

"And you don`t mind that they hunt people?" She was shocked and appalled.

"These ones don`t hunt people. Only animals. If they shed human blood here or in Forks then the treaty is null." Her father explained.

"And you can kill vampires?" She looked at Jared in awe who smirked a little.

"Sure can. You saw how big I was." This apparently was the wrong thing to say. Mr. Carrillo`s face turned bright red.

"You phased in front of her. ARE YOU INSANE?" He yelled. Kim could see the curtains of her house twitching.

"No I`m not. I am in control of it. I phased to make her believe me."

"It`s true dad." Said Kim trying to calm him down. "He did it far away from me."

"If you pull a stunt like that again, imprint or no imprint, you won`t be seeing my daughter again." Jared`s face contorted a little but he regained his composure almost immediately.

"I won`t do it again. But you can`t keep me away from her. You know that`s impossible."

The two men were staring at each other. Kim wondered how her dad could keep his composure and scary presence over Jared, who was a lot bigger than he was, not to mention being a werewolf. They seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement. Mr. Carrillo nodded his head at Jared.

"Kim you can come in when you are ready. You must be tired and I know that Aliyah is still awake upstairs waiting for you to tell her everything. Goodnight Jared."

"Goodnight Mr. Carrillo." With that her father went in and closed the front door gently behind him. Jared pulled him into his arms and looked down at her.

"That well surprisingly well." He looked pleased.

"It did. I think my dad likes you." She placed a kiss on his neck and moved away to go inside. Jared wouldn`t let go of her hand. She didn`t want him to.

"I don`t want to be away from you."

"Me neither."

"I`ll see you tomorrow? Morning?" He asked hopefully with his puppy dog eyes.

"I`ll be waiting."

"Good night beautiful."

"Good night handsome."

**Reviews anyone? Smiles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve. I`m not that happy with it, terrible writers block and stress from work. **

**Anyway enjoy. If you don`t, tell me anyway. Smiles.**

It had been three months since Kim and Jared had started going out together. Jared had told Kim that dating wasn`t the word he would use to describe what they were doing or what they had. He couldn`t really find to words he wanted. They both knew that they were soul mates. Spirt husband and wife. Mates. Best friends. Protectors. They were everything and anything to each other. If a word existed for all these things it hadn`t been invented yet. Or maybe soul mate encompassed it all.

Kim thought that if there was a time when she needed Jared`s support it would be now. Three months of loveliness alone with Jared was coupled with three months of lying to her friends and siblings of what was the true nature of their relationship. She hated the hurt in Aliyah`s eyes when she knew Kim was lying to her. She hated the suspicion and hostility in which her brother regarded Jared and the rest of the pack. Again, she hated spending less time with her friends in favor of Jared. She had sworn she would not turn into one of those girls who dumped their friends for the first boy to show interest in them. She knew that it was gradually happening though.

With Jared spending every free second he had with Kim, Michelle and Joanna started to distance themselves more from her. Jared would hog all of Kim`s attention during school. Where she was, he was usually in tow. She loved being the center of his world, he was also the centre of hers, but, she could see her friends growing resentful of his constant presence. Of his sudden invasion into their trio. Kim wasn`t stupid. If she wanted to keep her friends she would have to do something.

One rather rainy saturday they were talking a walk in the woods near first beach. There they liked to talk, kiss and basically be together completely alone.

"What are you thinking about Kimi? You look worried about something." Jared asked, stroking her cheek with his big warm hand. The touch of him still had the ability to send electric waves down Kim`s whole body.

"It`s just that..well..I think my friends are angry at me." Jared gave her a quizzical look. Searching her face.

"Why would they be angry?" He asked softly.

"I think it`s because I`m kinda dumping them for you." She couldn`t look him in the face as she said that.

"You haven`t dumped anyone. They are just jealous girls." The scornful way he said this made Kim pull her hand out of his. She was angry.

"They are my friends Jared. They have been for years." She wanted to hurt him so she added. "Before you even knew I existed." She got the desired effect. Jared`s face fell then contorted into anger.

"So you are blaming me for your friends shutting you out. You`re out of your mind." He laughed bitterly.

"They are shutting me out because they know I`m lying to them. If I could just tell them the truth then..."

"NO!" He yelled that looking demented. "You can never tell anyone. God! I didn`t think you were this stupid! Have you told anyone?" He grabbed Kim by the upper arms and shook her a little. "Tell me!"

"I haven`t! I swear!" He didn`t loosen his grip.

"You can`t! Promise me that you will never do it!"

"I promise..please..you`re hurting me." His grip was beginning to get painful. He let go of her with those words as if she had electricuted him.

"I`m sorry..sorry..I`m so sorry, please...Kim...I`m sorry" He dropped to his knees and dug his head into Kim`s chest. She was scared but she felt sorry for him. She remembered the whole Sam/Emily incident.

"Jared please it`s okay. Just stop..." She dropped to her knees in front of him and kissed him gently on the lips. He hardly seemed able to return the kiss.

"Don`t know your own strength sometimes, that`s all. I know you didn`t do it intentionally."

"Kim I swear to you, it will never happen again. I`m was just..."

"You were angry." She finished for him.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"I`ll do anything to make you happy, to feel better. Tell me and I`ll do it." His face was pleading. Kim knew that this was her time to make him happy. To do something she had wanted to do with him for a long time.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything. You name it and I`ll do it."

"It`s something we can do together."

"Okay. Just tell me what."

"We can..if you want..have sex."

His face read shock and then hope.

"Are you sure you want this." He whispered. His voice was telling her to be sure.

"Yes. Do you want to?" She blushed violently. He cupped her face gently in both of his big hands and kissed her longingly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." She giggled nervously.

"So, where can we go? You know..to.." Kim added unsure. Jared thought for a while.

"Maybe my place when my parents are out at work. There is always someone at your house so that`s out of the question."

"I think my bed would be a little small for the both of us." Kim said smiling. Jared stared at her dark eyed and lustful. It gave her that fluttering feeling deep inside her.

"My bed is big enough." He said simply.

"When can I see it?"

"Whenever you want."

They stared at one another intensely for what seemed like an eternity.

"How about now?"

**Reviews please. I need to know what I am doing right and wrong. Smiles.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohhh Chapter 13. The sexy one. There is a reason this is rating M and this is it. Let me know what you think. And thanks so much for the reviews from chapter 12. **

Jared led Kim into his living room and sat her down on his worn brown sofa. He knelt in front of her and kissed her gently.

"Do you mind waiting here a little while I tidy up my room?"

"I don`t care if your room is messy." Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lustfully. A kiss he returned with vigor. A low growl echoed from deep inside him.

"If you don`t mind then I don`t mind." With this he lifted Kim from the sofa and carried her off to his room. Once inside he placed her on her feet and went to make his bed and then close the blinds.

The rooms was in semi-darkness. He turned on a little lamp next to the bed and stood facing her, watching her. Kim still stood in the same place where he put her down.

"You can still change your mind whenever you want Kimi." Jared whispered.

" I`m not going to." She whispered back.

Their eyes were locked into the others. Kim felt her skin burning. Not from embarrassment but from the deep need for him to touch her. From the deep need to feel close to him. She removed removed her shoes and leggings first. Jared just stood still by the bed, taking her in with his eyes. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it in the little heap with her other clothes. She sat down on the bed in her underwear.

Jared came and stood in front of her. She could see the huge bulge of his erection and she squirmed in excitement. Her clit started to throb in anticipation of what was going to happen. If it was any other guy she would have been scared. But this was Jared. She had no reason to be scared when she was with him.

As quick as a flash he took off all of his clothes and sat down next to Kim on the bed. His warm fingers traced feather light patterns on the skin of her neck and shoulders. He gave her soft warm kisses on the back of her neck and traced one long finger down the length of her spine.

Kim, wanting more, took off her bra and wiggled out of her panties. She turned to Jared and pressed her body hard to his. The warmth felt wonderful. Flesh on flesh. Electricity flowed between them as they explored each others body. Jared lay her down on her back and cupped her breasts. The look of awe on his face as pulled and caressed made Kim blush again. He noticed this and kissed her warmly.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, smiling lovingly down at her.

"Because it looks like you like my breasts." She said with a little giggle.

"I don`t like them. I love them. They`re perfect." He took one hazelnut colored nipple in his mouth and licked around the hardened tip.

"You don`t think my nipples are too big?" She asked shyly.

"They are beautiful, just like you are."

"You`re beautiful." Kim said awed. Tracing Jared`s hard muscled russet chest. "Tell me what you like."

"I like everything you do." Jared purred in her ear. He ground his erection into her thigh. Kim linked her leg around one of Jared`s big ones and rubbed her wet vagina against his thigh. They moved in sync for a while until Jared broke it. Wordlessly he moved down her body kissing his way down to her excited sex. His fingers stroked her silky mound of pubic hair as he littered kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"I like you natural. Promise me you won`t wax it all off." The sensation of having his mouth so close to the most intimate part of her body would have made Kim agree to anything at that moment.

"I promise." Her breathing quickened as Jared spread her lips apart and gently started to explore her with his tongue. She let out a sudden moan of pleasure as his tongue started to trace her clitoris. The most heavenly aching pleasure was building up deep inside her. The more she moaned the more Jared sped up his mouth and tongue. The ache was reaching it`s height. Kim grabbed her breasts and squeezed tight as the orgasm rocked her body and made her vagina grow slick. She arched her back and cried out Jared`s name loudly as wave after wave of joy flooded over her. Jared remained where his was, breathing her scent in deep.

"Did you like it?" He asked, tapping his finger lightly against her over sensitive clit.

"I loved it Jared."

He placed one last kiss on her clit and then made his way back up to her. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and dragged his mouth to hers. He tasted of her juices. She reached down to hold his huge throbbing penis. It was hard as wood and even warmer than the rest of him. She moved her hand up and down. It came natural. She knew instinctively what he wanted and what he desired. She wiggled herself down so they were pelvis to pelvis. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rubbed her warm wet pussy against the long thick length of his cock.

"Oh Kim, I love you so much, I don`t think I can wait any longer." He half moaned half said.

"I love you too Jared. I want you to do what makes you feel good. I want you inside me."

They fused together passionately for another kiss until Jared broke away and sat up. He pulled Kim up with him and sat her straddling him. Guiding the head of his cock to his opening, he gently rocked Kim up and down. Kim could have described the feeling as both painful and amazing. The gentle rocking movements stretched her opening little by little as to fit more of him inside of her. Kim knew he wanted to go faster but was afraid of hurting her. She pushed herself down hard onto him and was gripped by a searing pain followed by a trickling of warm liquid on her thighs which could only have been her hymen breaking. She let out a yelp of pain as Jared moaned loudly in pleasure. He held her closer.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Just kiss me Jared." Their mouths met in a flurry of tongues as she continued to rock up and down on Jared`s cock. After a while the pain subsided a little and she sped up and moaned and cried more and more. Jared grabbed her ass and forced himself deeper inside of her, bringing some more pleasurable pain. Kim sensed Jared was going to come. He buried his head in her shoulder and moaned her name over and over again.

"I`m gonna come, Oh Kim." He tightened his hold on her and let out a growl of pleasure and Kim felt his penis spasm inside of her as he emptied his warm seed.

Both breathing heavily they lay back on the bed still embracing. Neither willing to let go of the other.

**It isn`t over yet. I wouldn`t make a scene this important so short. Part two will be up shortly. **

**Hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Reviews and smiles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. What happened next. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think and don`t be shy. Smiles and happy reading.**

They lay in the others arms for a long time after. Kim`s whole body felt as if it were on fire. After a while Jared loosened his hold on her and propped himself up on his arm. His face was the perfect picture of contentment and happiness. His long fingers searched her face, as if he was trying to memorize it. Kim took hold of his hand and placed a little kiss on each finger.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life Kim." He said ardently, wrapping his free arm around her small waist.

"Of mine too." They kissed lovingly.

"How do you feel?" His face changed from blissful happiness to concern as he looked down towards her crotch. Truth be told, she was aching painfully, but she wasn`t sad about it. It was the good sort of pain. She felt content. She touched her vagina gingerly and saw that her fingers were a mess of blood and semen. Jared`s now flaccid penis and thighs were stained with her blood as well. One big, shocking thought hit her.

"We didn`t use protection." Jared looked shocked.

"You`re not on the pill?"

"No."

"Shit. I didn`t even think about it..." He trailed off and sat upright. He sat thinking for a while. Kim felt horror replacing the joy she felt a moment ago.

"I just finished my period last week. I don`t think I`m at the fertile stage yet. But to be sure I could go and take the morning after pill."

"I`m not sure I want you to do that Kimi." He said quietly.

"Why not?" She was utterly confused.

"I don`t know if I can explain why. It`s like...I don`t care if you get pregnant. It will happen eventually. I just..I dunno Kim." He reached over to her and cupped her face.

"Jared. I kinda feel the same way but..at the same time we are just eighteen." She said it softly, as not to upset him anymore.

"Next time I`ll wear a condom okay?" He smiled playfully at her and tickled her on the sensitive area on her waist. She started to giggle and pushed the thoughts of pregnancy to the back of her mind.

"Emm.. I think we should get cleaned up a bit." Kim said remembering the sticky mess between her legs. Jared carefully placed his hand between her legs and cupped her vagina. The warmth of him hand there was soothing.

"I`m sorry that I hurt you Kimi." He said again.

"It always does the first time sweetheart so don`t be sorry. It`s not a bad hurt." She smiled at him reassuringly. "I`m not lying to you."

"I know you`re not, my love."

"How do you feel Jared?" She asked, trying to take the focus away from herself.

"The best I`ve felt in all my life. I never knew that it could be this good." He sighed heavily.

"So I`m better than the other girls you have made love to?" Kim half joked. She wanted to know how she matched up to the others.

"Until today I have never made love to any other girl." Kim cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Jared. I know you are not a virgin. I know there has been other girls."

"There were other girls in the past, but I never made love to them. That was just sex." If that was meant to reassure her it then it didn`t really. "I have never truly made love until you." This made her feel better.

"I have never felt so close to somebody in my life Jared. I always knew it would be you."

"Really?" He looked overjoyed.

"Maybe I imprinted on you before you imprinted on me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I have always had a crush on you. Since forever. I think I fell in love with you when we began high-school. I was strange. I didn`t know you but I did."

"I think I would have figured it out eventually Kim. Imprint or no imprint." He looked so sure.

"Maybe you would or maybe you would not have. You don`t know how happy I am that you have imprinted on me."

"Same. Until you, I don`t think I knew what love was. What my priorities were. You are my whole reason for being. I know now what I am meant to do with my life."

"I don`t know what to say to that Jared. Only that it makes me so happy I want to burst."

"Come Miss Kimi" He pulled her off the bed and carried her squealing into the bathroom "time for a shower with me."

They both squeezed into the shower cubicle and stood under as the warm water ran over them. With a plain bar of soap, Jared carefully washed Kim`s body. He treated her with the same reverence as one would something valuable and beautiful. He even insisted on washing her hair and laughed when he shaped her long hair into a porcupine tail over her head. Kim did the same with Jared. She marveled at the beauty and strength of his body. The perfect flatness of his stomach, the sculpted muscles of his legs and arms. She traced the curve of his hips into his groin. It was like a trail that led to treasure. When they had finished and dried off, they went to back to his bedroom.

"What time do your parents get home?" Kim asked, peeking out the blinds. Jared checked the alarm clock next to his bed.

"In about a half an hour."

"Really? I should really go then. I don`t want them to think that I`m some naked hussy in their son`s bedroom." Jared roared with laughter.

"Jesus! They wouldn`t think that. You`ve met them."

"But still. I should better get going." Kim started pulling on her clothes. Jared sighed and started to do the same.

"When we have our own place we don`t have to worry about being caught doing anything. We will be able to do what we want."

Kim felt herself blush.

"You want to live with me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I do! What the hell Kim?" He ruffled her wet hair affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"When?"

"When we finish school I suppose." He answered, thinking. Kim`s mind was awash with images of them in their own little place. A place like Emily Young`s but more her own. She smiled to herself. She looked over at her perfect guy who was pulling on his jeans and looking for a T-shirt. Life could never get better than this, Kim concluded.

**Review please. It makes for a better story. Smiles.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey look, isn`t that Jacob Black." Kim said nosily, craning her head for a better view from the car window. It was for sure Jacob Black, riding a motorcycle, with a long haired brunette. Jared looked towards where Kim indicated with interest.

"Sure is him. We are waiting for him to phase any day now. If Embry already has then he should soon. Nice bike."

"Nice girl too." Kim eyed the pretty girl. She was from Forks no doubt. She looked at Jared from the corner of her eye.

"I know all your tricks Kimi. I don`t even know why you get jealous." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"That girl is a moron. Her name is Bella Swan. I told you about that chick we found in the woods in September." He said with a snort of laughter.

"That`s her? What`s she doing here?" Kim`s eyes opened wide with interest.

"You are so nosey."

"Am not. It`s not everyday you see a girl who dated a vampire. I thought she would look weird or something."

"Jacob has it pretty bad for her according to Embry. When he shifts she might cause problems."

"How so? He might imprint on her."

"I dunno. We usually print on tribe members."

"How could she date a vampire? That is so gross. They are not even alive!"

"I don`t know what they are. All I know is that she must be fucked up in the head. When Sam found her she was all huddled up in the woods crying and shit. That was sad. I felt sorry for her."

"That is sad." Kim agreed. If Jared left her she would probably have felt the same way. The thoughts of it knotted her stomach. "You have to patrol later?"

"Yeah. With Embry. I`d rather be with you though." He smiled over at her and squeezed her thigh.

"I know you would. I`ll call Joanna tonight. See if she wants to see a movie or something." She got excited with this.

"I`d rather you stay in the rez."

"Jared. I know you are just looking out for me but.."

"I know. I am being the crazy over protective boyfriend."

"A bit yes." She admitted.

"Promise to call me when you get there and when you get home."

"Promise sweetheart. But you don`t need to worry about me." So overprotective Kim thought with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmmff." Jared looked like he was having a difficult time trying not to say what he really wanted to. She knew he wasn`t being like that to make her stay home that night, he was really worried. But the vampires were gone, there was nothing to be worried about anymore. Besides, she really needed a girls night out.

"Jared. You always tell me you want me to be happy." If she had to consort to emotional manipulation then she would.

"I do. You know it." He said passionately.

"You make me the happiest woman in the world, but I need my friends too."

"I know. I`m not trying to make you dump them."

"I know you`re not. I need to spend time with them too. Who else can I tell that I lost my virginity?" She asked with a grin.

"Girl talk then. You can tell Emily as well you know. You two could be good friends."

"I know Jared. But my friends are like my sisters. I can`t force a close friendship on Emily in just a short couple of months of knowing her."

"That`s true. But I know that Emily would like to see more of you though. She says so all the time."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"That`s what you are doing to me."

"I`ll make more of an effort to make friends with Emily okay."

"Great. At least Emily is in the same situation as you."

"Yeah but everything I tell Emily will get back to Sam then will get back to you."

"So?"

"So, there are some things I don`t want you to know." She smiled mischievously at him.

"You little fox." He ticked her knee.

"Am not." She giggled.

"Are so. You are so hot when you act all innocent. God, I wish I didn`t have patrol tonight."

"What would we do if you didn`t have patrol tonight?" Kim asked quietly. Jared gave her a long, searching look.

"Don`t distract me like that while I`m driving." In a flash he went from being playful to being all quiet and serious.

"Sorry." Kim almost whispered, a bit lost for words. Jared could sure blow hot and cold when he wanted. He pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine.

"Be careful tonight. Remember to call me."

"If you are phased then how will you even know I called?"

"When I phase back I will see the missed calls. Just promise me."

"I already promised Jared. I`ll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. Love you." He kissed her gently on the mouth. It was too short.

"Love you too." She got out and went inside. She felt strange. Jared and his moods she cursed. When he was down it got her down. When he was happy so was she. She debated on whether she should even go out. Little Jamie was screaming in her mothers arms, the twins were running around naked, Dani was playing the play-station, oblivious to everything going on around him. Screw it, thought Kim, she was going to have fun tonight. She got out her phone to call Joanna.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that last chapter was a bit shitty so I hope that this one is better. Have fun reading and don`t forget to review. Smiles.**

"You look hot Kimba." Joanna eyed Kim`s outfit, nodding appreciatively.

"Hot enough for the cinema. I suppose I just wanted to get dressed up."

"We`re not going to the cinema." Joanna answered mysteriously.

"We`re not? Where are we going?" Kim asked with excitement.

"To a party down on first beach. Booze, boys, and us two bimbos."

"Fucking hell. This is unexpected."

"Don`t invite Jared. This is girls night."

"I know you don`t like him Joanna, but it`s just us two tonight."

"It`s not that I don`t like him. I just don`t like the way he is taking over your life. Michelle and I miss you tons." Joanna sounded genuinely sad.

"I miss you guys too. It`s just that things with Jared got really intense pretty fast."

"You can say that again. He`s like obsessed with you." Both girls giggled.

"We did it."

Joanna slammed on the breaks and the car ground to a screeching halt.

"Fuck off! You guys fucked? How was it?" Joanna was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Amazing." Kim responded. Both girls shrieked with glee.

"I bet he`s huge."

"He is."

"How big?"

"Long and thick. It felt like he tore me in half. I`d say about 12 inches."

"You lucky fucking bitch!" Joanna shock her head smiling.

"I know right."

Joanna started the car back up and continued to drive down to first beach.

"I need to find me a guy. This is what it`s all about tonight. You can be my wing woman."

"Of course. Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?"

"No, not really. I just want to see if the same old guys look any different with beer goggles."

"I won`t let you do anything stupid though! I have veto rights."

"Deal." They pinky promised.

"So, what`s the boyfriend up to tonight?" Joanna eyed her suspiciously.

"He`s having a boys night with Paul and Sam. Video games and the like." The lie came easily to Kim. She was used to it by now.

"Boring. He should be fucking you instead of fucking around with video games. Must be really important to miss out on all of this." She indicated Kim`s body with a wave of her hand. Kim knew Joanna long enough to know that she was telling her something else. Kim let it slide.

"I need to spend time with my friends. I need to bitch and moan and shit."

"Bitching is sooooo good." Joanna agreed as she parked her car next to a blue pick up. They zipped and buttoned up their coats and got out of the car.

Kim could smell the bonfire smoke mixed with the salty ocean air. Laughter and chatter could be heard coming from the beach. She felt elated. She loved bonfires at the beach. She also felt horrible pangs of guilt for preferring to be here with Joanna than Jared. She took out her phone and texted Jared, telling him where she was.

"Don`t invite him!" Joanna commanded.

"Jesus, I was just texting him."

"Fine. Now, here`s my car keys. You drive if I get too wasted."

"Deal. I`m not having you kill the both of us."

The two girls headed down to the bonfire. There were only about thirty people there. Kim knew them all, she had even dated a couple of the boys.

"Kim! I`m surprised Jared has let you out of his clutches long enough to come tonight." Kim turned to see David Clifford, an ex that she was on good terms with, behind her smiling.

"Hey David, still as moronic as ever I see." He laughed at that and handed her a beer.

"I`m working on it. So, where is said boyfriend? Off baby-sitting La Push?"

Kim was used to people thinking that the pack were nothing more than overzealous freaks bent on keeping La Push wholesome. Since she couldn`t educate anyone about the truth she let it slide.

"Come on David, he`s out with his friends having fun."

"Whatever, all I know is that Sam Fucking He-Man Uley literally sniffed me out yesterday and took all my weed. How he fucking knew is anyones guess."

"You do smell like weed a lot of the time you know."

"I knew you would defend him. They have taken you over to the dark side."

"There is no dark side David. Stop being such a freak." Kim was beginning to regret coming. People were starting to listen in to their conversation with interest.

"Whatever Kim. All I know is that they are nut jobs. I`m not the only person who thinks so."

"Conversation over David." Kim made to turn away and look for Joanna. She rationalized that she couldn`t blame anyone who wasn`t in on the secret from thinking that the pack was up to something fishy. She would just have to keep her temper under control tonight. She sat down on a log close to the fire. She knew that people were whispering about her. Some even pointed. Nobody came to talk to her. Being totally wrapped up in Jared had shielded her from what everybody was saying about her. Joanna and Michelle probably didn`t have to guts to tell her what was going on.

"Kimi, why do you look like your dog just died." Joanna sat next to her.

"They are all talking about me."

"I know. They do it at school too." Joanna said without hesitation.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" Kim was angry and shocked at her friend.

"Because if I did you wouldn`t have listened, not with Jared around. You are so wrapped up in him that you can`t see what is going on around you. People are scared of him and his friends. You don`t want to know half the rumors that I hear about you."

"So you brought me here to enlighten me?" Kim couldn`t keep the acid from her voice.

"Yes. It was the only way I could make you see." Joanna said kindly.

"Joanna. What do you think of Jared. Personally."

"I don`t believe the rumors. But I know something weird is going on. I`m not blind. I also know that you know what`s going on. But, looking at the two of you makes me believe that there is such a thing as true love. It`s like you are made for each other. It`s depressing."

"Thanks for being honest Joanna."

"Will you be honest with me?" Kim knew what Joanna wanted to find out about.

"If someone swore you to never tell a secret would you keep that promise?" Kim asked.

"Yes I would. I would never tell. You know you can trust me Kim." Joanna`s eyes lit up with the prospect of finding out the truth of the matter.

"Jared swore me to a secret. And as much as I want to tell you I can`t." Joanna looked at first angry but then her features softened.

"I understand Kim. But promise me it`s nothing cult related or hard drugs."

"I swear it`s not. Do I look like I`m on drugs or about to be sacrificed?"

"Okay I believe you."

Kim and Joanna hugged. It was nice being able to talk to Joanna about things. It made life less strange. After that they went and joined the party. Kim was able to shrug off their strange behavior towards her and genuinely have fun. After a couple of beers and a couple of shots of whiskey she was happily drunk, as was Joanna. Kim wasn`t going to be driving anyone home tonight. She reflected that the half hour walk would sober her up. She wondered what Jared was doing at the moment. Reality dawned on her that she was supposed to call him and let him know she was home safe. She checked her watch. It was going on two in the morning. Jared would have phased back to human by now. She stumbled over to her bag to get her phone and call him. She had thirty missed call and as many texts. She was about to call him when she heard a familiar voice shout from the woods.

"Okay Kids, pack up and go home now before we call your parents." Sam Uley commanded from the darkness of the woods.

"Shit it`s super-nanny." Somebody swore behind her.

Kim knew that Jared was with him. Sure enough her suspicions were proved correct when four tall dark figures walked towards the bonfire. Jared immediately sought Kim out. His face was a mask of anger.

**Review please and let me know what you think. Smiles.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I will work on what you guys suggested. Anyway, Chapter 17. Hope you enjoy.**

"I bet she told him we were all here."

"What a rat."

"This sucks balls. If Sam tells my parents I was drinking I will be grounded for the rest of my life."

As the rest of the group left the bonfire they cast Kim annoyed looks and muttered darkly to each other. Kim cringed inwardly. She was not used to having this many people hate her. Joanna sunk up next to her and handed her her handbag. Kim refused to look at Jared. If she was a coward for not wanting to face him at the moment then so be it. The pack stood shoulder to shoulder, it was quite an intimidating sight. Kim realized that she couldn`t blame anyone for being afraid of them. The group dispersed until it was just herself and Joanna left. Kim was feeling quite sick, whether from the nerves or alcohol she couldn`t tell.

"You should be getting home Joanna. Embry will give you a ride." Sam used his commander voice. Joanna locked eyes with Sam. She was totally unafraid of him.

"Embry won`t be giving me a ride anywhere. Me and Kim are walking home."

"Kim is coming home with me Joanna. I will give you a lift too." Jared spoke for the first time. His voice sounded strained. He was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Did Kim ask you for a ride?" Joanna retorted.

"No. She is my girlfriend. I`m here. I`m bringing her home."

"If she doesn`t want a ride then she isn`t coming with you."

"Just stop it! I`m walking home, are you coming Joanna?" Kim spoke up for the first time.

"Don`t be like this Kim. It`s a long walk. Let me drive you." Jared came towards her and wrapped his long arms around her, warming and soothing her.

"Why did you come here Jared?" Kim asked, releasing herself from his grip.

"He came to ruin your reputation even more." Joanna said angrily. "He won`t stop until you don`t have any friends left and he`s all you have."

"Joanna! Why are you saying all this stuff?" Kim was appalled.

" Because she`s drunk! She doesn`t mean it Kim." Jared tried to calm the situation, but he ended up adding more fuel to the fire.

"I do mean it Jared. You want Kim to yourself so you are..."

"STOP IT!" Kim screamed. "I`m going home now. What you want to do Joanna is your own business and what I do is mine. SO BUTT OUT!"

"FINE. Embry you can drive me." Joanna grabbed her keys from Kim`s pocket and then threw them at a bemused Embry. She stalked off in the direction of her car. Kim turned and walked towards the main road.

"Kim, come on. I`ll drive you." Jared tried to take hold of her arm but she shrugged him off angrily.

"Leave me ALONE." She shrieked at him. He stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds completely shocked.

"What? Kimi tell me what I did." Jared sounded pathetic pleading. She was determined not to melt at this. She was too angry.

"Why did you have to come here tonight huh? Why didn`t you just stay away?"

"I was worried about you! I thought you were going to the cinema."

"So I changed my plans. So fucking what. You and your pack ruined everyones night."

"Sam went a bit overboard on the whole calling your parents thing but we are just looking out for everyone."

"Well, they sure didn`t appreciate being looked out for did they?"

"Are you really that angry that I came here Kim?" Jared asked quietly.

"I don`t know. Yes. It`s like you don`t trust me or something."

"I do trust you. I just get nervous when I`m not with you."

"And that gives you the right come and collect me?"

"You never answered your phone! How was I supposed to know if you were okay or not. As I said, I was worried." He was beginning to sound pissed off now.

"Well now you know that I`m okay you can leave and I can go home."

"If you really think that I`m going to leave you here to walk home by yourself you`re crazy. If you don`t let me drive you then I`m walking with you."

"Please Jared, I just want to be by myself." That came out as weak when she looked into Jared`s eyes. It was impossible to be truly mad at him.

"Kimi, I`m not leaving you here. You know that I can`t, I know that you don`t want me too. If you did really want me to go.." He stepped closer to Kim and placed his hot hands on her shoulders, massaging them a little. "I would have done as you asked and left."

"Jared.." She whispered into his chest. He tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes.

"Tell me my love." He stroked her cheek and held her closer.

"I going to be sick." Sure enough she was, Jared let go of her as she sped into the nearby trees and vomited up everything that was in her stomach.

"Everything up now baby?" He asked concerned, massaging the back of her neck and pulling her upright. Her knees and her hands were muddy. She smelt and tasted like alcohol and vomit.

"Yeah, I think so." She said in a weak voice. Her head started to pound.

"Can I take you home now?" He asked, the concern in his voice was thick.

"Yes please. But can we walk. If I go in a car I`ll throw up again." She said clutching his t-shirt with her muddy hands.

"What ever you want Kimi love." He answered lovingly as he gathered her up in his arms. He carried her close to his body and walked in the direction of her house.

"I feel like shit."

"I`m not surprised. Now I know that you are a lightweight." He giggled.

"I look like shit as well."

"Nah, you look beautiful as always." He said adoringly, placing a huge kiss on her clammy forehead.

"I have no friends left."

"What? Of course you do. Joanna will come around. It was just a fight."

"She knows something is up with you and the rest of the pack. She tried to get it out of me tonight." Jared's arms stiffened slightly.

"She tried?" Jared asked hesitantly.

"Don`t worry. I didn`t tell. I swore I wouldn`t."

"I love you Kimi."

"Love you too. I`m sorry I was a bitch to you tonight. I was just.."

"Don`t say sorry. It was my fault all of this happened."

"My parents will probably be waiting up for me. Oh man, I`m in so much trouble."

"Nah. I called your dad a while ago and told him you were over at Emily`s. I told him that when I phased back that I would bring you home."

"You are so smart." She said adoringly.

"I know."

"Do you want to sleep at my place?"

"Don`t you share a room with your sister?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"You`ll be sleeping on the sofa bed in the living room."

"Would your parents be cool with that." He asked hesitantly.

"Why not? They like you." Kim could see no reason why her parents would object. It was the sofa after all, not her bed.

"Then yeah, that would be wonderful. I can get to sleep close to you for once." He looked so happy that Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, avoiding his mouth for fear of grossing him out with vomit breath.

**Remember, rate and review. Criticize. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Enjoy. The first of Jared`s POV. Hope you like.**

Jared could hear eight heart beats in the house. He knew that two were very close to him. He rolled onto his stomach and popped open one eye. Two small boys were watching him wearing matching spider man pajamas. They had Kim`s eyes. Dark brown and almond shaped. The most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Morning." Jared said groggily. The twins just stood there staring at him.

"You can talk right?" Silence.

"Is your sister awake yet?"

"They are asleep."

"Which twin are you?" Jared asked the one on the left.

"Ben."

"Do you want us to wake them up?" The one on the right, Henry, asked.

"Nah, let them sleep."

"We want to watch TV." Ben said.

"Then watch it. It`s your house." Jared dragged himself out of the sofa bed and made it up. The two boys just watched him as they would a cartoon.

"What are you two squirts looking at?" Jared asked.

"Why are you so big?" Henry asked.

"Because I drink lots of milk and eat lots of eggs."

"Why did you sleep here?" Ben asked.

"Cause I was tired and far away from my house."

"Are you going to live here forever?" Henry asked.

"No, I don`t think so." Jared answered patiently.

"You`re bigger than Daddy and Danny." Ben said.

"That`s true. I thought you wanted to watch the TV." Jared had no experience with little kids.

"Do you want to see Winter?" Ben asked.

"Your dog? Okay."

"He`s outside. We are not allowed to go outside without a big person." Henry said.

"Then maybe later. I`m not getting into trouble with your parents for letting you out."

"We`re hungry." Henry said.

"You want breakfast?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Come on then." He scooped up each of them under his arms and headed to the kitchen. They were screeching with laughter. He sat them down at the kitchen table.

"What do you want? Cereal?"

"We want pancakes." Yelled Ben.

"I suck at making pancakes. It`s either cereal or nothing."

"Coco pops." They said in unison. Jared rummaged through the the cupboards looking for the coco pops. Jared heard someone stirring up in Kim`s bedroom. He strained his ears. When he heard her cough and yawn he knew she was awake. He smiled to himself in anticipation of seeing her again. He calculated that she would come down in about twenty seconds. For him that was an eternity to wait. Her soft footfalls came quietly down the stairs, Jared`s breathing quickened as she entered the kitchen. The search for the cereal was abandoned as all his focus fell on her. His imprint. His perfect girl. She was wearing a rather old fashioned white nightgown that made her look adorable. He strode over to her and hugged her gently. Having her close to him was heaven, the touch of her skin was bliss.

"Morning." She said a little embarrassed. She had violet shadows under her eyes. Delicate, like the flowers she loved so much.

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He asked, smoothing down her hair.

"Not too bad." He knew she was lying. "How about you?"

"Pretty good, until these two woke me up." He indicated Ben and Henry with a jerk of his thumb.

"Guys, you don`t wake up a guest."

"We didn`t!" Henry said giggling.

"What would you like for breakfast my lady?" Kim giggled and blushed. He loved when she did that.

"You are a guest here. I`ll make you breakfast." Kim got up and went to the fridge.

"We want pancakes." The twins yelled.

"Quiet. You`ll wake Jamie and mom and dad." Kim scolded them. They fell silent. She opened the fridge and took the milk.

"You want coffee?" Kim asked him. His eyes could never leave her when she was near him. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

"Yeah sure." Jared said. He wrapped himself around Kim`s small, sleep warmed frame. The touch of her soothed him. It felt natural, like he was home. He breathed in her scent. Delicious. The most potent perfume he had ever smelt. A smell that drove him crazy with desire.

"It`s kinda difficult when you are holding down my arms." She giggled and he released her. She took his two hands and placed them on her small waist as she got busy making the the coffee.

"You want coco pops?" She turned to her little brothers who bobbed their heads up and down.

"Then get the cereal and bowls and spoons." Kim ordered. The two little ones went to a low cupboard and took out everything. Kim poured out the coco pops and the milk for them.

"Mmmm." Ben and Henry said together.

"Mmmm yeah." Kim said putting the cereal back in its place. She looked up at Jared and winked at him. His heart started to flutter.

"Do you want to get breakfast in town?" She asked suddenly. He would give her anything so of course they would have breakfast in town.

"Yes, if you want." He knew something was bothering her. She was his to read. "Is there anything up?"

"I just don`t want to face my parents this morning. They will know I was up to something last night." She sounded a little afraid. Jared would shield her from anything she wanted.

"Okay, go get ready and I`ll make us some coffee." He kissed her head and patted her off on the ass. Damn she was hot. Jared regretted that he wasn`t having the shower with her. He sure did need one. That and a change of clothes. He T-shirt was muddy from where Kim held on to him. They would swing by his before they had breakfast in town. He heard the shower run and Kim get under. He could hear her hum a song that he didn`t know.

Another sound distracted Jared. It was of a baby crying. He heard Mr. and Mrs. Carrillo stir in their bed and agree to get up. Crap, he thought. Mr. Carrillo scared the shit out of him. How was it possible that someone so stern could have a daughter as nice and shy as Kim? His heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, without super hearing. He came into the kitchen and did a double take as he caught sight of Jared.

"Christ, you`re here early. Morning Jared." Mr. Carrillo greeted him rather gruffly.

"He slept here Daddy." Ben said. Jared wanted to strangle the dumb kid. Mr. Carrillo gave Jared a hard look.

"I slept on the sofa bed Sir." He felt like he was answering an army captain. Come to think of it, Mr. Carrillo was in Vietnam.

"I hope for your sake that Kim slept in her own bed." His answer was threatening.

"Of course Sir. I would never disrespect you or Mrs. Carrillo like that." Jared was eager to be on his good side.

"Boys, if you are finished go and watch some cartoons." He kissed both boys on the top of their heads and sent them off. Jared was left alone with him.

"How was patrol last night?" Mr. Carrillo asked, pouring himself and Jared a coffee.

"Nothing interesting. The scent we caught a week back seems to have vanished. But we are being extra vigilant. We have extended our range." Mr. Carrillo nodded approvingly.

"You must be tired." He noted.

"A bit. Sorry about crashing here." Jared felt a bit embarrassed.

"Don`t worry about it. I`m Kim`s father. You can`t blame me for being protective of her."

"I know Sir."

"And I know that you would never hurt her." Mr. Carrillo graced him with a rare smile.

"I could never."

Jared could hear Kim getting out of the shower and heading upstairs to get dressed.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Maybe catch up on some homework." Jared lied quickly. He had no intention of doing his homework while he was with Kim.

"That`s good. Kim needs to improve her grades if she wants to go to Seattle University."

Jared was taken aback. He hadn`t thought of university. For himself or Kim. He felt like a bomb had dropped on top of him. Mr. Carrillo looked at him pityingly.

"It`s something you have to discuss together." Mr. Carrillo said simply.

**Review and criticize. I take it all into account. Smiles to all my lovely readers.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapters. Don`t forget to review this one. Smiles.**

Jared and Kim left her house hand in hand. The way her small hand felt in his made him want to bundle her up in his arms and keep her close to him forever. Jared

had her schoolbag slung over his shoulder as they took the half hour walk towards his car, which was still parked at First Beach. Today she was dressed in yet

another outfit which made him want to take her right in the middle of the road. Her pink, wool dress peaked out under her heavy wool coat. She had wrapped

herself with a thick scarf. The only flesh exposed was the parts of her legs not covered by her thigh high black socks. She looked so sweet and sexy. As always,

Jared wondered how he never had noticed her before he imprinted.

Every so often she would flash him a smile. He lived for her smiles. They were like the sun breaking through the ever present clouds in La Push. She still gave him

shy looks every so often. She would peek at him through her long eyelashes and blush a little. She was his treasure. Only for him. He was so in tune with her that

it was crazy. He knew that she wasn`t feeling too well.

"Get on my back sweetie." He was going to carry her to the car. He felt that the walk was a bit too much for her.

"What?" She laughed weakly, her eyes twinkling with quiet amused.

"I`m going to carry you to the car. It will be quicker."

"I`m okay. The walk will do me good." If that was what she wanted he was not going to argue that much. He decided that he will take care of her today. Make her

feel good and happy.

"I`ll make us breakfast at my house if you prefer." He looked for her response. If she didn`t like it then they would do what she wanted. She smiled adoringly at

him. A smile that pulled on his heartstrings.

"That would be nice." Perfect.

"Then we could watch a movie or something. What you want. We will have the house to ourselves until my parents come back."

"Where are they again?" She asked, her voiced sounded strained. She was definitely ill.

"Visiting some friends in Seattle."

"Oh yeah, you told me that before. I forgot." She rubbed her temples pinched the top of her nose. Her normal healthy glow was replaced by a sickly pallor.

"I`m bringing you to a doctor." He stated. Panic gripping him.

"No Jared, it`s just a hangover. I`ll be okay later. Promise." She sounded to adamant and at the same time weak. She gave him her stubborn look. She was having

none of it.

"Are you sure?"

"I only need to be with you to feel better." She hugged him around the waist, rubbing her head on his warm chest. He planted a kiss on the top on her head. She

always smells so clean and fresh. Her hair had a warm scent, like honeysuckle.

"What shampoo do you use?" Jared asked, curious to know even the smallest detail about her.

"It`s a handmade one, from a store called Lush. It`s called Irresistible Bliss." She blushed at that.

"It smells nice. I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks. I like your smell too." She said bashfully. Jared found it amazing that she could still be shy with him after they had been so intimate. It frustrated him a

little if he was to be honest. Why couldn`t she accept his compliments without some form of hesitation or resistance. She always seemed surprised when he told

her how beautiful she was, or how much he loved her. He sighed and held her closer.

"What do you want me to make you? Anything you want." They continued walking while she thought.

"French toast?" She said it like a question. As if he was going to tell her no. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Okay. With bacon?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Kim answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Jared mirrored her movement at once and placed a protective arm around her

shoulder. As they walked he played with her pony tail, twisting her silky hair around his fingers.

They got to his car and drove to his house, chatting about this and that and nothing in particular. It began to rain heavily as Jared parked his car in his driveway. He

and Kim blotted for the front door and entered into his quiet house.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing that she hadn`t taken off her coat.

"No, I`m fine, stop fussing." She said playfully as she removed her coat and scarf. Jared could only look in awe at his girl. The pink dress looked perfect on her. His

mind immediately went to what was underneath it as he caught sight of her hardened nipples. She had the most wonderful breasts. Two sweetly curved mounds

topped with soft hazelnut nipples. The memory of yesterday came flooding back and he felt himself stiffen. He wondered how she would react if he tried to take her now.

"Jared..what are you thinking?" Kim asked him, he knew sometimes his stares freaked her out a little. She saw he erection and blushed. She smiled bashfully at him.

"I was thinking of fucking you senseless." He said huskily and immediately regretted his wording. She looked at him shocked for a couple of seconds, then, to his

surprise, smiled, again blushing. He sensed her body tense then relax. Then he smelled her. She was turned on. There was no mistaking that smell. It was like a

powerful drug for him. A drug his body and soul craved.

They stared at each other intensely. Kim`s eyes darkened with lust. There was no shyness in them now. Just pure longing. With one stride Jared was in front of

her,

lifting her up into his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair, forcing her mouth to his. They kissed in a battle of tongues as Kim wrapped her legs around his hips and

ground herself onto him.

"I want you to do want you want to me. Take me how you want." Kim breathed in his ear. That drove him crazy with desire. She was asking him to do all the

things he had dreamt about since he had first imprinted on her. His cock throbbed for the sweet feeling of Kim`s tight pussy.

"You don`t know what you are asking me for Kim. I don`t know if I could hold back." He whispered to her.

"I want what you want. I know you won`t hurt me." She said, absolute trust in her beautiful dark eyes.

"I`m gonna made you feel so good baby." He whispered, nipping at her neck until she moaned with pleasure.

**Reviews? Tell me what you think? Smiles.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again. Thanks for the great reviews. This story is for all the Kim/Jared fans like myself. Hope you enjoy chapter 20.**

Jared was home. Home being the warm, moist, silky smooth and deliciously snug vagina that belonged to Kim. He let his penis linger at her opening before he plunged himself back inside her. Jared used this time to survey the effect this had on his love. Kim`s eyes were pleading and dark, her skin was flushed from excitement. She pouted and arched her back up at him so her breasts brushed lightly against his chest. This girl knew just what to do to, he thought to himself with pleasure. He flung Kim`s legs over his shoulders and pinned her to the bed with his strong hands. Her eyes widened in pleasurable surprise. He entered her quickly and suddenly. They both moaned loudly. She was heaven, pure heaven. He sped up his thrusts, all the time watching Kim. Watching her bite her lower lip and groan, watching her breasts jiggle, watching the creeping flush on her skin as she neared her orgasm. The rocking vibration that preceded her orgasm was too much for Jared to handle. He was nearing his own release. He and Kim locked eyes as they both climaxed. She had tears rolling down the corners of her eyes and she moaned and squirmed in pleasure under him. Jared gave a distinctly wolf like growl as he ejaculated inside of her. He collapsed in a sweaty heap onto of an equally sweaty Kim, both panting from the exertion.

Aware that he was too heavy for her, he lay on his back and pulled her to his side. He smoothed away her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled her tear wet face into his neck and breathed him in deep. Her soft fingers trailed along his jaw before finding his lips and tracing them.

"That was unbelievable Jared." Her quiet voice said from his neck.

"Yeah. It was. Totally." He pulled her tighter to him. Almost afraid she would disappear from his side. She propped herself up on one arm and looked at him, smiling sweetly. He would kill for this girl.

"Can I draw you?" She asked. Jared was pleased. She hardly ever let him watch her draw or paint. It was a part of her that he loved and she kept mostly hidden.

"Yes, of course. Should I wear the Heart of the Ocean like in Titanic?" He tickled her waist as he joked.

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea." She looked hurt which made him feel like shit.

"I didn`t mean it like that! It was just a joke cause I`m naked. C`mon Kimi." He sat up and cupped her face. She searched his eyes for the truth.

"I would like to draw you. You are the most beautiful man in the world." He felt his ego grow immensely with this.

"And you are the most beautiful woman." She gave him that doubtful look with he loathed to see on her features.

"If you say so." She gave him a quick kiss and hopped off the bed. He admired her naked form before she covered it with one of his t-shirts. "I`ll be back in two shakes of a lambs tale."

Jared stretched out on his bed and picked up Kim`s bra, which had been ripped off in a fit of passion. He fingered the soft white lace, thinking about what her father had said to him this morning. Selfish as it was, he was not going to let her go to Seattle without him. The overwhelming urge to make her happy was in conflict with his own happiness. He needed her and she needed him. He knew that this wasn`t the right time for that conversation. He didn`t want to spoil the mood.

She returned with her sketch pad and pencil case and made to sit on the bed. He stopped her with his leg.

"Wait. There`s a rule for getting on this bed." He said, feigning seriousness. She looked at him confused. "No clothes." She burst out laughing. The sound of angels singing. Kim put down her stuff and threw off the T-shirt. She was magnificent, Jared thought. Perfect waist, perfect breasts, plump ass and soft tummy. She was made for him, he reflected as he ran his hand over her hip and down her thigh.

"How do you want me?" He asked her.

"As you are." She answered as she selected a pencil from the million she had crammed into her pencil case. She opened her sketch pad to a clean page and began. Jared smiled with pride as her hand worked quickly over the paper. Whenever she looked up at him they would share a smile.

"I could draw you from memory you know." She said after about fifteen minutes.

"You could?" He was delighted with this little piece of information.

"Your face is like burned into my mind."

"So is yours." They shared another smile.

"What do you think?" She said after another ten minutes, handing him the sketch pad. Jared was amazed. She had a really good eye. It wasn`t a full body sketch. It was a close up of his lower face and neck.

"Can I keep it?" He would treasure it forever. She blushed.

"If you want."

"Of course I want." It was obvious.

"It`s yours then. I wanted to draw your eyes but..but it would have been impossible."

"Why? You are a great artist." Yes she was. And he was trying to stop her from realizing her dreams. That hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt sickened with himself.

"Pencil and paper could never do your eyes justice. They are too beautiful. They contain too much." She bent down and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Kim. You know I will do anything to make you happy." He wanted her to forgive him for his selfish thoughts.

"I will do anything to make you happy Jared. Being with you is the only thing that can give me true happiness." She snuggled back down to him, warming herself off the heat of his body.

"Would you Kim? Without resenting me?" He asked, fear of losing her was gripping him.

"What are you talking about? I could never resent you. Never in a million years." She frowned at him. Confused.

"If I asked you to stay in La Push with me. And not go to Seattle. Would you do it?" He needed to know.

"When did I ever say I was going to Seattle?"

**Reviews? They make the story better you know. Smiles.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. A little short but I hope you all like it. Smiles.**

"Jared, please, stop freaking out! I`m not going to Seattle and I`m not leaving you!" Her worried words should have comforted him but they didn`t. He saw that she was getting dressed, this made him more anxious that she was going to leave. Quick as a flash he was in front of her, pulling what she had put on off of her.

"Jared!" She screeched angrily. "What the hell!"

"You`re not leaving me. You can`t. I`ll die." Jared was vaguely aware that he sounded like a demented control freak.

"JUST STOP IT!" Kim yelled, tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. "Why won`t you listen to me?" The sight of her sitting on his bed, hugging her knees and crying made him snap out of it. She didn`t deserve this. Especially not from him.

"Please Kimi. I`m sorry. Please, I can`t stand it when you cry." He tried to hold her but she pushed him away angrily. He felt like he had been shot through the heart. He was paralyzed. Kim hopped off the bed and began to dress in ernest. Anger was coming off her in waves.

"If you can`t stand to see me cry then don`t make me cry Jared." She said, pulling on her long socks.

"I know, I`m sorry, please, Just stay with me, don`t go." He pleaded.

"No. It`s not fair what you are doing. I need to think about some things." Kims voice had a hard edge to it that Jared had never heard before. He didn`t like it. She sounded a lot like her father.

"Are you breaking up with me?"Jared whispered. He felt himself tremble and shake in anger and fear. Kim looked at him shocked.

"NO! I just need to think about things by myself for a while." Her face was pained.

"We can think about things together." He was begging. He never begged any girl before.

"I need to be on my own now." He felt her pushing him away. It hurt to much for him to handle.

"You know I can`t stay away from you." His voice hardened. He felt his body tremble more. He had to control himself. She didn`t say anything, just collected her art things.

"When you do this you torture me." He said truthfully. She fumbled with the zip of her pencil and its entire contents spilled onto his floor. She looked at the scattered pencils and pens not moving.

"You make me sound like some sort of heartless bitch." She said quietly. He didn`t know if she was angry or sad.

"That`s not true." Jared said, appalled.

"How do you think I feel Jared? With you freaking out over something that`s not true! You ripped my clothes off for Christ`s sake. You talked about dying! You`re making this seem like it`s all my fault. I did nothing wrong."

"I just afraid." Jared admitted.

"Afraid of what? Tell me." Kim demanded.

"Afraid of losing you. It tears me up. I can`t help it."

"What makes you think that you`ll lose me? Besides something stupid my dad told you."

"It`s just a feeling, I can`t explain it Kim."

"When you figure out what it is then tell me. Right now I need to go."

"Please Kimi, just let me be with you. Let me set everything right." He was pleading again.

"I think that it would be good for us if we spend less time together." That was like a stab through the heart for Jared. Kim looked upset.

"I think it wouldn`t be a good idea." He was angry. "I think it`s a fucking stupid idea. But if that`s what you want then I`ll have to go along with it." He didn`t fight to keep to the bitterness from his voice as he got dressed.

"I`m going over to Sam`s place to start patrol." He lied.

"I should get going then." He didn`t want to look at her.

"I`ll drive you home." Jared said without hesitation.

"No, it`s okay. I`ll walk." Kim started to gather her pencils from the floor.

"It`s halfway across the rez and it`s raining."

"I`ll walk. You don`t want to be late for patrol."

"Kim, I`m sorry for what happened."

"Me too." Her beautiful mouth was pulled down in a frown. "Jared, you know I love you more than anything in the universe. Just remember it."

"I love you too Kimi." He had to stop himself from wrapping himself around her and stop her from going. He had to give her what she wanted. She needed her space.

"Call me tonight?"She asked quietly.

"Of course."

"See you and be safe."

"You be safe."

With that she left. Even though there was no sun out today he felt that she left with all his light. He watched her from his bedroom window walk down his road and disappear from view.

**Reviews and criticism welcome. Smiles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. A little different. Let me know what you think. Enjoy. Smiles.**

Kim instantly regretted what she had said the minute she left Jared`s bedroom. The look of hurt and rejection on his face was too much to handle. But, she needed to be resolute. It wasn`t as if she broke up with him. He needed to see that he couldn`t keep acting up this way and if this was the way to do it then so be it. Their relationship was still young and already they had their difficulties. Kim knew that they were so invested emotionally in each other that the fear of losing the other was always on her mind and his. His fear manifested itself as a complete freak out and over possessiveness. Hers was more subtle. Her feelings of inadequacy were deep rooted. She didn`t feel good enough for him. Not because he was more attractive, but because he was always her perfect man. Smart, sporty, funny but serious and also logical. Everyday her mind would wonder what would have happened between them if he hadn`t of imprinted on her. Would he have noticed her eventually? Would he have fallen in love with her? She knew the answer would be no. That saddened her deeply. That was why she continued to hold back from him. He was everything she wanted and he was too much to lose. What if it was suddenly snatched away from her? What if he imprinted on another girl? Kim wondered if it was possible to die from a broken heart. If Jared left her she felt that she would.

Kim had that aching feeling in her chest. The feeling she got whenever she and Jared were away from one another for too long or on those rare occasions when they fought. She knew it was natures way of telling her she shouldn`t be fighting with her imprint. She knew the pain would cease when she saw him again, held him again, kissed him again. She wondered what he was doing now. She knew he felt like shit and it was, by no fault of her own, because of her.

She had to figure out some things, get her head in order before she saw him again. He had to do the same as well. He must know that he could never scare her like that again. Images of Emily Young`s face came to mind. What if he got that angry at her. What if he couldn`t control phasing near her? He promised that he would never but he had gotten dangerously close to doing it today. She had seen him start to tremble and shake.

She put her hands in her pockets as the wind and the rain started to pick up. She didn`t mind the weather. She was used to it. The rain felt refreshing after what had happened. Cleansing. She also felt terribly lonely. If she had to tell the horrible truth, Jared had replaced her need for friends. Trusted with his secret, she couldn`t be open with anyone anymore. The only other girl she could talk to was Emily. But she didn`t know her well enough. She was friendly but she was too wrapped up in Sam and being Wolf Mom to be a true girlfriend. Kim cursed herself for her bitchiness towards the poor girl. She wanted to talk to Joanna badly. She always had all the answers. Another person she needed to apologize to. Kim calculated that she was about twenty minutes away from Joanna`s house. She would stop over. Make her listen.

The sound of a wolf howling made her stop dead in her tracks. It sounded wounded, pained, and she instantly knew it was Jared. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and their warmth as they escaped and poured down her cheeks.

"Jared, oh Jared." She whispered into the air. The pain in her chest tightened. He needed her. She must go to him. No more stupid fucking questions, no more thinking about things. She headed into the woods towards where she heard the howl. She had no idea where she was going only that, in the end, she would find him and make him feel better.

Kim stomped her way through the muddy forest floor blinded by the rain and her tears. She was soaked to the bone by now and she had no idea for how long she had been walking. The sky had gotten considerably darker and it rained incessantly. She was hopelessly lost. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Are you lost pretty one?" An eerie voice asked behind her. She stumbled forward in shock and grazed her hands and knees on the hard ground. She turned around. There was no one there. No noise. She straightened up only fall back in shock again. In front of her stood a man. A man so still and pale he could have been a statue. A statue with red eyes.

"The smell of dog doesn`t quite mask how delicious you really are." His voice was too creepy. He leered at her with hunger. Kim couldn`t move for fear. She knew what he was. He was a cold one. A vampire. She was going to die.

"You`ve also made love to someone today. I can smell it off you. Naughty naughty girl." He advanced slowly. His eyes were now black as night.

"Stay..stay away from me." Kim`s voice was weak. The vampire laughed.

"Stay away? Who will stop me? You? Pathetic girl. I will have to punish you for that you know."

In an instant the vampire was upon her. With one quick motion he flung her into a tree. She screamed in agony as she felt some of her ribs break. She saw the vampire advance on her again then stop suddenly, listening, alert. He locked eyes with her.

"You and I have unfinished business. Wait for me precious. I`ll be back for you."

Kim drifted in and out of consciousness as the vampire fled.

"Jared..." she whispered, tasting blood in her mouth. She surrendered to the urge to close her eyes. Jared`s face lingered, telling her to stay awake, stay for him.

**Review. I know you want to. Smiles.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been quite busy and new ideas on where to take the story have been hindering my flow. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all the lovely reviewers who have taken their time to comment on my story. Besitos.**

The scent of that fucking bloodsucker bastard disappeared into the sea. All Jared could focus on was finding it and killing the motherfucker. The fact that it had gotten that close to his Kim had made him lose it. He still couldn`t think clearly. He was torn between staying at Kim`s side and hunting the filthy leech. The memory of finding Kim on the ground all broken and bloody was the worst of his life. He threw his head back and let out a long, painful howl. The rest of the pack echoed it. His pain was their pain, and something bad happening to an imprint was the worst pain imaginable to them. He clawed at the ground in frustration. He wanted to torture the leech, torture it before killing it.

"Jared, go to the hospital and stay with her. The rest of us will keep searching." Paul said concerned.

"Yeah man, if the leech shows up again we will get you and we will kill the fucker." Embry joined in with the conversation.

"How could I let this happen?" Jared asked painfully. He had failed Kim. The pack felt the pain behind those words.

"How could you have known?" Paul asked. The leeches scent was a new one, different to the one they were tracking before. And why in the name of God was Kim that far into the woods? It was all his fault. If he hadn`t started that fight...

"Jared please, she`s alive, she`s strong, we will kill it for hurting her." Embry said passionately. Embry had imprinted on Kim`s friend Joanna the night of the beach party. He felt both Jared`s pain and Joanna`s pain. He understood the imprint bond more now.

"I`m going to Kim. Remember, if the leech shows up again come get me. I mean it."

"Of course man, now go, we know it`s killing you not being with her." Paul gave him a mental shove.

"Keep me updated." With that Jared began to run in the direction of Forks hospital. Once he had made sure his baby was alive and not going to die he immediately phased and began tracking. He had been doing it for the past thirteen hours. If his body was exhausted he didn`t know. The only thing that kept him going was Kim. Kim laying broken in a hospital bed. He needed to see her.

He phased at the spot Sam had left him clothes. He needed to see his Kimi. He needed to hear her voice. He put on the clothes and raced to the hospital entrance. Mr. Carrillo was outside smoking. His normally russet toned skin was ashen. When he saw Jared he stubbed out the cigarette.

"Did you kill it?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"No, we haven`t found it yet, but I will." Jared felt himself tremble. No, he must keep calm.

"She`s going to be fine Jared. She out of harms way now." Mr. Carrillo seemed to be comforting himself more than Jared.

"I`ve let her down. I should have made her stay with me." Jared barely whispered. Mr. Carrillo shot him a sharp look.

"Why was she out in the woods?"

"I don`t know. We had a fight, she left my house and I assumed she would have went home. I need to see her." Jared didn`t want to think about what happened. He needed to be close to her. To hear her voice. Sam met him just inside the entrance and together they went to Kim`s room. Sam didn`t say anything. He didn`t need to. He had felt worse pain.

When they got to the corridor where her room was, Sam stopped him before he ran to her. Jared felt like ripping Sam`s stupid arm off.

"Jared, she`s been asking for you all the time. Near hysterical. She`s frightened. The doctor had her sedated so she`s pretty much oblivious to everything now." Sam said carefully. Jared felt even shitter. Of course she was frightened and hysterical. What normal girl wouldn`t be after being attacked by a bloodsucker bastard leech.

Jared didn`t say anything, he just shoved Sam off and proceeded to Kim`s room. He barely registered the people outside. He was deaf to their voices. All he heard was the steady thud of Kim`s heart and the flow of her breathing.

He entered her room and wasn`t surprised to find her red eyed mother keeping watch, holding her hand. She gave Jared an indecipherable look.

"Why won`t anyone tell me what happened to my little girl." Mary Carrillo sounded a lot like Kim, looked a lot like her too. Jared knew it was unfair to keep her in the dark. Not now.

He looked at his little Kimi. The color was drained from her skin, she had a large bandage covering the gash on her head, the bruise around it was a dark purple color and had made her left eye swell shut. Her left arm was bandaged up but thankfully wasn`t broken. He didn`t want to think about her ribs. He didn`t know he was crying until he felt the tears escape and flow down his cheeks.

Jared leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took up and empty seat and put his head in his hands. The ache in his chest had not lessened. Somewhere in her beautiful head, he knew, she was reliving what had happened. And still, he couldn`t help her.

**Remember, review. Smiles and happy reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

To say that the vampire attack left Kim feeling vulnerable would have been the biggest understatement of the century. It scarred not just her body, but her mind. Two months after she was still suffering from nightmares and paranoia. Jared found the leech in the end, trying to re-enter the rez, and as promised, ripped him to shreds. He said it had been easy, the leech was no match for him. It was going to attack the vampire girl, Bella Swan, but they got to it before he could even touch her. She had heard some of the other pack members comment that it had been so easy to kill it that it was boring. Not that much fun. Kim had felt angry at this. She wasn`t really sure why though. She found it hard to separate her feelings these days. She flew into rages over the smallest things and sank into gloomy depressions at the drop of a hat.

She found it easy to blame all her pain on that Bella Bitch Swan. The leech was out to get her. Kim just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She resented Jared spending all his time protecting this girl, putting his own life on the line, so she could sleep soundly at night while Kim relived the bloodlust she saw in the leeches eyes every time she went to bed. Not that Bella appreciated it one bit. As soon as her leech boyfriend was back in the picture she wasted no time on forgetting everything the pack done for her. Overall she made Kim sick. When Kim met her face to face at a bonfire meeting and she had felt Bella`s eyes on her and Jared throughout. Kim had seen the look of incredulity on Bella`s face when they were introduced. Kim was not imagining things.

Now, two months later, she was suffering something worse than any bloodsucker could do to her. Now, there was now an army of them coming to get the Cullen leeches and Bella. The pack, of course, had pledged their support. This meant that Jared and her newly changed brother Danny would be in the thick of things, they could get killed. She knew she couldn`t bear that type of loss.

Kim was over at Jared`s house. Freaking him out with her misgivings about the upcoming battle. She knew his patience with her was wearing thin but she couldn`t help the word vomit that came from her mouth.

"Please Jared, this is not your battle. She wants to be one of them. Why does the pack have to risk their lives for her?" Jared was following her frantic pacing around his bedroom with a look of increasing annoyance.

"Kim! She`s human. We have to protect anyone who is in danger. How could you be so uncaring?"

"Uncaring? How the fuck is being terrified for my imprint and my brother and not to mention the rest of the pack being uncaring? Oh right! I forgot! I should just shut my stupid mouth and not annoy any of you with my feminine worries. I should just let the men do what they have to do and sit at home baking fucking cookies for your heroic arrival!"

Jared was in front of her in an instant. His two strong hands clapped down on her shoulders stopping her from moving. Anger was radiating from him.

"I don`t know how you come up with this shit Kim but it`s getting pretty old. You think we are not frightened? Well most of us fucking are! What I need from you and what I expect is a little understanding. I need you to be here for me, supporting me. And what do you give me? Nothing but fucking headaches. I`ve got enough shit on my plate without you adding to it." Jared roared this at her. When he had finished he released his death grip on her and turned to punch the wall. His fist went straight through. He was shaking with anger. Kim bolted from his bedroom and fled from the house. Her ribs ached but she knew she couldn`t be around Jared when he was like that. She fucked up royally there. She had made him angry. Everything was her fault. She sat down on the bench outside his house, trying to catch her breath.

"Kim?" Jared`s voice came from behind her. He carefully placed his hot hands on her shoulders.

"I`m so sorry Jared. I should have never said those things. I must be really screwed up in the head." She said sadly.

"You haven`t been okay for a long time baby. It just makes me frustrated that whatever I do doesn`t seem to help you. I`m angry because I know it`s all my fault." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It`s not your fault. Nothing is your fault. I`m just..I feel.." She began to cry. Jared scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and wiped her tears away. She read worry and fear in his eyes.

"I love you Kimi, more than anything. I hate seeing you like this. I know that you are hurting and it kills me. I understand that you don`t want me, Danny or anybody else risking their lives but you need to understand that it is our duty, my duty."

"I understand" she hiccuped. "I just don`t want to lose you." She clung to him for dear life, breathing in his scent, feeling his heart beat. Her mouth sought out his and kissed him passionately for the first time since the attack.

Jared stiffened in shock for a couple of seconds before melting into her kiss. His fingers made quick work of her clothes and his and they were left naked on his bed. He tenderly kissed along her still bruised skin over her ribs before he brushed his mouth over her nipples.

Kim spread her legs as Jared`s hand sought out her vagina. She moaned as Jared`s fingers rubbed her sweet spot into an intense orgasm. Kim rolled Jared over onto his back and kissed down his torso to his hardened cock. She took it into her mouth and rolled her tongue over his cockhead. He growled in pleasure with this. Kim abandoned his cock and sat straddling him. Easing him inside her inch by inch. He felt so good. Kim had missed this. He and Kim had only made love twice before and after those times he had taken her to different heights. She rode Jared until her aching sex was begging for a sweet release. She felt her orgasm near and intensify. Jared was guiding her by her hips over his cock faster and faster. She groaned loudly as her orgasm exploded inside of her. Jared was nearing his own, he pumped in and out of her with an increasing speed and intensity. He came loudly, growling in contentment. Kim lay down on top of him, wincing at the pain in her ribs, trying to get some comfort from her discomfort from his body heat. Jared wrapped his long, muscled arms around her.

"I love you Kim, so so much." He panted into her ear happily.

"I love you too Jared, I.." She was cut off by his phone ringing. Jared grabbed it and checked the number.

"It`s Paul." He told him and answered the phone.

"What`s up brother?" Jared`s eyes widened in shock at whatever Paul was telling him.

"Okay, I`ll be right there." He hung up and pulled Kim into another embrace.

"Apparently there are more shapeshifters besides us. They have come to give us a helping hand."

"What! More? From where?" Kim was shocked.

"Dunno, they are at Sam and Emily`s place. The pack has been summoned for a meeting. This is nuts." Jared hopped off the bed and began to get dressed. Kim followed suit and pulled on her underwear.

"I wonder what they are like." Kim said to him. He looked thoughtful and smiled at her.

"Me too. But it`s good that they are here. It gives us a better chance of beating the bloodsuckers. So be happy." He ruffled her hair.

"I am happy." Kim smiled at Jared but didn`t feel it. A knot of dread was building up deep inside of her. Whatever these new shapeshifters had brought wasn`t going to be good.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter.

Jared drove Kim back to her place before going over to Sam`s. He was in a better mood than he had been for the past while. Kim was happy to see him this way. She had missed his easy smiles and jovial moods. She made a mental note to get over whatever was bothering her. She was eighteen, she was supposed to be happy. She need not feel like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Jared and Danny could handle themselves when it came to battle. She had to learn how to trust them. She repeated this mantra to herself, but she still felt something pull at her, like she was being stretched and was on the verge of snapping. It was the scariest feeling she had ever had. Worse than the vampire attack. The bitter taste of vile rose to her mouth and the stretchy feeling intensified. She made her face a mask of happiness as Jared kissed her goodbye and promised to call her later. She watched him pull out of her driveway with a horrible feeling of loss that made her feel extremely weak. With the greatest effort she went into her house and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion after she showered.

"Kim Kimi Kims wake up." Kim was vaguely aware of someone talking to her and tickling her foot. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over.

"Mmmm?" Why wouldn`t whoever it was let her sleep?

"Wakey wakey, we have been summoned." It was Joanna. Kim opened her eyes with difficulty and spied Joanna rummaging through her closet and taking out clothes.

"Summoned to what?" Kim asked with a yawn.

"To Sam and Emily`s place. The other shape-shifters are there and you are going to meet them. We have to get you ready." Joanna`s voice was falsely bright. Something was up.

"You have met them?" Kim eyed her was she got undressed. Joanna`s back stiffened momentarily.

"Yeah, I have." Her answer was short. Too short.

"What are they like?" Kim asked as she put on the dress Joanna chose. It was Jared`s favorite. Light green cotton with a broderie anglaise trimming on the skirt hem and neck. Joanna threw a pair of ballet flats in Kim`s direction.

"They`re okay I guess. I just don`t get why they have shown up all of a sudden." Joanna was trying to tell Kim more.

"Is there a reason why you are dressing me up?" Joanna looked a Kim with worry.

"There was this one, a girly one like Leah but definitely not as cool, who was eying up Jared the minute she saw him." Kim felt herself redden with rage.

"Really? Well, too bad for her, he`s taken. Nothing can come between the imprint bond." Her shaky voice gave away the fear she felt.

"Yeah yeah I know that. But it was like, and promise not to get mad! It was like Jared wasn`t really blowing her off." Kim repressed the urge to hit something.

"They were flirting?" Joanna nodded.

"That`s what it looked like to me, Embry agreed with me as well."

"I don`t understand." Kim wanted to strangle the stupid bitch as well as Jared. This wasn`t supposed to happen.

"Me neither. Just see for yourself. Jared said to let you sleep and come meet them tomorrow or some crap earlier today. That`s when the alarm bells started ringing for me."

"Thanks for telling me this Jojo." The two girls hugged. Kim felt like her mind was disconnected from her body. Jared would never do anything like this to her, would he?

"I had to. You`re my best friend and basically my sister. We always tell the truth, even if it hurts."

Joanna sped to Emily and Sam`s. They could hear laughter coming from inside the little house.

"How should I act?" Kim asked Joanna.

"Like nothing is up. Just go and claim Jared as yours. He is yours. Just act happy."

"I`ll try." Kim said as they exited the car. Embry raced out of the house and straight to Joanna.

"Jojo, finally. I missed you so much." He crushed her to his body and littered her face with kisses.

"Easy there, I was only gone for an hour and a half." Joanna said as she planted a wet kiss on Embry`s mouth. Kim snickered at them. Embry looked at her guiltily.

"Hey Kimi, the party was so boring, but now that you`re here.."

"Embry, cool it." Joanna warned.

"Sorry babe. Let`s go in." He said, wrapping a huge arm around her shoulders.

"Is Jared inside?" Kim asked. She knew he wasn`t. If he was he would have come out with Embry. Embry didn`t make eye contact with her and scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

"No actually, he went with some of the other shape-shifters into the woods with Paul to learn and teach or whatever.." He cringed at what he was saying.

"Is Danny inside?" Kim decided to spare him answering anymore.

"Yeah of course, pigging out as usual." Embry answered that one easily.

The house was stifling hot. Sam came up to her with a creepy smile plastered on his face and introduced her to the other shape-shifters. There was five of them in total. Two were off with Jared and Paul. The other three, John, Mike and Greg looked at Kim with interest as they were introduced. She didn`t get any nasty vibes off them, but they were guarded. Danny took Kim off Sam and led her to the corner of Emily`s kitchen.

"Joanna told you then." He stated. He was starting to sound a lot like their dad these days.

"Yeah. What the fuck is going on and tell me the truth." Danny took a deep breath and ignored a pointed warning look from Sam. He took out his mobile and started writing a message. He gave the phone to Kim.

"Not safe to talk. Super hearing remember! So the chick, Whitney or whatever, when she saw Jared, when they saw each other it was like they clicked. It`s not like that imprinting crap, they were just flirting."

Kim read the text and didn`t know she if appreciated the bluntness, but that was Danny for you. He told it like it was. She gave her brother a rare hug and gave him back his phone.

"Thanks Danny." She said in a flat voice. She forced a smile on her face and went over to Emily and Joanna.

"Hey sweetie, do you want something to eat." Emily said with a hug and pushed a muffin into Kim`s hand.

"Oh thanks Emily. So, where are these guys staying?" She feigned interest.

"Two are staying here and the rest over at Quil`s and Paul`s. They are going to be a big help."

"I`m sure they are." Kim responded, picking at the muffin. The bile taste had returned.

"You look really pretty tonight." Emily added, straightening the strap of Kim`s dress.

"Thanks, I.." Kim started before she was stopped by the commotion Paul had made bursting through the back door.

"I`m starved!" He stated, making a beeline for the food on the kitchen table. He was followed by a man Kim didn`t know so she assumed it was another one of the new gang and a laughing Jared followed by a beautiful laughing girl. They were playfully punching each other on the shoulder. Kim felt her insides clench at the look they gave one another. There was no mistaking the attraction between them. One could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Jared locked eyes with Kim and gave her a guilty look that he instantly tried to disguise with one of happy shock.

Remember. Review and criticize. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. There is some flirting but things get a little dark. Happy reading.**

"Hey Kim? You okay?" Leah asked. Her face was unusually softened. Kim was snapped out of craziness that was going on in her mind.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kim said over brightly. Leah raised her eyebrows at her.

"Cause you and Jared are avoiding each other like crazy." Leah whispered, Jared snapped his head up and looked over at the two of them. He gave Leah an angry glare and came over.

"Get lost Leah, stop stirring shit." He breathed angrily at her. Leah gave him the finger and stalked off. Kim made to leave after her but Jared stopped her.

"Kimi, how are you feeling? You look tired. Do you want me to take you home?" He ran his finger down her cheek. Kim shuddered at his touch. The pain in her gut flared up again.

"I`m fine. I don`t want to go home. I`m having fun. You better go. You don`t want Whitney dying of loneliness over there." She didn`t bother to keep the bitterness from her voice. Jared stopped her escape by pressing her into the wall with his body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded angry but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don`t you dare take me for a fool. So unless you want a scene you better let me go." He considered her for a couple of seconds before letting her go. Kim went and joined Joanna, Embry and Leah. Jared had joined Jacob and Sam, he looked pissed. The three men went outside.

Kim locked eyes with Whitney. Her hard green eyes bored into Kim`s dark brown ones before smirking at her. Kim was shocked.

"I think I`m gonna head home." She told Leah.

"Listen Kim, you should stay." Like Danny, Leah produced her mobile and wrote a safe message for Kim.

"Don`t let her get to you and don`t let Jared fuck you over either. There is some strange shit going down."

"I`m so confused. I don`t want to lay a big pile of shit on Jared just before the battle but I know what I saw!" Kim wrote back.

"That guy John likes you I think, go flirt with him. Make Jared jealous." Leah gave her a sexy wink.

"I think I will." Kim said. Leah gave her a little pat on the ass and Kim headed over to John. When he saw her coming over he smiled and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Kim said politely and with she hoped was a sweet smile.

"Your welcome. It`s Kim right?" He said with a Canadian accent.

"Yes, and you`re John." He smiled and nodded.

"Oui belle fille." Kim blushed at that.

"Canadienne-francaise?" Kim thanked the heavens that French was one of her best subjects.

"Correcte." They both laughed. John leaned in closer to Kim and took her hand.

"You know, I can read palms." He turned her hand over and traced her palm gently with his index finger. She glanced up at the room red faced. Leah was snickering with Joanna and Embry and Emily were watching with shock.

"What does my palm say? What is my fortune?" John moved his head closer to Kims and slid his finger gently over her wrist.

"It is very interesting. You have a strong ligne de l`amour." Kim got the impression that he was smelling her which made her horribly uncomfortable even though he was quite cute.

"Really?" She asked, trying to sound flirty.

"Oh yes, it isn`t surprising that such a beautiful girl has one." His eyes travelled around her face and then to her shoulder where the strap of her dress had fallen down. Ever so slowly he drew it back up, letting his fingers linger on her skin.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kim was ripped from her chair and thrown to the sofa. Jared stood shaking and livid in front of her facing John, who had his hands up in a sign of innocence.

"It is not what you think, honestly." John said.

"Well, I think I saw your hands on my imprint." Jared said, dangerously quiet.

"Jared, he didn`t do anything!" Kim said, trying to soothe him.

"No, he didn`t. It looked like you were leading him on to me." A female voice said from across the room. Whitney. She looked accusatorially at Kim. Fucking bitch. Jared turned to Kim, his face was hard.

"Really?" His tone was dripping with anger.

"NO! Of course not!" Kim lied quickly. Fuck! Whitney snorted. Jared picked her up and marched out of the house. He was deaf to her protestations. She could hear the others follow them out and Joanna and Sam shouting at him. He opened the passenger door of his car and put her inside, as quick as lightning he was inside and starting up the engine. Kim tried to open the door to get out but he grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own. His jaw was tight and he watched the road with a dogged determination.

"Let me go!" Kim screeched at him, trying to wriggle out of his grip. She might as well have been trying to remove her hands from dried concrete.

"Just shut the fuck up Kim!" He shouted at her. He let out a yell of anger and pulled into a road that led to the forest.

"I don`t know what the fuck..he touched you..you`re mine..MINE..and you were doing it too..fuck I`ll kill him..anyone who dares..you let him..you wanted him too do it!" Jared pulled over and switched off the engine. Kim was terrified.

"Jared I could never want someone else to touch me. Only you. Please stop scaring me."

"Then why the fuck was he on you?" He looked demented. He pulled over and switched off the engine. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and made her look up at him.

"I don`t know!" Kim started to cry. She was scared shitless and her ribs were starting to ache horribly.

"You`re mine." He hissed at her.

"I`m yours. I swear. You know it." She wanted to placate him. But more than anything she wanted to be a million miles away from him. He looked at her wordlessly for a couple of seconds before relinguising his hold on her face and putting his now free hand under her dress. He searched her roughly, tearing at her underwear and entering her with his fingers painfully. She cried out in pain and terror.

"No, NO! Stop please..please.." She sobbed, trying to jerk away from him. He stopped suddenly and pushed her away from him.

Not even looking at her again her drove her home. She got out of the car shaking. As soon as she had closed the door, Jared sped off into the night.

**Remember to review. I need to know if you all like it and what I need to improve. I listen to all of your suggestions.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you like the different turn the story has taken. Thanks for the reviews. I really love them. Happy reading.**

"Kim! What the hell happened to you?" Her mom asked, following her up to her bedroom. Kim threw herself onto her bed crying hysterically. How could Jared do that to her. Kim wondered to herself as well what the hell had happened. Aliyah sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, awoken by the commotion.

"Kimi talk to me! Did Jared do something to you? Did you have a fight?" Her mom knelt on the floor beside her bed and smoothed away her hair from her face.

"Oh mom." Kim wailed and threw herself into her mothers comforting arms. She sobbed into her chest as her mom rocked her to and fro.

"Tell me what happened." Her mother cooed into Kim`s hair.

"It`s so complicated. There was this other girl...and Jared started acting differently...and and..I flirted with another guy to make him jealous..and he totally freaked out and he..."

"Did he hit you?" Her mom was furious. She searched Kim`s face and body for any sign of bruising.

"No..he tried to..he wanted to.." Kim unconsciously pulled her dress down. Her mom noticed this and guessed correctly.

"He tried to force himself on you." She said angrily. "Wait until your father..."

"NO! Mom please..it`s so complicated..I want to forget about it..please it will make it worse..I`ll never forgive you.." Kim started to cry again in earnest. Mrs. Carrillo let out a deep breath through her nose.

"Fine! I won`t tell your father. But, if this happens again, I`m am not only telling your father but calling the police as well." Kim knew her mom wasn`t making an empty threat.

"Thanks mom." Kim hiccuped. Kim jumped as she heard the doorbell downstairs ring furiously. She was terrified it was Jared. She looked at her mom wide-eyed.

"Stay here. I`ll get it." Her mom left her and went to answer the door. She heard Joanna and Leah`s voices. They followed her mother into the small bedroom.

"Fuck me! What happened. We were so worried." Joanna placed Kim`s bag and denim jacket on her bed and sat down next to Kim. Leah looked extremely guilty.

"Kim, I swear if I had known Jared would have acted like that I would have never have told you to go flirt with that jackass."

"It`s okay Leah. None of this is your fault." Leah was blameless. Aliyah sat on Kim`s other side on the bed and placed her hand over Kim`s.

"What happened after you he basically kidnapped you from the party." Joanna asked. Kim heard Aliyah give a little gasp of shock. Mrs. Carrillo beat Kim to the answer.

"Well, according to Kim. Jared was angry and tried to force himself on her." All the girls looked shocked. Leah put her hand over her mouth and Joanna punched the floor with her fist.

"Fucking jerk..I`ll fucking kill him." Joanna shouted. Aliyah started to cry on Kim`s shoulder.

"Wait until Sam finds out about this.." Leah began.

"Nobody will do anything but me." Kim said forcefully.

"What will you do? Forgive him?" Aliyah asked shocked. She was in on the secret now, even if it was still confusing for her.

"I`m his imprint. He`s my soul-mate. What the hell can I do?" Kim said hopelessly.

"There`s no way he will give you up. The guilt is probably tearing him up right now. He`ll be back begging." Leah said with a little disgust.

"Something is wrong with him. I bet it`s got to do with the others. That Whitney bitch has done something to him." Joanna said, Leah nodded her head in agreement.

"The imprint bond is supposed to be absolute. But when they looked at each other for the first time I swear they were going to go at it on Emily`s spotless table. Sorry Kim." Leah added.

"Is there anything that can explain this?" Joanna asked.

"If anyone knows than it would be Wise woman Esther." Mrs. Carrillo said.

"The medicine woman?" Kim asked doubtfully. Wise woman Esther was seriously creepy.

"I`ve heard about her. She`s more than a medicine woman. She has powers or something weird like that. The elders consult her sometimes. When things get a bit rough." Leah said.

"What do you think she will say?" Kim asked. She had no idea what to think anymore. She needed answers.

"I have no idea sweetie. It`s worth a try. Just don`t go running back into Jared`s arms the minute he apologizes." Her mom warned.

"I have no intention of doing that." Kim said angrily. "As far as I`m concerned, that Whitney slut can have him." The little group looked at her in surprise.

"That would break your heart and you know it." Joanna said quietly.

"Someone`s coming." Leah stated. She marched to the window and looked out.

"Danny, and Embry." She said. Kim relaxed.

"Leah, promise you will block this conversation from the others. They can`t know. Not now. Not before the battle." Leah contemplated her before nodding her head in agreement.

"I`ll do it. Not for Jared or the pack but for you. You don`t need them interfering in your life. Not before you`ve sorted everything out."

"Thanks Leah." Kim stood up and gave the taller girl a hug, which Leah returned gently.

They heard the front door open and the two boys muffled conversation from downstairs.

"Let`s go. They are going to eat me out of house and home if I don`t put a stop to it." Mrs. Carrillo got to her feet and went downstairs. The girls followed her.

Danny and Embry were in the Kitchen standing. As soon as he saw her, Danny went and gave a big hug.

"I punched him for you. In human form. Nobody treats my little sister like that."

"I`m older than you." Kim had to laugh. A tiny part of her was concerned for Jared.

"Yeah but you`re tiny compared to me."

"Whatever, thanks anyway, for defending me."

"What happened after he flipped out and took off with you? Cause he won`t let us see." Embry asked. He had his arms around Joanna.

"We fought is all."

"You`re lying." Danny stated. Fuck. He really was turning into their father.

"I`m not. It was a really big fight. And I`m really upset about it. But nothing else happened." Kim said forcefully. She didn`t want Danny going after Jared when there were more important things to be worrying about, namely bloodthirsty vampires coming from Seattle.

"Alright. If you say so." Danny said defeated. Kim always knew he hadn`t liked Jared since the beginning.

"Listen, I`m going to go to bed. I have a wicked headache. Thanks for coming over you guys." Kim hugged her friends goodbye and went upstairs to bed. Aliyah followed her silently.

"I never would have thought he would do that." She said sadly.

"Me neither Ali. Will you do me a favor?" Kim asked her little sister.

"Yes, of course."

"Will you sleep in with me tonight? Like we did when one of us had a nightmare."

"Yeah, anything for my big sis."

**Remember to review. I take everything into consideration. Besos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. They keep me so motivated. Let me know what you think of chapter 28. Happy reading.**

Kim didn`t see Jared for almost one week after what had happened, but she knew he was watching her, she could feel his presence lurking in the woods at the back of her house. She had asked Joanna and the others not to tell her anything more concerning him or Whitney. She knew she would be in for more heartbreak. She had learned through Joanna that Jared wouldn`t be taking the finals and he had dropped out of school. She was oblivious to the other students renewed gossip about him.

One day after school Sam accosted her on her way home. He had begged her to make up with Jared. He had told her that she was being selfish and jeopardizing their changes of success in the battle. She told Sam in no uncertain terms to fuck off and butt out. He wasn`t her alpha. If Jared was hurting than he deserved it. Maybe Whitney would make him feel better. Sam told her she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Which got to her a lot. At times she was gripped with the urge to go to him. She felt like an addict. Like he was her drug. Or like one of those abused women who constantly go back to their abusers.

Kim knew that their relationship wasn`t a normal one. It was for life. A concept before that had made her heart sing with happiness but now filled her with dread. Their was no way to escape him. Did she even want to escape him? What the hell had changed?

When she got home from school on thursday she learned from her father that the battle would be on Saturday. She took the news stoically and asked her father to bring her to the council meeting being held for the pack. She needed to see Jared before he left. Even if it hurt her more she needed to look into his eyes. What if she never got that chance again? The constant ache she had from not seeing him had her close to insanity.

She drove with her father, mother and Danny to the meeting. Her little brother would be facing a herd of those leeches. She looked over at the over grown man child sitting beside her. She put her hand over his huge one and squeezed his fingers. He looked at her in confusion for a split second then squeezed hers gently back. When they finally got to Sam`s and Emily`s, Danny held her back and let their parents walk in ahead of them.

"Listen Kim, I think it`s really brave what you are doing and all tonight. As much as I don`t like Jared, he has been in a really bad way. So seeing to tonight here will be a big moral booster for everyone." She looked up at her baby brother, he had the same eyes as their dad. Black, intelligent and sparkling with quiet amusement.

"Be careful tomorrow. Don`t act all cocky now that you can morph into a giant dog. Promise me you won`t get hurt." Danny rolled his eyes at her in mock annoyance and gave her a big smile.

"I won`t. I promise. I swear you`re more annoying than mom." They headed up to the little house and squeezed their way in. The living room seemed to be packed to its capacity. The ache in Kim`s stomach intensified as she sensed Jared`s presence. She took some deep breaths to steady her nerves and looked around for him. She spied him on the opposite side of the room next to Jacob. Whitney was beside him. Standing there as if it was her right. The ache intensified. Jared locked eyes with her. He seemed to have aged. Lines of worry were etched into his impassive grim face. As his eyes regarded her with emotions that changed from hard to guilty, soft to apologetic and back to hard. It hurt to see him but she had to give him it. She had to give it to herself. She felt her mothers ring fingered hand clasp her own and give her a reassuring squeeze. The wheelchair bound Billy Black began to speak. Kim payed him no mind. All her focus was on the man she loved more than anything at the other side of the room. The man that changed her whole world and held her heart in his hands to do what he pleased with it. Jared`s focus flickered between her, Billy and sometimes to Whitney. When Whitney placed her hand in Jared`s she felt like she was stabbed through the heart. Why didn`t he pull away? The ache turned into full blown agony. With shear strength of will she kept herself upright and suppressed the tears. Not here, not now. She felt like she was watching a T.V show. It was so surreal. Her Jared was watching her while holding hands with another woman.

"Kimi, I`m so glad you came." Joanna`s voice sounded distant. Kim tore her eyes away from Jared`s and looked into Joanna`s saddened black ones.

"I`m glad I came too." Kim said truthfully. She needed to see what she saw. No more burying her head in the sand and pretending Whitney is just a nightmare she had one night.

"How`s Danny?"

"Scared, but he hides it well." Kim took Joanna`s hand.

"How`s Embry? How are you?" Joanna gave Kim a weak smile.

"He said he`ll come back. That`s enough for me." Joanna looked over in Jared`s direction.

"You should go talk to him." Joanna suggested gently. Kim looked down at their shoes.

"We are both wearing converse."

"Just go. We can discuss shoes later."

"I`ll catch you later."

Kim felt like she was made of lead but she found her way over to Jared. He wasn`t holding hands with Whitney anymore and was talking Sam and Paul with his back turned to her. Whitney saw her before the others and placed a rather possessive hand on Jared`s shoulder. The smirk was back. Paul saw Kim and gave her a big, warm smile. He looked relieved. He gave Whitney a rather distasteful look before punching Jared on the arm, effectively dislodging Whitney`s hold.

"Jared man, your one true love has returned." Whitney snorted. Jared turned and faced her. His face was an impassive mask.

"You came." He said is a monotone voice. His eyes were more guarded now as they travelled across her face.

"Of course I came." Kim said quietly.

"Maybe you came to screw with his head some more." Whitney said suddenly. Kim regarded her through narrowed eyes.

"Fuck you!" Kim hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"This is not the time nor the place for this crap. Jared, go outside with Kim and talk." Sam commanded.

"Some imprint you are Kim, leaving him hanging when he needed you the most, flirting with other men to screw with him." Whitney added maliciously.

"That`s true you know Kim." Jared said angrily, to Kim`s shock. Paul looked disgustedly at Jared and Sam swore under his breath.

"If that`s what you want to believe Jared then I won`t waste my breath. But deep down you know that isn`t true." Kim made to leave but Jared stopped her by grabbing her arm. His eyes searched hers with renewed intensity before letting her go. He turned and left with Whitney. Not saying a word. Not saying goodbye. Paul pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I don`t know what the hell is up with that dip-shit. But he loves you. More than anything. He`ll come home to you." Paul patted her on the head. Kim ran outside after Jared and Whitney.

"Jared I wanted to tell you that I love you." Kim shouted after him. He paused momentarily on his way into the forest, but he didn`t turn around, he just kept on walking.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kim screamed after him. She wanted to run after him but someone held her back.

"Just let him go. He knows you love him. After the battle we will find a solution." Sam said kindly into the back of her head. She felt drained of everything emotion she had.

"Please put me down Sam." She whispered. He put her down gently.

**Remember to review and criticize. Besos.**


	29. Chapter 29

Hope you like Kim`s trip to Esther`s. Happy reading.

Kim didn`t cry on the way home from Sam and Emily`s. She didn`t cry when she went to bed either. She thought that she had lost the ability to cry anymore over Jared. Her imprint, her soulmate, he had turned into a complete stranger. He was a different person. Or was he the same person. Maybe he became a different person for Kim. Maybe the way he was acting now was the true Jared. Thinking and worrying and thinking was giving her an insufferable migrane. She felt like she was dying the way her body ached. No amount of painkillers did the trick. Her mother had brought her up a lavender tea. She sat on the edge of Kim`s bed and cupped her face.

"Any better sweetie pie?"

"No, worse I think, well, I don`t know." Kim mumbled from under her pillow.

"I was thinking, today I`ll take you up to Esther`s. She will have something to make you feel better, and you can talk to her about all this craziness."

"Do you really think she would know what`s going on?" Kim asked. She needed to be out of the emotional limbo she was in at the moment. Heaven or hell. Which one was better? She`d gladly choose hell to get an answer.

"I have a feeling that she will. When I was younger, people used to say that she was a witch, that she could communicate with spirits and show you all sorts. Of course I just didn`t believe that stuff, like I didn`t believe the old legends about the wolves and the cold ones."

"You`re right mom. I`m just afraid she`ll tell me something I don`t want to hear."

"That`s life for you. Now, go have a shower, get dressed, and we`ll go." With the greatest effort Kim got up and did as her mom asked. The hot water did little to ease the migrane and a lot to remind her of Jared`s constantly hot body. Jared. Off fighting vampires. With Danny. Those thoughts made her head almost explode. She got out of the shower dripping wet and vomited into the sink. She lay shivering on the cold tiled floor until her mom shouted at her to open the door. She crawled to the door and let her in.

"Jesus Kimimela!" Her mom wrapped her in a towel and pulled her onto her lap like she was a little girl.

"I think I feel a little better mom." Which was true. The pain eased up a little.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"No, don`t worry, maybe Esther will give me something as you said." Kim got off her moms lap and went to her room to get dressed.

Her mom drove her to Esther`s in silence. It began to rain. Not heavily, just the misty type that she was so used to. Esther, it turned out, lived in the woods, in a tiny little wooden house. It reminded Kim of something from the Blair Witch Project. She got the creeps from just looking at it.

"Do I have to speak to her in Quileute?"

"Yes, it would be best." Her mom said switching off the engine. "It will better if you went in on your own. I`ll wait here for you." Kim nodded and got out of the car. The place had a strange pull for her. All of her fear had evaporated. She knew there wasn`t anything to be scared of. She knocked at the door. She felt better being near which was strange.

"Hah ch chee-eh" Kim said knocking on the door, it was opened by a wizened old woman with a brown face as wrinkled as a walnut.

"Kimimela uh- YAH-so-CHID"

"Emm good, and you?" Kim asked in a rather high voice. Continuing in Quileute.

"You`re a bad liar Kimimela." The old woman cackled and led her into the house by her hand.

"I`ve been waiting for you to come. You`ve come looking for answers. Some I can give you and others I can`t." Somewhere in Kim`s mind she knew she should be creeped out but she felt wonderfully at ease.

"I`m so confused." Kim blurted out. Esther gave her a sympathetic smile and sat her down on the floor on a blanket, a cheerful fire was blazing in the hearth. The cracking and spitting of it warmed Kim.

"I know how you are feeling. You are also heartsick and feel as if you have been rejected by the one true love in your life." Esther`s current like black eyes held Kim`s own.

"I am." Kim said quietly.

"What question do you want answering Kimimela? A Difficult one or an easy one?"

"They are all difficult for me."

"We`ll see. Ask."

"Does Jared love me?" Kim asked the one that she needed to know the most.

"Of course he does stupid girl. He always has." Esther rolled her eyes at Kim.

"Then why is he acting strange? What is Whitney to him? Why is he.."

"Shh Shh Shh!" Esther cut her off clearly annoyed. "One question at a time. Why is he acting strange. This other woman, Whitney, another shapeshifter, her and Jared are two magical beings, she is what would have been if you had never been here."

"What? He would have imprinted on her if I wasn`t around?"

"No, there is only one imprint. That`s you. She would have been a mate to him so to speak."

"That`s why they are attracted to each other." Kim felt numb.

"Yes. She has found him and wants to claim him."

"She`s succeeding. Tell me how to stop her." Kim clutched at Esther`s knarled hands.

"Calm down. You can`t stop her. Jared will have to do that. Everybody has free will."

"So I have to give him that chance? To decide whether he wants me or her?" Kim felt tears escape and cascade down her cheeks.

"If you truly love some one you will set that person free."

"I`m not keeping him prisoner."

"Love makes us all slaves. You are a slave to Jared as he is a slave to you."

"I don`t want him to be my slave. I just want him to love me freely."

"I know you do. That`s what sets you apart. That`s why you are feeling the way you are. The pain is you giving him the choice. You just didn`t know it."

"I don`t think I can stay here and see him with her."

"Who said you have to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kimimela, the message is clear and simple. The Great Spirit wants to talk to you but are you willing to listen?"

"I am." Kim said without hesitation.

"Remember Kimimela, it is your responsibility to carry out the quest the Great Spirit sets you. It not only applies to you and Jared, but for everyone involved, for the Quileutes, for La Push."

"I understand." Kim whispered.

"Look into the fire Kimimela." Esther commanded. Kim did what she was told. She felt an overwhelming feeling to close her eyes. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion but she kept her focus on the flames. The flames that seemed to want to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

"Do what they tell you Kimimela." Esther`s voice was distant. The flames told her to close her eyes.

When she did she found herself in a on top of a mountain looking over a lush jungle. The air was thin and the smells were different to the ones she knew. She looked around. There was ruins of a great complex that once was. Looking down she could see many terraced slabs and the green jutting peaks of a huge mountain range. A beautiful butterfly caught her attention, it`s wings shone multicolored in the light. She knew she must follow it. It lead her down and away from the site and deep into the jungle. Time didn`t exist here. She was where she needed to be. The butterfly led her to a clearing and to a large black panther. It looked at her with its golden eyes and started to fade away as the butterfly flew onto Kim`s outstretched finger...Kimi...Kimi..

"Kimi!" Her mom snapped her out of the weirdest experience of her life. She felt sick at the sudden change of realities.

"Wha..yeah..? Kim asked uncertainly.

"You have been gone for over two hours." Her mom sounded freaked.

"I have?" Wow!

"You were in some sort of trance when I came in. What was going on?"

"Mary you shouldn`t have interrupted her." Esther abashed her mother.

"I know what I have to do." Kim said. Both women looked at her.

"What did the Great Spirit tell you?" Esther asked.

"Great Spirit? We are Catholic!" Kim`s mom sounded worried.

"I`m going to Peru."

Remember to review. It keeps the chapters coming. Smiles and besos. 


	30. Chapter 30

Hope you like. And thanks again for all the kind reviews. Happy reading.

"Peru? Kim you can`t be serious!" Her mom was sounding more and more pissed off.

"I am serious mom. I have to go! It`s my destiny!" Kim knew she sounded melodramatic but it was the only wording that fit.

"You`re destiny! Kim, you are eighteen. It is not safe for you to go off to a foreign country on your own to chase some dream."

"It`s not some dream mom! It was a vision. I can take care of myself." Her mother snorted. Kim was getting pretty tired of people snorting at her. Taking her for some vanilla weakling.

"It`s because I`m a girl isn`t it?" Kim accused her mother, narrowing her eyes.

"Don`t be ridiculous. It`s because you are young and you haven`t been outside of Washington state before in your life expect for that time you went to Montreal for that exchange."

"Well now`s the time. I can`t stay here. It`s killing me."

"Your father won`t agree to it."

"You`re not telling him."

"Kimimela Calfuray Carrillo I have had enough of this shit! I have already agreed not to tell him about what Jared did!" Her mom actually stamped her foot.

"Mom, us women have to stick together! It`s always the elders who make all the decisions, it`s the pack who has to protect us. You know how bad they treat Leah just because she is a girl. I`m sick of other people telling me what to do and how I should live my life! I`m sorry mom but I`m not going to spend my life looking after some man. I don`t want my ability to pass on some wolf gene and being an imprint to be what defines my life. This is my one chance to do something really meaningful for myself and the tribe. If you tell them they would never let me go and you know it!

"She`s right Mary. You haven`t raised a fool. She has a destiny. You didn`t call her Kimimela for no reason. Let her grow her wings. You don`t want her to stay a prisoner forever to someone else do you?" Esther argued. Mrs. Carrillo stared at her daughter long and hard.

"I wish I had your balls Kimimela. I won`t stop you. I`ll help you." Her mom drew her into a deep hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom, I love you so much."

"You are my little butterfly Kimimela."

"Thank you so much for everything Esther." Kim took the old woman`s hands in her own.

"A word of warning Kimimela. If you decide to let Jared go you will feel double the pain of the separation. The bond can never be broken, impossible, but Jared will have to fall in love with you again to give you back the perfection you had before. If he falls in love with Whitney, all he will ever feel for you again would be brotherly love, friendship." Kim felt like she had been doused in cold water. Of course there had to be a catch.

"I love him enough to give him up. I want what`s best for him." Esther smiled at her and nodded her head. Esther placed her hands on Kim`s lower abdomen before she ushered them out of her house and waved goodbye from her door.

"Jared Cameron does not deserve you. You are way too good for him." Her mother stated angrily on the drive home.

"I know." Kim said distractedly. She was confused by Esther`s action. What did she mean? Her mothers mobile went off.

"Get that for me Kimi will you?" Kim fished out the mobile from her moms bag looked at the number.

"It`s Sue Clearwater."

"Well answer."

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater. My moms driving so she can`t talk."

"Hello Kim dear. Words out the battle is over. We need everyone over at Billy`s. If anyone is hurt then we need your mom." Kim`s mom was a nurse just like Sue. Kim felt sick with dread. She hoped nobody was hurt.

"Okay we`ll be there soon."

"Great. See you guys soon."

"We need to go to Billy`s. The battle is over and we need to be prepared in case anyone is hurt."

Her mom didn`t say anything, just nodded her head.

When they arrived to Billy`s they could see her dad`s car as well as Old Quil`s and Jared`s parents ones and Joanna`s. She met the others on the steps of Billy`s house. Joanna was red eyed and being comforted by Emily. Her dad put an arm each around his wife and his daughter. Kim felt guilty about keeping her plans from her dad, but if he found out he would never let her go. He was so over-protective. Kim decided she didn`t want protecting anymore. She was ready to face life and all of its uncertainties.

"What news is there? Mrs. Carrillo asked.

"Battles over. The newborns were wiped out." Billy answered. Kim gave a breath of relief and hugged her dad around the waist.

"So how`s little Kimi. Worried about Jared?" Mr. Cameron asked her kindly, squeezing her cheek. He obviously had no idea what had happened between them. Mrs. Cameron gave her a watery smile. She had been crying. Kim like Jared`s parents a lot. They had seemed overjoyed when Jared had brought her to his home to meet them for the first time. But that was back when everything was perfect.

She gave Mrs. Cameron a hug and held her hand.

"You know Kim. You are like the daughter I never had." Again with the guilt. Well, she shouldn`t feel guilty. Jared was the one who fucked everything up. Kim wondered if Mrs. Cameron would like Whitney more than her. She forgot about that stupid thought the second she spotted a group coming from the woods carrying a person.

"Jacob`s been hurt!" Mrs. Cameron clutched at Kim`s hand rather painfully. Joanna stood up and beside Kim. Embry was one of the ones carrying Jacob. He didn`t have a scratch on him.

"Oh thank god." Joanna whispered to herself. Danny, Jared and Whitney came out of the woods next. They were both okay. Kim felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her. She resisted the impulse to run to Jared. She hadn`t forgotten how he had treated her. Or how he had abused her in his car. She must be really sick to still love him. She didn`t even look at Whitney. If she did she would throw something at her.

"Jared baby boy." His mom fled towards him, hauling Kim along with her. She didn`t release Kim `s hand as she collided with her giant son and hugged him around the waist. He rolled his eyes and patted her head gently. He and Kim made eye contact as he cupped her face and looked at her with pleading eyes. Kim felt the ache lessen as she looked into Jared`s eyes then flare up again as she looked over at Whitney, who was glaring viciously at Kim.

"Mom, can you give me and Kim a moment."

"Yeah yeah, sure. I`m sure you two want to be alone." She gave her son another hug and headed back to the house blowing her nose. Whitney stayed where she was.

"Alone means just me and Jared, Whitney." Kim said, not looking at her.

"I`m not going anywhere Kim." Kim crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at Jared and that whore bitch.

"What I want to say to you bitch can wait a little while longer." Kim spat.

"Jared! She is just going to suck you in like I told you! Remember what I said please!" Whitney was pleading with him in a honey sweet voice. The worst part was was that she was being totally genuine.

"Whitney, please! I need to speak to Kim alone. I`ll catch up with you later." It was Kim`s turn to snort in disbelief. Whitney gave Kim one last glare and stomped off towards the house. Kim and Jared stood in silence. Kim couldn`t look at him.

"Kimi, I`m sorry. For everything." She didn`t answer him.

"What happened in the car I swear wasn`t me, I don`t even remember what I was thinking, it was like I watching a different person."

"There is only one of you Jared." Kim said bitterly. He had nothing to say to that.

"Tell me what to do to make it better and I`ll do it." He begged. He seemed afraid to touch her.

"What do you want to do to make it better? Can it even be made better?" Kim asked.

"I don`t know."

"I know what`s going on between you and Whitney." She said suddenly. He instantly tensed.

"Who told you? It was Leah wasn`t it!" He growled. "I swear to God Kimi it was only once, I couldn`t stop it. I.."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Then Kim realized with disgust. "You slept with her didn`t you?" She whispered. She backed away from Jared. That was like sealing the final nail in the coffin.

"Oh God Kim I`m sorry."

"Stop fucking saying sorry. You don`t know the meaning of the word. Well I`m going to make you sorry Jared."

"Kim just let me explain!"

"No way in hell. You have explained enough. You are never touching me again you hear."

"You can`t mean that." He whispered, his countenance instantly changing from devastated to angry.

"I mean it."

Remember to review. Smiles and besos. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. Hope you enjoy. Remember, any questions you have just ask and I`ll answer. **

"Kim, I love you!" Jared said angrily. Kim slapped him. Her hand hurt like hell but it couldn`t compare the the pain of finding out that he had sex with another woman. She knew she didn`t hurt him with the slap but he stared at her wide eyed.

"You don`t know what love is Jared! What happened to all those promises you made me? It turns out I`m not the only girl for you after all."

"Kim, you don`t understand!" Jared started again.

"Don`t talk to me like I`m an idiot. I understand everything, more than you. I know that you want her. Don`t even bother to deny it!"

"Fine. I won`t deny it. I do like her. I want her. I fucked her okay! But I love you!" Kim felt her lips start to tremble and the tears coming. Jared saw this and his face softened. He reached out to touch her but Kim smacked his hands away.

"You are finally being honest. Did it feel good Jared? I bet you and her had a good time laughing about me after you finished. Did you lick her clean afterwards?" Jared flinched at these words.

"Don`t..please..I would never laugh at you."

"I would be lying if I said I don`t care anymore Jared. I could never stop loving you. Never. But right now I hate more than anything."

"You don`t hate me." He whispered, shaking his head.

"What do you expect? That I liked being finger raped in your car? That I would be okay with you fucking some whore because you couldn`t help yourself?"

"I lost control then, I wasn`t thinking straight. I will never do that again! I swear to you." He looked extremely pained when he thought about it. "I just lost it. I saw red when I saw John touching you. The way he was looking at you. I wanted to kill him, I would have...and you..my beautiful Kimi, I want to kill myself for hurting you. Oh God, I don`t deserve you."

Kim wanted to reach out to him but stopped herself. She needed to be resolute. She was going to give him the choice.

"And what about Whitney? She doesn`t look like she is going to back off any time soon."

"Whitney is...I`ll tell her to leave...if that`s what you want then I`ll do it right now."

"Do what you want Jared! Not what you think I want."

"Jesus, will you stop talking in riddles. What do you want?" Jared was beginning to get angry again.

"I want you to stop telling me that you love me when you are obviously falling in love with her."

"I am not falling in love with her!" He said forcefully.

"Please tell me the truth Jared. If you had the choice..if none of this supernatural shit had ever happened..would you choose Whitney or would you have chosen me? The truth..please..I`m begging you." She needed to know. She had to give him the choice.

"I would have chosen her first." There she had it. That was his choice. She felt herself being torn into pieces but managed to remain somewhat calm on the outside. She just nodded resigned at him, turned and went back to the house. Whitney passed her, obviously heading over to Jared. Kim stopped her.

"Just remember slut, no matter what you do, Jared will always be mine."

"We`ll see princess." Whitney swished her long black him into Kim`s face while she walked away. Sam, Paul and Embry accosted her on the way in, blocking her entry.

"Kim! What the hell did you do? Jared is your.." Sam began but Kim cut him short.

"Why won`t you over grown freaks just leave me the hell alone!" Kim whispered angrily. She didn`t want to make a scene here tonight.

"Just calm down! We will all get together and talk this stuff out hmm?" Sam sucked at trying to be nice. He was so arrogant she wondered why his head wasn`t ten times as large.

"Sam, just quit it. Jared has made his choice."

"And you`re happy with that? You are his choice. Not some stupid rhetorical question about what ifs. Don`t be a fool Kim. You are more intelligent than that. If you love Jared than why don`t you fight for him?" This time it was Paul who spoke. He made more sense than Sam. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Should I have to fight for him? To win him like some prize Paul? I love Jared. Despite everything. I love him enough that I am giving him the chance to choose me freely." Kim fought her way through them and headed inside. She caught her mothers eye and nodded. Her mom nodded back and came over to her.

"You did it?" She asked.

"Yes, and now I feel like shit. Mentally and physically. Can I take your car home please?"

"I`ll drive you. I don`t want to be here when the vampire doctor shows up." Her mom shuddered. Kim felt herself tense up. She certainly didn`t want to be around him either. No matter how benign everybody said he was.

"John, we`re heading home." Her mom called out to her dad. He came over and hugged them both.

"Kim, don`t you want to stay here with Jared?"

"No." Kim`s answer came short. Her dad was smart enough to let it go.

"See you both at home then."

"Bye honey."

"Bye dad."

Nobody tried to stop them as they left. She saw Jared and Whitney talking over by the edge of the woods. She looked like she was trying to comfort him. Jared looked up at Kim as she got into the car. He returned her look of painful longing.

**Remember to review and to criticize. Besos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy birthday to one special reader rachelsadventures. Hope you like this Chapter. Lots of girl talk. Don`t worry. Lots of drama coming up next chapter.**

"Are you sure you want to do this Kim?" Joanna asked while they were shopping in Port Angeles. Kim had her passport already. She had bought the tickets and travelers checks and wiped out nearly her entire savings. Now all she had to get was a small back pack and some hiking boots. The rest of the stuff she needed she would get in Peru.

"How`s your Spanish?" Joanna asked, picking up a small Spanish phrase book.

"Not as good as my French." Joanna handed Kim the book. She added it to the three travel guides she got on Peru.

"Everybody is going to flip out. It will cause quite the scandal." Joanna actually sounded excited. She loved being in on secrets. She was actually full of encouragement and regret that she couldn`t come. Embry would drop a bollocks.

"Do you think Jared will flip out?" Joanna gave Kim an incredulous look.

"Eh Yeah! The fucker is totally obsessed with you. Serves him right for fucking that pig. Urrgh!" Joanna gave an angry shudder. "It makes me so angry even thinking about it! I can only imagine what it is like for you." Kim laughed bitterly.

"Well, if he thinks he can make a fool of me behind my back and still have me then he has another thing coming." Joanna nodded her head in agreement and sipped her mocha.

"Embry was telling me about what goes on in Jared`s mind. He said it`s the most confusing shit ever." Joanna knew she had gotten Kim`s undivided attention.

"What did he say."

"He says that Jared`s thoughts are mostly centered around you, how much he loves you, how awesome you are in bed and guilty he feels about hurting you and all that crap. Embry told me that Jared blocks out some things pretty well, but the only thoughts about Whitney are ones about fucking. Embry said they are like more sexual than emotional. Like a fuck buddy. When he thinks of you, it`s like as a goddess. Perfection. He hates himself and feels like he doesn`t deserve someone like you." Kim furrowed her brow as she sipped her Chai tea latte. She was constantly tormented by images of Jared and Whitney going at it like two sweating animals. Why couldn`t Jared tell her these feelings? On the other hand, she kept a lot hidden from Jared.

"Do you think I should have stood up to her more? Told her to back off?"

"You are too nice for your own good Kim. I know you and I know why you didn`t tell her to back off. It`s because you saw it as an inevitability. You still don`t think you can hold Jared. All this shit has just confirmed it for you. You need to see yourself as you really are. Accept that you are beautiful and wonderful."

"You should become a life coach or something Joanna." Kim said honestly.

"I know I`m smart. But Kimi you are the strong one, I can`t imagine how you are feeling. If Embry did that to me I think I would kill myself or something crazy. Being imprinted on is the most magical and purest form of happiness I have ever had. If I lost him..I would never be right. I wouldn`t be Joanna anymore. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. I can still remember the time when he noticed me, or imprinted. The look in his eyes. Like I was the greatest most awesome woman in the world. It made me great. Like I was beautiful."

"The way you looked at him for years. I swear it was like living in that Alicia Keys song."

"You don`t know my name?"

"Bingo. You have always known he was the one for you." Joanna said quietly. "I have a theory why he never really dated any of the La Push girls, he sure slept with a few, but you know, he liked the white girls."

"Yeah, I can hardly forget."

"Well, I think that since you were destined for one another, he couldn`t look at any other Quileute girl in a romantic way. It must have been for him like we just weren`t his taste or something. So he looked elsewhere. You get me?" Joanna asked. Kim nodded.

"I understand. Jared didn`t look at me like that because he didn`t believe that he would find love or whatever with one of us."

"He would have eventually."

"I don`t really want to talk about him anymore." Kim said, it hurt too much.

"Okay. I`m sorry. I just thought you should know. Before you go and everything."

"Thanks."

"Fuck me it`s Emily. Shit." Joanna ducked under a book shelf. Kim followed suit.

"Why are you hiding?"

"She has been on at me to get you to come over to her place to hold a crisis intervention for you and Jared. I think Sam put her up to it." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sam is seriously pissing me off. He is acting like it`s all my fault."

"I know. He is so chauvinistic. He can`t understand that you are a strong independent woman who is..."

"There you are! I spotted the two of you from outside. What are you doing down there?" Emily asked brightly. She eyed the books Kim tried to hide. Fuck fuck fuck. She didn`t need Emily screwing things up.

"Doing some shopping?" Emily asked, pointedly looking at the books.

"No, we were just looking for a gift for our friend Michelle. She is planning a trip before college." Joanna lied quickly. Emily shrugged and looked at Kim with sympathy.

"How are you holding up darling?" Kim was getting annoyed with people thinking she was some pathetic wimp.

"Emily, please don`t." Kim couldn`t deal with more of this shit. Emily looked shocked for a moment. Kim of course felt guilty.

"I`m sorry I snapped at you Emily. I just need to sort my head out."

"Jared misses you."

"Then Jared should know not to sleep with other women."

"What?" Emily`s scarred face looked taken aback. How could she not know?

"He slept with Whitney Emily." Joanna spat.

"How? I mean..you`re his imprint..Sam would have told me..she has been in my house.." Emily looked freaked. Kim and Joanna waited for Emily to stop panicking.

"Listen Emily. I don`t want anyone interfering anymore in his. It`s between me and Jared. I don`t our relationship to be like some telenovela that everyone can watch."

"I`m sorry."

"And tell Sam to keep his nose out of my business please. He will listen to you."

"I will. I promise he won`t bother you." Emily squeezed Kim`s hand.

"You also have to promise that you will not tell anyone what we were buying today." Joanna added.

"Those books are not for Michelle are they?"

"They are for me. I`m leaving for a while. I will be coming back though."

"Running away is not the answer Kim!"

"I`m not running away. I`m going on a quest. I need to go."

"Do the elders know?"

"They will soon enough, I`m leaving in two days."

"Two days! Kim you`re crazy. Jared will not survive without seeing you, you couldn`t either."

"He`ll survive." Kim said simply.

"Please, just talk to him before you go."

"I will Emily. I have to. Promise me again you won`t rat me out!"

"I promise Kim. I don`t know what to make of all this."

**Happy reading and don`t forget to review. Criticize. Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Hope you enjoy. Smiles and beso. Happy reading.**

It was proving extremely hard to keep her plans from everybody. The only people who were in on the secret was her mom, Aliyah, Joanna and Emily. She had packed a small back pack and kept it in Joanna`s trunk for the ride to Seattle airport tomorrow morning. The plan was to leave her parents a note explaining she had gone to clear her head of all the craziness. Of course her mom knew the truth but Kim was counting on her to act like the concerned parent. Aliyah could cry on command so Kim had no problems there. Joanna wouldn`t let on. But Kim wasn`t so sure about Emily. It was a chance she was willing to take.

Kim decided she couldn`t leave without seeing Jared. Alone preferably. Whitney`s constant presence was rage inducing. Kim hated the sight of her smug, beautiful face. Her self assuredness and sex appeal were things that Kim thought she was lacking. Maybe that`s what was attracting Jared. With extreme difficulty Kim pushed those thoughts from her mind and continued on her bike to Jared`s house. The light was on in his bedroom. Kim suddenly wanted to keep on riding, what if Whitney was up there? What if they were having sex again? She wanted to throw up. If that was the case then Kim would never return to La Push. She would become one of those nut jobs who smelt like gym class and who had about twenty cats.

No, she had to talk to him. She bit the bullet and slowed down in front of his house. She saw a flickering from his bedroom window, someone had looked out through the blinds. She placed her bike up against the porch and before she could even ring the bell the front door was flung open. Jared looked grim.

"Are you alone?" Kim asked, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"Yes. I thought you hated me and never wanted to speak to me again? Come to give me more crap?" He had never used the tone with her before, the tears were beginning to sting. Kim turned on her heel and reached out for the handles of her bike.

"Wait..don`t go..not yet.." Jared`s warm hand circled her upper arm as he lead her into his house. He released her as soon as they were inside the living room. Kim stood nervously, her hands in her pockets and her head bent. She didn`t know what she wanted to say to him. She just needed to be around him. Jared lent against the wall in the dark, playing absentmindedly with a bracelet Kim had made for him one day during a crafts lesson at school. When everything was perfect. They stood in silence. Neither one wanting to break it. Kim went and stood by the window, looking at the darkening clouds. It was going to rain, no big surprise there. She felt Jared`s eyes boring into the back of her head.

"I dreamed of you last night." He said quietly. Kim turned her head and looked over at him.

"Was it a good dream or a nightmare?" She asked. His eyes held hers for a while before answering.

"A bit of both to be honest." Kim gave him a weak smile and sat down on an armchair. Suddenly drained of all her energy.

"What did you dream about?" She knew he wasn`t going to tell her all the details.

"The good part, you and me, our future together, our..kids." Kim felt a slight discomfort, like a period pain, in her womb.

"And the bad part?" He watched her from the darkness.

"You were gone, ripped from me, a feeling of emptiness." He barely whispered. Kim knew the feeling. He was getting the emptiness, she was getting double the pain. It needed to be done.

They lapsed into silence again. After a while it seemed Jared could take no more of it. He was suddenly kneeling in front of her. His hands and fingers felt her face, her hair, her arms, her chest, everywhere. She didn`t stop him. Finally he ceased and placed his hand over her heart and nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder. His breathing was ragged. Kim put an shaking hand on his head and rubbed his hair, if he was surprised by her touch then he didn`t show it. She placed her other hand under his chin to make him look at her. Her pain was reflected in his eyes, his longing in hers. The kiss came quickly. Jared had her up and in his arms in seconds. The kiss seemed to melt all her troubles away. The only thing that existed was him. She wanted to much to give in. Give in and let herself be contained in a cocoon of bliss forever.

His hands moving under her sweater brought her closer to reality. She mustn`t give in. But he felt so good. Another long fingered hand moved to her undo her jeans. Panic gripped her, remembering that horrible night in his car. Then images of him and Whitney doing what they were doing right now flashed into her mind.

"Nmmo..sfftopp.." It was difficult to speak with his mouth glued over hers. He forced his tongue in deeper. When he realized Kim was putting up a resistance he pulled away and straightened up. He looked at her in panic and confusion, then resting on annoyance.

"Why did you come here? Please Kim just tell me what I need to do to set everything right. I`ve already told Whitney nothing is ever going to happen again. Just..please..I know I fucked up..I am a fuck up." He was becoming agitated. Kim knew she must not do anything stupid.

"I came here to see you. Because...because I don`t know. I`m so confused. And I`m scared. You won`t tell me anything. Everything I know is second hand information. Everybody is lying to me or telling me what to do. Then you`ve changed. Then there is her. I feel like I`m going crazy." Kim said honestly. The migraine was coming back.

"I feel like I don`t know you anymore Kim. Honestly, I`m not saying this to hurt you but...I`ve been feeling just as confused as you are. And Whitney, I dunno..I just have to get her out of my system. You have no idea..I feel like I want to kill myself for doing to this you. It`s like I`m pissing on the most important thing in my life. I don`t know what you want from me anymore..your feelings are so mixed. I feel you slipping away and I have no power to stop it."

"It`s beyond both our control I think, whatever is going on." Kim stood up on weak legs and made to leave. Jared didn`t make a move to stop her.

"Goodbye Jared." She didn`t tell him she loved him. He knew it already. His eyes locked on hers. Knowledgeable eyes. He suspected something.

"That sounds so final Kimi. There are never any goodbyes when it comes to me and you." He sounded so certain. Kim knew that what he was saying was a certainty. No goodbyes.

"See you later then?" She offered instead with a small smile. One he didn`t return. He was thinking now. Assessing her.

"See you later." He replied as she left the house. He stood watching her from the door as she left on her bike. Kim hoped to God and to the Great Spirit that she gave nothing away. Jared would never let her leave.

**Remember to review. It makes the story better and more chapters coming. Smiles.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. I`m so happy people like this. This is Jared`s POV. Let me know what you think. Happy reading.**

Jared had been patrolling, or what the rest of the pack referred to as pulling a Jacob, for the past twenty hours. It was easier to deal with everything, the pain, when he surrendered himself completely to his animals senses. He wouldn`t have to face the reality of what he had done. Disgust was what he felt when he thought about himself. He was officially the worlds worst imprinter. His precious, beautiful Kimi would never love him the same anymore. Why did he have to fuck everything up for some stupid bitch who had cast some sort of spell on him.

That morning after Kimi had come to see him, he had felt something snap inside him when he woke up. It wasn`t as confusing as it had been before. He could see more clearly. He could fully grasp the magnitude of the mess he had gotten himself into. The most stupid thing he could ever do he did, and to the most important person in his life. He clawed at the ground and let out a long, agonizing howl of pain. The guys had told him to give her some space to clear her head, and his head too, before he went beating down her door and freaking her out more. He had sullenly agreed. He would do what`s best for her. From now on he always will. She has and always will be his top priority. It also gave him time to come up with some sort of plausible explanation of all the shit he had caused. He knew in the end that Kimi would forgive him. No one can deny their imprint. He instantly felt even more sickened by that thought. What sort of sick, conniving fuck was he?

"Jared, get your ass back to my place and phase, I`m sick of hearing this shit all the time." Sam`s alpha voice growled into his mind.

"Hear, hear. I feel like I`ve cheated on Kim and I`m not even going out with her." Paul`s annoyed voice snarled.

"Yeah, I feel so guilty every time I see her. It`s too much man." Quil joined in.

"Okay, I`m fucking going. Just don`t think about her until I phase back." Jared whined.

"You are such a fucking Jacob Jared." Paul mocked. "I thought having to listen about all the shit about Bella is bad. This Kimi stuff is a million times worse!"

"Fuck you Paul. I`ll fucking kill you for saying that!" Jared ran in Paul`s direction until Sam intervened.

"Cool it guys. Jared! GET BACK AND PHASE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Jared lay flat on the ground under the weight of the Alphas order.

"I`m going." Jared got up and ran back to Emily`s. He phased and slid on his shorts. He hated having to face Emily`s accusatory glares but it was nothing compared to Kimi`s. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come on in Jared." Emily call from the kitchen. She watched him warily. She smiled as she placed a sandwich in front of him. Jared wasn`t stupid. Something was up. Maybe Kimi had forgiven him and she was coming over! He felt hope elate him. Sam, Paul and Embry joined them shortly. Jared had to look away as Sam acted disgusting sweet with Emily.

"How did Whitney take the news?" Paul asked, wolfing down his own sandwich.

"Why should I care? I don`t give a fuck about that bitch." Jared barked.

"Watch the language in front of Emily!" Sam snapped angrily.

"Sorry Emily." Jared apologized.

"She is gone, that`s all the matters. Now you and Kim can get back to normal." Embry said. Jared knew he was in a difficult position being Joanna`s imprinter. He also knew Embry was feeding her information. Jared couldn`t blame him for any of that. He would have done the same had their roles been reversed. The house phone started ringing and Sam went to get it.

"Hello?" Jared could perfectly hear Mr. Carrillo`s worried voice.

"Is Kimimela there? Have you seen her?" He sounded freaked. Jared immediately shot up out of his seat and stood next to Sam.

"No, I haven`t seen her today. I`ll ask Em. Emily, have you seen Kim?"

"No, not today. What`s up?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.

"What`s the matter John?" Sam asked, avoiding Jared`s eye.

"She`s gone, she left some stupid letter saying that she needs to get away for a while and sort some stuff out! Mary and I are out of our minds with worry. What happened to make her pull a stunt like this? Jared has to know where she is!"

Jared was numb. Kimi was gone? Gone where? How could she leave? She couldn`t leave...

"He has no idea. Did she say where she was going?" Sam asked pointlessly.

"No, no mention. I didn`t even know she left until I found the letter on my desk when I got home tonight. She could be miles away by now!" Jared made to grab the phone off Sam but was instantly held back by Embry and Paul, with great difficulty.

"We will get searching." Sam said and hung up, Embry and Paul released their hold. Jared slumped to the floor.

"She left..she`s left me..someone has to know where she went..Joanna will know..Aliyah, she wouldn`t just up and leave without saying goodbye.." But she had said goodbye, that day she came over. He knew something was up but couldn`t get a hold on what it was. The pack were watching him closely. Waiting for him to phase right there.

"There are never any goodbyes.." He said looking into space.

"Jared, listen to me carefully, we will find her, if we have to search the every corner of the planet we will find her and bring her home." Sam said soothingly. Jared just felt the emptiness that he felt in his dream.

"And if we don`t find her?" He whispered. Impossible. He would find her. But if he didn`t?

"She will come home, she can`t go for long, the imprint bond is too powerful." Embry answered. Jared felt a horrible agonizing twisting pain in his chest. He fell to the floor trying to catch his breath. The guys and Emily huddled around him. Fear ran through them.

"What`s the matter with him?"

"I have no fucking idea!"

"Kim..she broke it.." Jared heaved himself to his feet with difficulty.

"Impossible. The bond can never be broken."

"Then what happened?" Paul asked.

"She set him free." Emily said quietly. Tears in her eyes. She looked at Sam.

"What do you mean, set him free?" Sam asked confused.

"The bond is impossible to break. But she has given him freedom from the bond."

"But isn`t that supposed to kill you or something?" Embry asked horrified.

" I heard it from Old Quil before. It`s double the pain, or emptiness. Death would follow, but not for Jared, for Kim. She set him free. She carries the pain of that choice. She faces...I never thought she would do this!" Emily started crying into Sam`s chest.

Jared didn`t say anything. He absorbed Emily`s words with growing horror. The pain he left of her ripping away from him had vanished into a horrible emptiness. Like he would never be happy again in his life. His sun and moon and stars had fled from his life. Kim would die if she didn`t come back to him. She had ran away because of him. Everything bad that happened to her was because of him. He must find her. He must save her. Kimi`s life was more precious than anything.

**Remember to review and criticize. Besos and smiles.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. Hope you enjoy. Again more Jared drama. Happy reading.**

Jared was sitting alone outside Sam and Emily`s. Away from the others. He couldn`t share in their easy conversation anymore.

Empty. Emptiness. Loneliness. Would physical pain be any better? Jared would gladly swap this feeling for the worst pain imaginable. It was not that he couldn`t feel anything. It was the feeling of knowing the purest love possible and having it snatched away. He couldn`t see the object of all his hopes and dreams. It was if she had never existed. But she did exist. She was just out of reach. She was a memory that haunted Jared. It tormented him trying to remember her face. Or anything about her. His memories came and went in flashing images. He couldn`t remember her but he could. The only place he could see her was in his dreams. That was when she came to him. That was where she let him touch her. Let him kiss her and make love to her. It was the only place where he was happy. She lived on in his dreams. His beautiful Kimi.

Jared and the rest of the pack had spent weeks searching for her until the bloodsuckers decided to cause more trouble. Sam had called off the search with great difficulty. She didn`t want to be found. Jared knew that it was all in vain. Kimi wouldn`t be that easy to trace.

What got to Jared the most was the strange behavior of Joanna. She didn`t respond to any of his emotional manipulations. Emily had fessed up pretty quickly when she discovered what Kim had really done, whereas Joanna kept stubbornly quiet, as did Aliyah. Danny had no clue. Kim wasn`t stupid enough to tell her brother her plans. He would have stopped her. Jared made the Pack swear that they wouldn`t tell Kim`s parents or the other elders the full extent of Kim`s actions. They would have went of full freak out mode. Nobody wanted John Carrillo that angry. He was scary as fuck when he was being nice. Danny agreed with him. It would cause more trouble.

Danny confronted Jared soon after about what happened. To say he had been furious would have been an understatement. Jared didn`t put up any type of fight. He wanted to feel the pain. He let Danny pummel him to a bloody pump. He had yelled at Jared to fight back. To be a man. Jared told him just to kill him. A life without Kimi was no life worth living. Danny had regarded him after that with new eyes. He had told Jared that she would come back. She was his sister. She was nuts but she was predictable. He could never kill the one true love of his big sister. It was like he had finally proven to Danny that he loved Kim more than anything. Their relationship was still a bit strained but Danny let him see his memories of Kim to help him see her face, remember her. When they were younger and she was a cute child. Her awkward adolescence with her goofy brace smile. Her blossoming into beautiful womanhood. All the things he didn`t know about her. Like how she could do a perfect cartwheel five times in a row. Or how she once confronted some girls who were trying to bully Aliyah a year ago. It was the greatest gift anyone could give him during this, the bleakest time of his life.

If he only knew where she was. He would go and find her. Claim her and bring her home. He would give her anything to make her smile. He would even be content to just be friends if it meant he could just see her and hear her voice. He was hollow, but he put on the bravest face he could. He still had to protect La Push and the tribe. He would deal with it best he could until she came back. If she came back...

Two months had gone. It seemed like years. Everything went slowly. It seemed like time itself was mocking him. Making him suffer more by prolonging the agony of the separation. He would suffer it. He deserved it. He started to even welcome it.

"Emm Jared?" He was broken out of his chain of self hating thoughts by Aliyah. He looked up at her dumbfounded. She hadn`t spoken to him in months. She had refused. His mind worked quick. She was shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. Something that Kimi did when she wanted to say something that was important.

"Tell me Aliyah. Is everything okay?" Say where Kimi is. Say Kimi is going home. Aliyah gave a frightened glance over her shoulder and handed Jared a letter quickly.

"It`s not from Kimi. But I think it will help." She gave him a small smile and went back inside. Jared watched her go then opened the page with Aliyah`s neat, girlish handwriting. It was only a couple of lines.

_Go__to__Old__woman__Esther`s.__She__told__Kimi__things.__The__other`s__couldn`t__tell__me__more.__All__I__know__is__that__she__got__the__idea__to__leave__after__she__went__there.__I`m__not__telling__you__where__Kimi__went!__So__don`t__ask__me.__She__said__she__would__come__home__and__I__believe__her._

Old woman Esther. The medicine woman. The wise woman. It was said that she could see things. Show people things. What had she told Kimi? What did Kimi see to make her leave? Why didn`t he think of going there before? He put Aliyah`s letter in his pocket. He would be eternally grateful to the child. If she could shed some light on the situation than Jared was intelligent enough to go see her. He got up and sprinted towards the old woman`s house. It took him all of five minutes.

Esther was sitting outside on a low stool weaving a basket. Her silver hair contrasted starkly with her withered brown skin. She looked up at Jared with no hint of surprise. It seemed like she could see could see into every nook and cranny of his soul with her dark, penetrating stare. She started to speak in Quileute to him. Her voice was ageless yet wise.

"I`ve been waiting along time to for you to come Jared Cameron. Shapeshifter. It seems like your imprint was the more clever out of the two of you."

"Where is she?" Jared asked sharply. The old woman raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don`t command me. You don`t command her either. She doesn`t command you." Her riddles were worst than Kimi`s.

"Please, can you help me?" Jared offered instead. The old woman contemplated him.

"Do you know what the butterfly signifies Jared? Do you know what it show`s us?"

"What do butterflies have to do what this?" Just say where she is!

"Tell me Jared. What does Kimimela mean? The name of your beloved." Kim. Kimi. Kimimela. He remembered her telling him what her pretty name meant. Butterfly.

**Remember to review. It makes the story better you know. Besos.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. Thanks for all the suggestions. Here`s a bit more about imprinting. Another chapter will be up today. Sorry it`s a bit short. Happy reading.**

"Why do you ask where she is? Don`t you trust her enough to come home?" Esther asked. She sat cross legged on a blanket in the front room of her little house. She motioned for Jared to sit and he did. He contemplated her words. Honesty was best here.

"No, I don`t trust that she will come home, if I`m being honest." Jared hung his head. Esther didn`t speak for a long time.

"Why do you think she will stay away?" She pressed.

"Because I hurt her..horribly." Jared replied.

"She is not made of glass Jared. She is flesh and blood. With feelings. Scars heal. Some take more time than others."

"Some scars don`t fade though! There are still there." Jared countered. To his surprise Esther roared with laughter.

"You are not as stupid as you look boy. Tell me something. What were you told about imprinting?"

"I was told that when you see her for the first time she becomes your world. Like gravity shifts. Everything you do is for her. She is the perfect mate for you to carry on the wolf gene. You have found your second half and become hole and.."

"Yes yes I know the fairy-tales that the elders tell you. But there is more to it. Imprinting, true, is finding your spirit wife. Your perfect other as you said. But love is a complicated thing Jared. Tell me, what did you feel when you imprinted on Kimimela? When you looked into the eyes of your one true love."

Jared could remember it perfectly.

"It was in school. In history class. The first day I came back after I phased. I was so pissed. Everybody was talking about me. I didn`t want to be there. When I got to class, Kimi was sitting beside me, like she always had for the past year. I asked her to tell me what page the class had stopped at. She didn`t want to look me in the eye. But when she did it was like...love at first sight but more...I knew I loved her, that I always had loved her, that she was mine and I was hers. The most beautiful and precious gift in the world." Words couldn`t do any justice to the way he had felt when he had first looked into her beautiful eyes. Esther seemed satisfied with that answer.

" Some imprinted couples have to go through a challenge to make the bond absolute. The pain of knowing what life is like without your imprint is that. Take Sam and Emily. He hurt her. Scarred her. Almost killed her. You felt his pain. You still do. You see the guilt whenever he looks at her. That was their challenge."

"And mine and Kim`s challenge?" Esther smiled at him kindly. She looked saddened.

"Kimimela has taken the hard road, so to speak. You know what she has done. Given you your freedom. But you can never be free of her. You have already chosen to love her freely."

"I love her with every fibre of my being." Jared said forcefully.

"Kimimela needs to learn how to let herself be loved by you. For her the truth came early. She was in love with you since the moment she saw you. Imagine Jared. Loving a person from afar. Wishing and hoping that he or she will take notice of you. Love you in return. And one day boom. He suddenly returns the feeling. She still has a hard time excepting it."

"She knows I love her!"

"And then.." Esther continued, ignoring Jared`s angry outburst. "someone else appears when you finally have the one person who can make you truly happy. A person who could have been your soulmates love. You see the growing attraction between him and her. You know something is wrong and you can do nothing to stop it. No amount of tears or pleading will make him listen. He hurts you but you still love him. And because your love for him is and always has been pure, despite being riddled with insecurities, you set him free. Because, if this other woman makes him happy, you want him to be happy."

Jared wanted to crawl away in a corner and die somewhere. What a mess. His poor Kimi.

"So Kimimela, being a selfless girl, gives you up. Her imprint. Her world. So you can be happy. She feels double the pain you know. It will only get worse with time."

"She can`t die, I won`t let that happen." Jared whispered. Esther took one of his hands in her own.

"She won`t die Jared. She will come home. She has everything to live for now. But understand. She was destined to leave here. The Great Spirit has chosen her for something big. We all have a purpose in life. Remember, imprints give strength to the tribe, not just to their imprinters."

"So you basically telling me that I am powerless to bring her home?" Jared said bitterly.

"No, you are not powerless to bring her home. She will come home because of you." She got up off the floor with surprising agility for someone so old. Jared knew the conversation was at an end.

"How long does she have?" Esther stiffened with the question. She looked Jared in the eye.

"Less than eight months." A searing pain ran through his body. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

He fled from the house and phased. He let out a deafening roar of anger into the air.

**Remember. Review and ask questions if you feel the need. Besos.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. Kimi`s POV. Please bear in mind that this takes place just after she leaves. Not after the last chapter.**

**Happy reading. I have taken some of your suggestions cause they were really good. Remember to review.**

The bus was crowded. It seemed like the people were talking loudly just to make her migrane worse, or that the bus driver purposely drove over bumps and potholes to make her feel even more nauseous. To tell the truth, the minute she had arrived in Cuzco, she had no idea what the hell she was doing. The initial pain she felt when she boarded the plane in Seattle, when the true extent of her actions had hit her, was beyond description. Mental anguish, physical pain. Being away from Jared was terrifying. She could feel no warmth. Get no comfort from the aches and pains she felt continuously. Was she a coward for doing this? Was she trying to act like some sort of martyr? Did she like feeling this way? How does Jared feel? Her dad? The rest of the Pack? Were they angry with her? Would they think that she didn`t deserve being imprinted on if she gave it up? A lot of questions. Kim looked out of the window at the Peruvian landscape.

So beautiful, so different. It was captivating. But still, there was something else picking at her mind. She couldn`t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She had it since coming out of the airport. But when she looked around she could only see the uninterested faces of the crowd. Still it followed her. Everywhere. Kim decided it must be her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she was so used to Jared protecting her, having his eyes on her, that the memory of that feeling remained. She sighed as she thought of him. Jared. Her Jared. With his dimpled smile. The look of pure love in his eyes when he beheld her. The way touched her. How he made her feel beautiful and important when they were together. The amazing grace and agility of his beautiful body. His serious expression when he contemplated a problem. His quick mindedness. She wondered if it could all be the same again? When she came back would he choose her? She felt herself begin to cry and tried quickly to stop herself. The feeling she was being watched came again. With more intensity. She didn`t want to look around the bus. She didn`t want to invite conversation from anyone. She would be alone soon. Out of the horrible stuffiness of the bus and at Mollepata where she and the rest of the fellow trekkers would begin their seven day hike to Machu Picchu. In her ignorance she chose and payed for this in Cuzco, afterwards a nice Australian woman asked her why she didn`t just take the quicker way which was by bus. Apparantly there were easier ways to get to where she wanted to go. Kim cursed herself for this. To say she felt like shit would do no justice to the way she was feeling. A seven day hike would probably kill her.

The bus finally reached Mollepata and Kim scrambled for some fresh air. The watching feeling returned full force. She turned around and was confronted by a handsome man with concern written on his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked in perfect yet accented English. He had dark green eyes and was tall and muscular, like the wolf boys. Kim looked at him in confusion for a while.

"Yes, thank you, just the bus ride you know, and the sea level." She lied quickly. He contemplated her. She knew he knew she was lying. Crap, she thought she could be away from all the concern and prying eyes.

"I am a medical student, if I can help you I will try. If you want of course." He smiled at her kindly. The pain didn`t lesson but her mind felt soothed his smile. She returned it weakly.

"My name is Santiago. Call me Santi. If we are to be hiking together then it`s best if we know each others names."

"My name is Kimimela, but call me Kim." She offered out her hand and he shook it. His hand was really warm. Too warm...it was cool up here in the mountains and it brought back too many familiar feelings for her. Kim pulled away. If Santi seemed surprised with this then he didn`t show it.

"Kimimela is an interesting name. Does it have any meaning?" He asked, making polite conversation.

"Yeah eh... it means Butterfly." He frowned at her for a split second then nodded thoughtfully.

"What language does it mean butterfly? Are you native American?"

"Yes I am. From the Northwest."

"Not of Peru?"

"No, from the U.S." Kim was starting to get uncomfortable with all his questions, but, he was nice, and it was nice having someone to talk to who didn`t know all the crazyness that was her life.

"What tribe are you from?"

"We are called the Quileutes."

"It`s always interesting to know. So, why are you here? You seem very young."

"I came for a holiday. And you? Why are you here?" Kim didn`t want to be answering all the questions. He smiled sadly at her. Aware that he had struck a nerve.

"I felt like the time was right to come back here. So you could say I am taking a holiday, or a sort of pilgrimage." He said, taking out a bottle of water from his back pack and handing it to Kim. She was parched. She started to drink from it greedily but stopped herself and made to hand it back to him. He laughed and stopped her.

"No no, for you, I have another. You need it." She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you. To be honest. I have no idea what to expect here. I have read the information in the books. But, you know.." She left it hanging and Santi took up her sentence from where she finished.

"Words can never do justice to seeing something with your own eyes. What is that phrase in English?"

"Pictures paint a thousand words?" Kim offered.

"Yes, that`s the one. Do you like to paint?" Kim was shocked at his question. How could he have known?

"Yes...how did you know that?" He shrugged and picked up her bag for her. The group was starting to head off for the lunch before they started. He gave it to Kim and they followed behind them.

"You seem like the type, but I saw you drawing before we got on the bus in Cuzco." Kim rolled her eyes at herself. Talking to him kept her mind of the pain in a small but welcome way. She decided she wasn`t going to brush him off. A friend would be welcome at this time.

"So, you have done this trail before?" She asked him.

"Yes, many times. I love it. You will love it too I think. There are no words to describe how beautiful the jungle is. Or how the mountains make you feel so small and young. Or the feeling of finally reaching Machu Picchu. It is glorious." He smiled down at her. He made her feel safe, not in the same way as Jared did, but safe nevertheless.

**Remember. Review and criticize. Besos.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. Continuing in Kim`s POV. Hope you like this chapter. I wasn`t really that happy with the last one but, tell me what you think and happy reading. **

Kim began to enjoy Santi`s company a lot. He was easy to be around and even began to make her smile a little. He started to call her Dolores as a meaningful joke. Dolores meaning full of pain. Kim thought he hit the nail on the head with that one. She was full of pain. Full of misery. The pain would only get worse.

On the third day of their hike they camped on the skirts of Salkantay Humantay. A beautiful and imposing mountain capped with snow. Santi informed her that it was a sacred mountain. Kim thought it does indeed look sacred.

"What do you think about when you look so far away?" Santi asked her. She was sitting a bit farther away from the group on a tree stump. She looked into Santi`s dark green eyes. They were warm and open. Could she trust him? He sat down in front of her, cross legged on the ground.

"I think about home." She said simply and honestly. La Push. Where everyone she loved was.

"And a special someone perhaps?" He asked carefully. Kim felt her throat close. The tears were dangerously close.

"Isn`t that always the story?" Kim croaked at him. She let the tears fall. Great. The only friend she made she had probably scared off, but Santi moved and sat beside her. He hesitantly put a strong arm around her shoulders. He was really warm. Jared warm. Soothing and strong. But she remembered that she was still mad at Jared. He had hurt her. Abused her. She pulled herself free from Santi and he didn`t protest.

"You can tell me about it. You know, an objective opinion might help on things. You will feel better as well. I don`t like seeing you like this Kimi." Kimi, he called her by her nickname.

"It hurts to even think about it Santi."

"Say what you think. I will listen." He urged. His voice concerned and soothing.

"Back home I had a boyfriend. But he wasn`t just any normal guy, he had a very important job and role within the tribe." She knew she had to alter some details and leave the whole shapeshifter thing out altogether. "I had been in love with him forever. He was..is..my perfect man. My soulmate. He promised me he felt the same. That he would never hurt me. Then, one day, another girl appears. She tried to take him away from me, but he couldn`t leave me, even if he wanted to. So I made the decision to leave him, let him be free to choose if he wants her or me." Kim felt relieved to talk about it. Santi was nodding in head in understanding. A hard look crossed his face momentarily then passed.

"You did a very noble thing Kim. Giving up the one you love is difficult, maybe even impossible. He is a fool for letting you go."

"He didn`t let me go...he doesn`t know I`m here. I didn`t tell him, he would have never let me leave...and I was meant to come here." Kim explained more. Santi knitted his two dark eyebrows and looked at her strangely.

"Tell me about him. What is he like? What is his name?" Kim knew that this wasn`t his first choice of questions but she answered them nevertheless.

"His name is Jared. He is the same age as me, a couple of months older. He is..." Kim couldn`t finish. Too painful. She felt her heart beat erratically. Santi was in front of her instantly. Examining her face with sure and confident doctors fingers and eyes. She tried to catch her breath. It was difficult. Santi placed a large warm hand on her back, over her lungs. It eased the pain tremendously. She gulped in huge lungfuls of the fresh Andean air.

"Thank you." She whispered. Santi said nothing. He just remained crouched in front of her. Watching for another attack. Kim suddenly felt ashamed and extremely stupid. God knows what he must think of her. Some deranged teenager running away from home from a boy who fucked around with her. She stood up angrily and stormed off towards her tent. Santi let her go. Watching her. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and let herself cry. Fucking Jared. Stupid fucking Santi. She hated herself for being so weak. She hated herself for being the girl who couldn`t tell some bitch to back off. She hated Jared for giving her everything she could possibly want or need, for showing her what true love and happiness feels like. She didn`t forget what he did to her in his car. How demented he looked. How angry he was and how frightened she was. She let out a deep breath that she hadn`t been aware she had been holding in. Eventually she drifted off into a fitful nightmare filled dream full of dark figures of animals and humans, of her holding a beautiful dark haired baby boy then the baby slowly decomposing in her arms as she screamed and screamed...

She awoke to Santi rocking her gently in his arms. Speaking soothing words of Spanish to her.

"Estas bien, estas bien mi corazon. Es solo una pesadilla, no te hara dano, pobrecita." She held on to him and sobbed into his neck.

"I hate him but I miss him so much more." She whispered into his chest. Santi smoothed her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. He let out a deep breath.

"I know it hurts Kimi. You need to figure out your feelings for him. You love him. I know it. But..." He hesitated. "You have to let yourself be loved...lejos de el..por alguien que te amara mas que en el mundo.."

He looked into Kim`s eyes with pain. He released his warm hold on her slowly and crawled out of her tent.

"See you in an hour or two Kimi. Try and sleep a little more. We have a long day ahead of us." He smiled at her and zipped her tent back up. She looked at the same spot he had disappeared from and let a little tug at her heart followed by another shooting pain.

This will never get any easier, Kim thought to herself, it will only get more difficult.

**Remember to review. I need to know if you like where I am going with this. Besos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. Hope you like. Tonight going to see Breaking dawn en espanol. Wish me luck. Happy reading.**

It was more magnificent than Kim could have possibly imagined. The air was thin but fresh. She left the others and wandered around on her own. She touched the stones and marveled in their history. The tour guide Pablo had told them that Machu Picchu was the resting place of butterflies. When he said this, Santi and Kim`s eyes had met. He gave her a mixed look. Sadness, hope and resignation. He confused her to no end. Kim hoped she wasn`t seeing what she thought she did in his eyes. She could never look at another man the way she had looked at Jared. He had ruined her for everyone, she thought bitterly.

Kim stayed wandering for hours, looking for whatever it was she was supposed to find here. It was beginning to get dark and the groups of other tourists were beginning to leave. She sat on the ground and looked towards Huayna Picchu. The place was serene now. Quiet. Haunting. She tried to clear her mind. She must listen out for whatever it was she was supposed to hear, or open her eyes. At this moment she was riddled with self-doubt. Had she made the biggest mistake of her life coming here? What if what she saw was just a dream? Good God. She was sitting a top a Peruvian mountain for a dream! She had made everybody back home angry and disappointed in her to chase some...butterfly...

She saw it. The butterfly from her vision. It was fluttering towards her, its wings golden in the setting sun. She stood up and cupped out her hands. The butterfly flew into them and sat for a while, then flew out, away from her, with surprising speed. She ran to keep up with it. Then it disappeared around a bend. When Kim turned she saw Santi there. His hands cupped out like she had done before. The butterfly was resting there. He looked up at her. His green eyes were darkened.

"This confirms it Kim. I knew it was you from the moment I saw you in Cuzco. I sensed magical blood within you." He said quietly, letting the butterfly free from his hands. They both watched it soar into the air and disappear from sight. Kim stayed rooted to the spot. Santi went and stood in front of her and placed his strong warm hands on her upper arms warming her. He felt nice but it didn`t feel right.

"I came here because of a vision. I was meant to find something here." She replied pathetically.

"Or someone. Me perhaps?" He said hopefully. Kim felt a spasm of pain in her chest.

"Maybe..I dunno..I was told that what I needed to find was not just for myself, but for my tribe." She didn`t want him to say what she knew he was going to say. Santi regarded her before speaking again.

"We were meant to find one another. I think you know that I..I am beginning to have feelings for you.." He sounded so unsure yet so hopeful. Kim felt another tug at her heart and Jared`s face flew into her mind. He was burned into her soul.

"Please Santi..you don`t understand..I can`t return a feeling like that..however much I want to..it`s impossible." He removed her hands and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You could if you let yourself, like Jared did with that other girl." He countered. Kim got angry.

"Who are you Santi? What are you?" She questioned.

"You know what I am Kimimela. I am a shapeshifter. A magical being. I am the Jaguar." Like she saw in her vision.

"I am not a magical being Santi. I can`t shapeshift. I carry the gene but I can`t do what you or the others do."

"Impossible, I sense the magic within you.." He trailed off. He seemed deep in thought.

"I don`t know what you sense. But believe me, if I could shapeshift, wouldn`t I be warm and strong like you?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do you feel so ill Kim?" He asked suddenly. They both sat down on the grass.

"Jared, the man I told you about, is my imprinter. I am his imprint."

"What is an imprint?" He asked interested. Kim frowned at him.

"If you are a shapeshifter, don`t you know about imprinting?"

"I will tell you why I don`t later." He said sadly. Kim continued.

"An imprint, or imprinting, is the way the Quileute shapeshifters find their soulmates. After they phase, the moment they look into the eyes of their destined one, they imprint. It is like they channel all their love and affection towards that one woman. She becomes their reason for living and for fighting."

"That sounds beautiful. Love at first sight." He said looking at her. She sighed and smiled weakly.

"It is beautiful. The feeling of being that loved, that important to someone. When Jared imprinted on me I felt like the sun was always shining on me. That I was the luckiest woman in the world."

"What went wrong? You mentioned before another woman." Kim`s expression darkened.

"Whitney. She and another group of shapeshifters turned up in La Push suddenly." Santi flinched but Kim didn`t notice. "She and Jared were instantly attracted to one another. It was horrible. I never wanted to kill someone more in my life. I was told that she would have been Jared`s mate if I wasn`t around to be imprinted on. I could see that he wanted her. He was falling for her but he was..is..still attached to me. I decided that I couldn`t take it, seeing my one true love being torn like that, so I gave him his freedom."

They sat in silence for a while. Santi gently reached over and put her hand over Kim`s and squeezed gently.

"So you feel pain because you left him?" He asked.

"Yes. It is painful for an imprinted couple to be away from each other for too long. Or if the other dies, death would follow soon after for the other."

"So he is feeling pain at the moment too?"

"No, I took the pain, he needs to protect La Push, he has the emptiness. Whatever that means." Kim thought Whitney must be distracting Jared at this very moment from the emptiness.

"Hmm. This is all new for me." Santi said simply. Kim looked at him. It was time for him to start answering some questions.

"What about you? Your tribe. Your history."

"Well, my tribe was wiped out when I was very young. I was only four years old. We lived high up in the mountains, we thought we were safe from the blood drinkers and other enemy tribes, but one night our wise man had a vision. He saw a group of shape shifters were coming to try and join us together with them. He said they had evil purposes. They were coming to take the young children who had the ability to shift and raise them as their own."

"That`s awful." Kim whispered. Santi`s jaw was set rigid.

"So, my mother bundled me up and left me at an orphanage in Lima. I supposed the same happened to the other children. I don`t know. I was adopted by an old couple who had no children. They were kind and loving. Gave me the best education they could afford. I was loved by them." He seemed saddened. Kim squeezed his hand gently.

"What happened to them?" Kim knew that they were dead.

"My mother died first, when I was eleven. Then my father followed her last year.."

"What happened?"

"In Lima, there were a lot of murders, kidnappings, people going missing. I was fifteen at the time. I began to change. I got angrier. Bigger. I had a fever that I couldn`t shake. The doctors didn`t know what was happening to me. Then one day...I changed. I thought I was possessed by a demon or something. My father saw everything..he calmed me enough to change back. After we went and searched for answers. We travelled to the orphanage where they adopted me. Looking for where I came from. We spent over a week trying to find the village. When we did it was almost deserted. Expect for one old man. He knew who I was. He told me the stories of what happened. He told me there were other children out there..somewhere."

"Did you find any?" Kim asked.

"No. Never. When I saw you in Cuzco I sensed something special about you. I thought you..maybe.." He shook his head.

"I`m sorry."

"Don`t be. I am so happy I met you." Santi said adamantly.

"Me too. I really mean that."

"I think that we..whatever brought the both of us here..need us to do it together."

"I think so too."

**Remember to review. Besos.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. A little needed Kimi/Jared time. Hope you like. Happy reading.**

"Jojo? It`s me!" Kim breathed excitedly into her phone.

"KIMI! .GOD! What the..how are you? Jesus!" Joanna was shouting down the phone.

"I`m fine. You know what I mean. How is everybody?" Kim asked. She checked in with Joanna, her mom and Aliyah every chance she could. She had now been gone for about three months. Traveling around with Santi looking for other shapeshifters. So far they found nothing.

"Everybody is fine. You know..." Joanna felt it hanging.

"How is Jared?" Kim asked. Wanting to sound as unconcerned as she could.

"To be honest Kimi, he is broken up. He tries to put on a brave face, he is good at that, but everybody knows the truth."

"I`m sorry." Kim didn`t know why she said that.

"Call him Kimi. As much as I hate him for what he did to you...I think that hearing your voice will give him and the Pack a boost."

"I`ll think about it Joanna. I don`t know if I`m ready to talk to him yet." Kim desperately wanted to hear Jared`s voice. She was considering Joanna`s idea.

"Listen, I`ll let you go. Promise me you will stay safe okay."

"I promise. Love you Jojo."

"Love you too Kimi." They made kissy noises down the phone at each other then hung up.

Kim stood by the window of the hostel her and Santi were staying at and looked out to the street and at the people. Should she call him? She flipped through her contacts and found him. She steadied her breath and pressed call. It rang for about thirty long seconds before he answered.

"Kim?" He sounded so relieved. She found that she was crying. She didn`t say anything for about a minute.

"Kimi please say something, I need to hear your voice." He pleaded. The pain lessened now, his voice soothed her.

"Jared..I..I`m fine." She half squeaked. She heard him let out a deep breath.

"Kimi please tell me that you are coming home. Please, we can work things out. We have to."

"I don`t know Jared...there are some things I need to do here first."

"What things Kim? What can be so important that you could leave like you did? You belong here with me!"

"This is important! I am doing this for the tribe! For everyone!" Jared snorted in disbelief.

"Tell me Kim, what is so important that you would leave your family and friends, and your imprinter, and put yourself in danger?"

"I`m looking for other shapeshifters." Kim said honestly. Jared was silent for a while.

"What do you mean you are looking for other shapeshifters? What the fuck are you even thinking? You are eighteen! Why would you even go looking for others?" Jared sounded angry, Kim felt angry.

"It`s my destiny Jared!"

"For Christsakes Kim..your destiny..just..just tell me where you are and we can do this together. I know I hurt you..you have no idea how bad I feel..just please..forgive me."

"This is something I have to do on my own."

"Can you ever forgive me Kim?" Jared sounded so forlorn and pained.

"I have forgiven you Jared. Can you forgive me for what I`m doing?"

"You have done nothing wrong to me. I deserve everything punishment for hurting you." Kim began to cry in ernest.

"Shh Shh baby, don`t cry..please..come home to me. We can be together again. Like before. Let me make things better."

"Can it really be like before?" Kim asked. She wanted everything to be perfect again, but she knew it could never be.

"Of course baby. I love you more than anything and you know it. So quit all this foolishness and come back. I know you want to." The emotional manipulation was starting. Jared`s trademark.

"I`ll come home..when I`m ready to..not yet." She whispered. Jared said nothing for a long time.

"Kimi..you know what will happen if you stay away too long." Jared said in a strained voice.

"I know..I`ll come home." Kim replied quietly.

"Promise me! Promise me that you will come home to me. Before it`s too late."

"I promise I will."

"Can you tell me where you are at least?"

"No..I can`t."

"You can..it`s so easy Kimi. Just say where you are. I promise I won`t come unless you ask me too okay." He was trying to manipulate her into telling him. He would come, even if she said no.

"I can`t.." She said weakly.

"Okay, but will you promise to call me everyday? Or at least when you can?" He urged.

"I can`t either. Sometimes I don`t get a signal. It`s difficult." Why was she explaining herself to him?

"I miss you so much. You don`t know how good it feels to hear your voice again." Jared sighed down the phone. Kim felt the pain flare up again.

"I miss you too, but...I need to do this...before we decide on what we want to do." Kim knew Jared would try and convince her of everything being back to normal. She didn`t want to hear that now. She turned when she heard Santi enter their room, he gave her his trademark half smile and set the stuff she asked him to get on her bed. He left after she nodded and smiled in thanks to him.

"Who was that?" Jared asked. She could imagine him standing more alert. Damn his super hearing.

"A person who is sleeping in the same room as me in the hostel." Kim said warily. She sat on her bed and took out the pregnancy test that Santi had bought for her. She started hard at the little box, contemplating whether or not to tell Jared now or when she came home.

"Oh okay, that`s okay then." He sounded relieved.

"Who did you think it could be?" Kim challenged. Suddenly pissed off. Jared took his time answering.

"I was just curious Kimi." She was sure he was.

"You don`t trust me do you Jared?"

"I do trust you! I just don`t trust other men around you! Please don`t pick a fight now!"

"I`m not doing that! Listen, I need to go. I`ll try and call you again." She said quickly. She felt nauseous.

"Please Kim! Don`t go. Not yet. Just talk to me some more." Jared pleaded again.

"I`m sorry. I need to go." She hung up on him and bolted to the bathroom where she threw up.

She didn`t need a pregnancy test to tell her what she already knew. She was three months late. She was pregnant.

**Remember to review with suggestions and criticism. Besos.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

"Have you ever heard of the Madonna-whore complex?" Santi asked Kim one day was they were sitting outside a little restaurant having lunch. Kim sipped her fizzy water and shook her head.

"I have but I don`t really understand it. Why do you ask? It`s a really random question." Kim knew Santi didn`t ask random questions. Everything he asked was for a reason.

"I think maybe that is the way Jared feels about you. Not as extreme as the way Freud puts it but maybe just a little. Basically, the man views women as either saints or sinners. The virtuous, saintly woman is for loving, marrying and having his children, the sinner is for sex." Kim contemplated his words. They rang true a little. Santi continued.

"The way you have described imprinting to me, what I have understood, the man sees his imprint as beautiful, pure, submissive and in need of protection. The saint. You. The other girl, Whitney, maybe he could do the primal things with her that he was afraid to do with you."

"I dunno Santi, Jared and I have had sex, obviously," She patted her emerging bump for good measure. "it`s true that he did look at me like I was sacred, it was a little embarrassing to be honest, but I think he liked the sex aspect of our relationship a lot. He is just a man, and men will fuck around if they had the chance."

"Do you think this Whitney put some type of spell on him? You know, when I shift, I have problems balancing my animal side with my human side, sometimes they can mix. In extreme situations."

"How so?" Kim was curious. Jared hardly ever talked to her about this, he said he didn`t want to scare her.

"When I am angry for example, I can feel the animal part of me grow stronger, like it has a will of it`s own. It`s something that`s hard to control. Sometimes, I don`t feel like I`m in my right mind. Like I`m a different person. I remember one time, I got into a fight in a bar in Lima, after the first punch I couldn`t remember what happened next, just that I was brought back to my senses after I heard the police sirens." Kim didn`t say anything. She thought back to that horrible night in Jared`s car. He was so angry that he was a different person. Maybe it was his wolf trying to take possession of her? The thought sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn`t her Jared that night.

"Interesting..." Kim trailed off. She saw somebody watching her and Santi. Somebody she knew..and hated. Whitney. Whitney was here. The smirk etched on her face made Kim`s insides coil in fear. Santi looked over to where she was looking with a frown, when he saw Whitney he tensed and stood up. Protecting Kim.

"Interesting indeed Kimi." Whitney drawled maliciously. "I`m sure Jared will love to know that you are having fun down here, too much fun by the looks of it." Whitney looked at Kim`s swollen belly and smiled.

"Who are you?" Santi asked accusatorially. He squared off with Whitney, who suddenly looked fearful, but, she regained her composure almost immediately.

"I`m a good friend of a friend of Kim`s." She smiled into Santi`s face, as if hoping to win him over. He looked disgustedly down at her, as if she had a bad smell.

"What are you doing here Whitney? Kim stood up and faced her.

"You are really brave when you have a protector behind you, I wonder if you would be so brave on your own? Somehow I think not. You are so weak. Maybe now Jared will come to his senses."

"The baby is Jared`s. His child! Who do you think he will believe? Me? His imprint? Or you? Some whore?" Kim asked angrily. Her heart was thumping in dread.

"He will be thinking why he precious imprint is off in a foreign country, pregnant, and with another man. It is so easy to jump to conclusions. I don`t think your friend here will survive that type of anger." Kim looked fearfully at Santi. Jared would kill him if he thought that he had touched her, let alone impregnated her.

"Do you really hate me that much Whitney? Do you really love and want Jared that much that you would lie to him like that? Are you that evil?" Whitney roared with laughter and shook her head at Kim.

"You are funny Kimi. I always get what I want. I want Jared. I will get him. I was thinking of killing you but, since that pesky imprint bond is in the way, I will settle for making him fall in love with me. You are an idiot you know? Giving him that type of freedom."

"I gave him that freedom because I love him! Something that you obviously know nothing about! Are you done here Whitney? Because I am." Kim made to turn away but Whitney stopped her. She gripped Kim`s forearm painfully. Santi dug his fingers into Whitney`s arm with a snarl.

"Don`t touch her!" He whispered dangerously. Whitney released Kim as if she had been electricuted.

"You know everybody is mad at you. They hate you now! You can forget the bullshit I know Joanna and your sister and mom have been feeding you! The reality is Kim, you fucked everybody up when you left, not just Jared. Don`t expect any welcomes if you come home. Nobody cares if you live or die anymore." She spat at Kim.

"That`s not true. I am doing this for my tribe! For them!" Kim yelled back.

"What the fuck could you do? You pathetic wimp! Weakling! Besides get yourself knocked up and make wolf babies? You are not that special. You were not even worth Jared`s time before he imprinted."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh yes he told me how he had never noticed you before. Which isn`t surprising. He also told me how much he wished you could be more like me..stronger, braver...more alive. I think that was after we made love. Before he just told me how much he had never wanted to fuck anyone in his whole life...including you." Kim was starting to cry and this point. Santi put his face dangerously close to Whitneys.

"Leave! Now! If you come near Kim again I will kill you. You can think of that as a promise." He snarling down at her.

"I`m leaving. I have seen everything I need to see here." Whitney turned on her heel and walked off into the crowd. Santi wrapped his arms around Kim and let her cry into his chest.

"Jared is going to hate me! He`ll kill you if he believes Whitney! I should have told him the truth.."

"Shh Shh. You can`t change the past Kimi. He will believe you..I hope." Santi whispered into her hair.

"Why did she have to come?" Kim wailed. She felt like a stupid little girl.

"I don`t know..but..I get a bad vibe from her. Something is not quite right."

**Remember to review! I need to know what I am doing right and wrong. Besos.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. Difficult, very difficult to write so I hope you like it! Happy reading.**

Jared had been patrolling with Sam and Embry. Since Jacob had decided to piss off with Seth and Leah to protect Bella Swan and her bloodsucking demon spawn there has been uproar. This was a first in tribal history. There has never been two Alphas before, two packs. Jared couldn`t believe the stupidity of the others. It wasn`t as if Bella was his imprint! He was forsaking his tribe, his brothers! for her! The pack had felt the split horribly. Jared never needed Kim more than he needed her now. She would calm him. She would give him strength. She had promised him that she would come back. She wouldn`t break a promise like that. She needed him as much as he needed her. They needed to sort some stuff out, Jared knew, but they would get through it in the end. She was his everything. His world. He was brave and strong because of her. Because he knew she loved him.

After his shift he phased back and headed up to Emily`s, which ended up being their headquarters through these strange times. He entered knowing that Joanna and Emily would be waiting for their imprinters. Jared wished that Kim was waiting here for him. He longed horribly to touch her. She had been gone for over four months now. His girl was off on some crazy mission to find other shapeshifters or some crap. He hadn`t heard from Whitney for a while which suited him fine. He hated the fucking bitch with all his being.

"Jared, your phone was ringing a while back." Emily informed him. Maybe it was Kimi. He hadn`t heard from her for a month after that surprise phone call. Hearing her voice had made him feel instantly better. She was alive. In pain but alive. He checked the number. It was Kimi! His heart started beating faster as he called her back. After a couple of rings she answered.

"Jared?" Her voice sounded small and weak. Was she okay? Is she ill?

"Kimi! Please please say you are coming home. Please..I am begging you." Joanna and Emily got up and started to hover around him when they knew who he was talking to.

"Jared I`m so sorry." She was crying. His heart was tugging at the need to comfort her. "Please..I wanted to tell you..I am such a coward..I was scared.." She was rambling.

"Shh Shh Kimi, just tell me what`s wrong." Jared cooed down the phone. He was worried. He felt she was close though. He shouldn`t force her, he would scare her away again.

"I`m..I`m at the airport." She eventually got out. Jared felt excitement flow through him.

"Perfect, now tell me, when does the flight come in so I can come and get you baby." She`s coming home! He wanted to jump around like a little girl.

"I`m in Seattle Jared." Seattle! So close. His mind started to work quickly.

"Okay, stay there, I`m coming to get you...Oh Kimi baby...you won`t regret this, I`m going to set everything right."

"Jared, there`s something I need to tell you before-" She was cut off.

"Fuck!" Jared cursed under his breath. He redialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. Her battery must be dead. He turned to the two women behind him.

"Kim`s back. At Seattle. I need to borrow one of your cars." He said, he went and found his t-shirt and trainers and put them on. Joanna had her keys in her hand.

"I`m coming with." She said. Joanna still hadn`t forgiven him for what he did. In a way he was glad that Kimi had such a good friend.

"No you`re not! I getting her on my own!" He answered back, grabbing the keys from Joanna. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I`ll follow in Emily`s car. Emily, get your keys." Jared knew Joanna wouldn`t give up that easily. He grunted in acquiescence and shot out of the house to Joanna`s car. It would take him about four hours to get there. It was an eternity to wait to see his love.

The whole trip his mind was on Kimi. She was home. Just to look into her eyes was the best gift in the universe. He would do everything right from now on. Give her anything. Be her anything. After some time they would get back to where they had been before. After that, he would get a steady-ish job, they would get married and get their own place, have babies together. His heart warmed with the feeling. Kimi Kimi Kimi Kimi. He felt the imprint bond grow stronger. The feeling was amazing. He was getting closer to the object of all his hopes and dreams.

Finally he reached Seattle. He parked and sped into the entrance. He felt her. She was here. Somewhere among all these faceless people Kimi was waiting for him. He caught her scent and breathed it in deeply. He felt himself tingle in anticipation.

"KIM!" He roared and startled a group of Japanese tourists who scattered away from him.

"KIMI!" He roared again, looking around.

Then he saw her. Standing about twenty metres away. He felt gravity correct itself again as it shifted back to her. It was like imprinting all over again, but stronger, not he truly knew and appreciated how much she means and is to him. Nobody else existed but her. She was his sun and she was shining on him again. He ran to her and cupped her face, kissing her running his fingers over her features. His beautiful Kimi. Her dark brown eyes bored into his own. She looked dazed and the tears began to shed. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. Her small hands gripped his own over her face.

"Oh-h J-Jared.." She was shaking. He picked her up and held her tight against him. He reveled in the feeling, so warm, so right. He was home. She was shaking more and held her arms around his neck tightly. Jared placed his forehead on hers and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh Kimi..Kimi..Kimimela Carrillo. Everything is going to be okay now. You`re home to me. I`m never going to let anything else come between us..never again!" He breathed and held her tighter which made her gasp a little. He was aware of something different about her. Something more. Her belly was crushed to his more than it should have been. He put all his senses onto her. Her body. She smelled a little different. Her body was working differently. There was another...heartbeat...

He placed her carefully down on her feet and looked down at her. She looked tired and worn but that couldn`t hide her glow. He zipped down her parka and placed his hands over a bump. Her belly was swollen...he could feel the child within her...

She placed her hands over his and squeezed weakly. Jared searched her eyes for the truth. She was scared. She was hopeful.

"Your baby Jared..our child.." She whispered up at him.

He didn`t say anything. Just looked at his little love who was pregnant. His girl that ran away from him. The woman that he loved more than life itself. He smoothed her hair away from her face and ran his fingers through it.

"Our baby...why didn`t you tell me Kimi?" His words were pained but he wasn`t angry at her. He was angry with himself. He heard her heart beat faster.

"I was scared. Scared that you would not want me or the baby." She said honestly. Her voice was becoming more strained. Her lower lip began to tremble. She had never looked more vulnerable. Jared drew her into an embrace. His baby was hurting and scared. His baby was having a baby.

"How could you think that I could never want you? Or our baby? It`s a dream come true that you are back. The baby is just the icing on the cake."

"Really?" Came her muffled reply. She was still unsure of him he realized. He would prove to her that she was the one who mattered the most. He looked again into her dark, uncertain eyes.

"Yes really." He whispered down at her.

**Remember to review. It makes the story better. Besos.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. Hope you like. Next chapter will be interesting. Happy reading and thanks so much to all the reviewers. You make the story better. Kisses.**

Kim drew herself away from him. Jared felt that she was still shaking. She held his hand and turned back towards a man that was standing a little farther away. He gave Kimi a relieved smile and then locked eyes with Jared. He felt that there was magic within him. He was another shapeshifter. Jared was immediately on the alert. It seemed Kimi`s little trip wasn`t in vain. He was just as tall as Jared was, and just and strong it seemed.

"Jared...this is my friend Santiago Arenales Yema. He is a shapeshifter...like you are." Santiago approached them with his hand outstretched and Jared instantly put himself into a protective stance in front of Kim. Santiago withdrew his hand and looked at Jared and then to Kim hesitantly.

"He is my friend..don`t be like that." Kim whispered at him. He better be just a friend. Jared wouldn`t hesitate on ripping his beating heart out if he had tried to lay a finger on her. Santiago, it seemed, had read his thoughts.

"I am just a friend, I know what she is to you and what you are to her, my intentions towards Kim are just those of friendship. You have nothing to fear from me." He said confidently. Jared assessed his words and his eyes. He wasn`t lying or hiding anything. Jared gruffly stuck out his hand to shake Santiago`s. They shock briefly then Jared turned his attention back to his Kimi. She looked ill. Maybe she picked up some strange illness there! He would take her to the hospital to make sure she was okay. She was his top priority.

"You are ill Kimi. I will bring you to the hospital to get you checked out okay." He smiled down at her. She frowned at him and shook her head.

"It`s nothing, honestly." She said shaking her head. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek, massaging her cheek. Touching her skin was bliss. She felt so vital, so warm but clammy.

"I brought her to a hospital in Lima before we left. She is suffering from high blood pressure, which could be a precursor to pre-eclampsia. So, Kim, you will have to go to the hospital, eventually." Santi said.

Jared frowned at him then looked down at Kim, concerned. She was looking down at her espadrilles, not wanting to meet his eyes. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He wouldn`t push her now. They would talk about it tomorrow.

"I think it`s because of the separation...it made me feel ill, took a toll on my body.." Kimi barely whispered. Double the pain. How could she have stood it? And while pregnant? Jared was gripped by more self loathing. Because of him. He made Kim look him in the eyes. They held many emotions but he could see no hate in them. He didn`t know if that made him feel better or not. She was going to say something but they were interrupted by squeals of delight from Joanna and Emily. The two girls enveloped Kim into a tight cuddle. All three were crying. Jared turned to Santiago, who was watching the girls with a small smile, and swallowed his pride.

"Thanks..you know..for taking care of her..for bringing her back..you don`t know how grateful I am."

"She came back by her own choice Jared. She is a wonderful girl, stronger than she looks, but her health has been failing for the past while. I can`t see any physical reason for it, her being young and healthy. I think it`s more pyschological. I don`t really understand this imprint bond thing, but I feel it has something to do with it. So, being back with you will make her healthier." Jared was a little jealous of Santiago`s knowledge on Kim. He sounded like an expert.

"How do you know so much about her health?"

"I `m studying to be a doctor back in Peru, so I hope I know a little at least. I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to sound condescending or anything." Santiago apologized. Jared shook his head distractedly. His focus was back on Kimi. Joanna and Emily had discovered that she was pregnant.

"OH MY GOD! A baby! Your dad is going to go ape shit!" Joanna exclaimed. Jared gave her a death glare. But what she was saying was the truth. John Carrillo was going to go nuts. Jared would be surprised if he wanted to hunt him with his rifle. Then he got angry.

"What her dad thinks doesn`t mean shit! Let him be angry! It doesn`t change anything. Kimi, you know I will protect you and give you everything you need from now on. We are going to be a family. You are coming to live with me." He happily picked her up and kissed her.

"Jared, do you really think she will like living with you and Paul in that hovel?" Fuck! He remembered Paul. They were now sharing a house near Emily and Sam`s. Bordering the woods to be in better proximity to fend off any attacks on short notice.

"You`re living with Paul?" Kimi asked him, she let out a little laugh. That delighted him.

"Yeah, you don`t mind do you? I promise he`ll be tidier than he is now."

"She`s only back and already you are making all the decisions for her." Joanna had to say. Christ she was annoying.

"I`m not doing that Joanna!"

"Stop! Not now! Not here!" Kim said forcefully. She was annoyed. She looked around for Santiago.

"Maybe Santi can stay with you and Paul?" She suggested.

"I don`t want to put anyone out. I will book into a hotel here." He said shaking his head. Emily and Joanna looked at Santiago with interest. Kim got the message.

"Santi, these are two of my best friends Joanna and Emily." Santiago gave them two kisses on each cheek which set them blushing. Sam and Embry won`t like it one bit when they see it in his head when he phases.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you both. Kim talks of the two of you all the time." He said pleasantly.

"That`s Kim for you." Joanna giggled at him.

"We better get going guys. Sam will be angry at you if you are late coming back Jared!" Emily said. She was right. The pack couldn`t afford any mistakes at the moment.

"Okay, Santi, you can come with us, I`m sure Jared and Kim have lots of things to talk about. You don`t want to see them make goo goo eyes at one another. It`s sick!"

"Wait! Where is Santi going to stay?" Kimi asked concerned.

"With me and Sam. Don`t worry. You will be comfortable at my place." Emily smiled at him. If Santi was freaked out by her scars he didn`t show it.

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant.

"Yes, of course. You took care of Kim while she was away. We owe you our gratitude." Emily looked at Jared when she said this.

Jared and Kim left the others at the entrance as Emily had parked somewhere different. Jared had Kimi`s bag slung over his shoulder and one arm wrapped protectively around her. She was lost, deep in thought. Every now and again she would run her hand over her bump, an unconscious reaction. Protective. She looked so tired. They got into Joanna`s car and Jared leaned over to kiss her temple. He ran his fingers down her cheek and neck. His beautiful girl. She sighed quietly at his touch and looked at him in wonder but then her look was riddled with doubt and confusion. They held the stare for a long time, neither willing to break it. Jared decided in the end it was best they got back to La Push before Sam skinned him alive for staying away so long.

"Try and sleep a little. Everybody will probably be waiting for us when we get back." He adjusted her car seat back a little and grabbed one of Joanna`s stupid pillows from the back seat for Kimi.

"I won`t be able to sleep. I`m so nervous. My dad is going to kill me and everybody is mad at me." She said dejected. She looked so sad. Jared sighed as he pulled out of the parking space and started the long drive home.

"Nobody is mad at you Kimi. They are mad at me for what I did. And as for you dad, let him be angry. In the end it`s what you want, not what he expects from you." Jared answered sagely. John Carrillo had a lot of dreams and expectations for his daughter. Jared didn`t exactly fit into his plans for Kim.

"I know, but he`s my dad, I want to make him proud of me. I thought doing this, doing something for the tribe, would be the answer. I`m not going to college, I can`t now. It seems what I want is the opposite of what everybody else wants for me."

"What do you want Kimi?" Jared asked. Whatever she wanted he would give her, or help her get.

"I just want to be happy, and loved. I want to make you happy. I thought I could but...I dunno..I don`t want to talk about that now." He wondered at her words. He couldn`t blame her for feeling this way. He had acted like the biggest moron douche towards her before she left. He would make it up to her. Eventually.

"You are loved Kimi. I know what I did was...unforgivable. But please let me prove how much I love you and accept it. It`s never going away."

**Remember to review. It motivates me to write more. And there a lot more to come. Besos.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Hope you like. Remember to review. It helps the story alot. Thanks for all the reviews. They are the best**

**motivation tools ever. Happy reading.**

Kim eventually fell asleep on the ride home. Every couple of seconds Jared would cast a look her way, to make sure she hadn`t disappeared. He placed a huge hand over one of her small delicate ones and massaged her fingers. They felt rougher than before and they were still clammy. Every so often she would sigh in her sleep and frown. Her dark eyebrows would knit together as if she was contemplating a problem. Jared wondered what she was dreaming about. He ran his hand over her bump. Their child. He was going to be a father. He felt super proud and pleased with himself. He would be the best dad in the world to him or her. He wondered if they could find out the sex of the baby yet.

When they got to the outskirts of La Push Jared decided to wake her up. He was seriously tempted to let her sleep and carry her off to his bed but Kimi needed to see her family. He shook her hand gently.

"Kimi, Kimi, wake up. We are almost there." He sang gently to her. She stirred and arched her back into a stretch and then fell back into the seat in renewed slumber. Jared smiled at how sweet she looked, her mouth set into a pout, she was half awake Jared knew. He pulled over and tried to wake her again.

"Come on Kimi, everybody is waiting to see you. You have to wake up just to say hello. You can go back to sleep soon. I promise." He lent over and kissed her cheek. He couldn`t resist nuzzling her neck a little. She smelt so good, then he noticed Santiago`s scent on her. He got angry quickly then rationalized that it was because she spent so much time with him. Kimi began to stir again.

"Mmmm...I`m awake..." She said not opening her eyes. Jared ran his hand over her bump again, marveling at how she could have gotten even more beautiful.

"Wake up Kim. The sooner you get this over with the better." He tickled under her knee knowing that it was her tickle spot. She jerked her legs away from him and opened her eyes.

"Okay okay I`m awake..." She let out a huge yawn and straightened up. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and gave him a half smile. Jared started the engine back up and drove down to Emily`s. He could hear that Joanna, Emily and Santiago had already arrived. He could also hear John Carrillo`s angry voice demanding to know where Kim was. He rolled his eyes in frustration at the upcoming confrontation. Kimi was nervously playing with a bracelet on her wrist. He recognized it as one he had made for her. He felt hopeful and happy that she was still wearing it.

"You nervous? You shouldn`t be. Everybody is so happy that you are back." He told her kindly.

"Are you sure?" She said doubtfully.

"Of course I`m sure. The pack isn`t complete without you. I`m not complete without you. It`s beyond great that you are back. So much has happened." He added to draw her attention away from her nerves.

"Like what?" He had her attention now. He smiled a little. She was so nosy.

"I`ll tell you later. I promise, after you`ve settled back in. It could be like a bedtime story."

"Okay...but promise."

"Promise. Oh, I didn`t tell you. I`m Beta now." He was pleased that Sam had chosen him, but sad at the others departure. There would be three faces who wouldn`t be welcoming Kim back.

"Really? What happened to Jacob? He isn`t dead is he?" Kim asked in horror. Jared thought he might as well be dead.

"No..he left is all." He said saddened.

"I`d ask you what happened but you will tell me to wait for later."

"Yes. Later sweetheart."

When they got to Emily`s Kim balked at the sight of all the cars outside.

"I have to get this over with." She said more to herself than Jared. She unbuckled her seat belt. Jared stopped the car and looked at her full on in the face. His expression serious.

"You are a brave woman Kimi, the bravest person I know for doing what you did...and the strongest. Facing this lot will be a piece of cake." He reassured her.

"Can I really stay with you? Paul won`t mind?" She asked worried.

"You are staying with us. There was never any question about it. You are having my baby...it`s only natural that you stay with me." She smiled at him, a small smile, but a pleased smile. "Now, come on. Everybody is waiting to see you." Jared got out of the car and ran to Kim`s side to help her out. She held his hand nervously as they climbed the wooden steps to the back door. He could hear her heart racing and her breath quickening.

"Shh, it`s okay. It isn`t as if you`ve committed a crime." He whispered into her ear before succumbing to the temptation to kiss it. He opened the door and led her in behind him. He would protect her from any crap anyone is stupid enough to give her.

"Kimimela!" Her mom fled forward and hugged her daughter tightly. Her dad, Aliyah and Danny came next. The three girls were crying and Danny and Mr. Carrillo looked relieved. Her dad drew her into a bear hug before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Welcome home!" Jared`s pack brothers sang in unison. They gave Jared thumbs up and winks.

"Welcome home Kimimela." Jared`s parents told her kindly and happily before eyeing her belly. His mom shot Jared a confused look. Sam nodded at him and smiled, Joanna mouthed at him to tell everyone their news. Jared cleared his throat loudly. Before he could even start to speak Kim`s mom gave a startled yell.

"Kimimela! Please do not tell me that you are pregnant!"

"What!" John Carrillo bellowed. His face had turned puce. Silently, the others left until he and Kimi were left with their parents. Jared saw his mom become teary eyed, she smiled proudly at her only child.

"I`m pregnant dad." She said quietly but forcefully, as if challenging him to say what`s on his mind.

"I`m going to be a Nana!" His mom positively beamed at Kim before launching herself on Kim and hugging her. Jared`s dad looked at his son in an odd way. Like he was trying decide between being angry, disappointed or proud. He had been extremely angry at Jared for what he referred to as screwing up the only good thing in his life.

"Kimi, why didn`t you come home sooner? Is going off galavanting around Peru while pregnant more important than your baby?" Mr. Carrillo asked her in a hard and serious voice.

"Of course not dad! How could you even say that?"

"John, don`t! She`s back. That`s all that matters now." Kimi`s mom jumped to her daughters defense.

"What you have done was extremely immature! Do you really think you are ready to be a mother? What about university? And the father..." Mr. Carrillo eyed Jared with distaste. "..cheated on you."

"I`ll never do that again. I love Kim. I`m taking care of her now, and our child. You have no say in this." Jared had never spoken that way to Kim`s dad before. Mr. Carrillo raised his eyebrows at Jared.

"You can`t support a family on love Jared. You have what? A part time job. You run patrol almost every night. Babies cost money. Kim here costs money as well." Jared wanted to punch him in the face. More so because he knew he was speaking the truth.

"I`m taking care of her! She is my imprint. She`s having my child. She`s my responsibility." Jared answered back heatedly.

"Stop talking about me like I`m not here! Like I`m some mentally challenged fool! I`m taking care of myself from now on!" She looked angry. She was angry.

"What do you want Kim? To come home with us? Or to go with Jared? Or to go on your own? It`s your decision. You are not a child anymore." Kim`s mom spoke only to her before casting a hard look at her husband and then at Jared.

"Jared said I could stay with him and Paul. Maybe I`ll stay there for a bit before I make any other decisions." For a bit? But still, Jared was pleased that she had chosen him.

"Are you sure you want to start up your relationship so soon? After what he did?" Her mother urged. Kimi looked unsure. Jared directed his hate on Kimi`s mom now.

"She is having his baby Mary. She`s his imprint. Kim, it`s only natural that you go with Jared. Or, if you want, you can come live with me and Pete." Jared`s mom pipped in in his defense.

"Kim, you should go home with your family, you are just back. You need to go back to somewhere familiar. To sleep in your own bed. Tomorrow, or whenever you feel like, we can all get together like adults and discuss this." Mr. Cameron said. Traitor Jared thought.

"I`ll...I`ll go home with my parents tonight." She said. Jared felt crushed. He fought a wild urge to pick her up and carry her away. She looked at him apologetically. He gave her a weak smile, but he knew the disappointed was evident on his face.

"Don`t give her any crap! I will know if you have!" Jared spat at Mr. Carrillo.

"Jared!" His own father said warningly.

"Kimi...you know..if you want...you can come back with me. I`ll sleep on the sofa or whatever...just know that I`ll take the best care of you." He pleaded with her, taking her hands in his own and kissing them.

"It`s too soon I think...I dunno...I just want to sleep."

"You should go home then." Jared said defeated. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Please say yes.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow."

**Remember to review. It really helps the story along. Besos.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hope you enjoy this one. I really want Kimi and Jared to kiss and make up...**

**Happy reading.**

Jared originally planned to follow Kimi back to her house and just stay outside her house until the following morning. He just needed to be near her. Joanna caught up to him after Kim left with her family and forced him to listen to her. She led him to the bench outside Emily`s house and looked at him with unusual sympathy.

"This is really difficult for me to say so..." Joanna cringed and contorted her face in apparent mental anguish.

"What is it Joanna?" Jared asked acidly. He was impatient to leave.

"Just please, listen to what I have to say."

"I`m listening."

"I`m going to tell you about Kim. I`m going to help you. I believe that you love her more than anything." Jared was caught by surprise.

"I do." He sighed.

"Have you ever been in love before? You know..like Sam loved Leah."

"No..never like that." Jared admitted. Kimi was the first and only girl he truly loved.

"I guessed as much. I think. And don`t get mad kay! I think that you need to control your obsession with Kim."

"It`s not an obsession!" What the fuck?

"It is! When you first imprinted on Kim, what did you feel?"

"I felt like I found my dream girl. The girl I love and I am meant to be with."

"What type of love did you feel?" Jared hoped Joanna had a point with all these questions.

"What do you mean what type of love?"

"I know that you love her unconditionally. What I mean is...did you feel a friendship, affectionate type of love or a romantic type of love." Jared pondered her question before he answered.

"More of a romantic type of love. I feel in love with her. I even got a hard on for her in class that day." He said unashamedly. Joanna was unfazed by this extra piece of information.

"I thought so."

"What`s the point of all this?"

"The point is Jared, I think your sexual and romantic feelings came too sudden. There is nothing wrong with that, don`t get me wrong. Kimi felt the same way for you for years. It`s just that, you have never been in love with anyone else and all of a sudden BAM all these feelings are directed on one girl. You don`t know how to handle them. You treat Kim as your own personal doll. You are so afraid of losing her or anybody else looking at her in a sexual way that you lose control, like that night when you tried to force her..."

Jared remained silent. He honestly couldn`t say what was going on in his mind when that happened. It went against all imprint bond laws. It was when the others had came. He wasn`t himself that whole time. He was still trying to figure all that shit out.

"Do you think she will forgive me for that?"

"I think she has already. But she is scared. First there was that leech attack. She wasn`t right after that. She is just a normal human girl, she has no super strength to defend herself with. She came so close to death, imagine Jared. Then all that shit with Whitney when she was starting to get herself together. What the hell happened there? You know is is totally insecure when it comes to you and her. She doesn`t see herself as she really is. How beautiful she is. Don`t get me talking on her shyness."

"Joanna, I know all this stuff. I just want to make things right." He whined.

"I know you do. That`s why I`m giving you advice, I know Kim better than she knows herself."

"I know her best in the world!" Jared sounded like a petulant child.

"Just give her time. Don`t force her because she will give in physically and sexually, but she will still be questioning everything, you will never have her full trust, and I know her trust is what you want the most."

"I should stay away from her?" He said bitterly.

"No, the opposite. Spend time with her, get her friendship, you already have her love. Wouldn`t the complete package be nice?"

"It would be amazing." Jared agreed.

"I don`t hate you. I think the two of you are amazing together when things are good. They will be good again. She is going to have your baby! It can`t get more amazing than that! I`m Godmother by the way. Kim promised me when we were like twelve."

"I couldn`t think of a better Godmother. Thanks Joanna." Jared smiled easily. Joanna slapped him on the back.

"That a boy. You can take my advice or leave it. It`s up to you. But remember it`s up to Kim as well. If you really want her to live with you, which is kinda inevitable, you better clean that shit hole of an excuse you call a house up, because Kim will take one look at it and go running for the hills." Joanna got up and gave him a small wave goodbye and went back to the house to Embry.

Jared walked home and pondered what she said to him. Joanna was smarter than he gave her credit for. When he got to the dirt road that led to his small, crappy house he saw the Carrillo`s car drive down the opposite way. What the heck?

Mr. Carrillo rolled down his window and stopped next to Jared. His face was lined and looked cross.

"She`s waiting for you. She changed her mind. Take care of her. I may seem like a hard hearted old bastard but my wife and children are my world. I expect you to feel the same way." He rolled his window back up and drove on. Jared speed to his front door and saw Kimi sitting on the small step under the front door. Her bags were at her feet and she looked up at him with a blank face. He got down on his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. He looked at her in adoration and happiness.

"I...I...can`t be away from you...I just can`t..I don`t think I can stand it anymore." She whispered to him. She reached out and stroked his face, he reveled at her touch.

"Kimi, I`m going to take care of you, I love you so much it hurts..." He felt a lump in his throat and realized that he was going to cry, but he didn`t care. He bent his head and let himself cry into her hands. He placed tear wet kisses inside her palms "..I just want to make you happy. I will be anything you want me to be. I`ll be your friend, I`ll be your bodyguard..I`ll be your anything but please just let me be near you."

"Would I be here if I didn`t want to be near you? I love you so much Jared...just please...don`t hurt me again, I would die." Jared looked at her horrified. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the house. He placed her on his bed and littered her face with kisses.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Jared asked afraid. She was trembling.

"Tired. Dirty. Happy...sad...pregnant.." She rambled, smiling a little. Jared sighed relieved a little.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked petting her hair. She sat up and cross legged on the bed.

"Yes. A shower would be good." She stretched her legs out in front of her and held Jared`s hand. He squeezed her hand and led her to the bathroom. He set her up with towels and her toiletry bag and gave her some privacy. He headed back to his room and tidied everything up. He ripped his stinking sheets of his bed and made it afresh. He found the duvet his mother got him and placed it a top. Kimi`s comfort was everything to him. He found a patchwork his mother had made him and placed it on the bed as well, paranoid that Kimi would be cold at night.

He heard the shower turn off. He was full of expectation on seeing her again. He missed her already. He heard her brushing her teeth. She would be out soon, Jared thought smiling. He sat down on the bed and waited patiently for her. His love. His princess. The mother of his child.

She finally came out and came back to the bedroom. She was wrapped in a huge towel and her long wet hair was braided to the side. Jared felt a flurry of emotions seeing her like that. Affection, desire, protectiveness and possessiveness. God knows what she saw on his face. Whatever it was made her eyes darken and made get aroused. He smelled it! Oh God that smell...Jared felt himself harden and twitch. Kim came closer and stood in front of him, her small hands holding the towel loosely in front of her...

**Remember to review. It helps me write better. Besos.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46. Hope you enjoy. I suck a writing lemons, but I tried my best. Happy reading.**

Jared`s breathing quickened, matching Kimi`s. She looked at him with troubled eyes. Jared saw this and felt guilty. Joanna`s advice came to mind. Was Kimi really comfortable with this? He would wait until she was ready. He stood up and held her against him. Her wet head rested against his chest. She could probably feel his erection pressing into her belly. God how he wanted her. But he had to be sure that it was what she wanted. Please let it be what she wanted.

He sat back down on the bed so he could look at her properly. Her dark skin was flushed, she bit her lower lip and lowered the towel to around her hips. Jared looked at his girl in awe. So beautiful. He reached out and felt the swell of her bump, wondering at the new life growing inside her. He then focused on the delicate curve of her little waist, she let out an odd little squeak as he traced his finger down her side. He smiled, remembering she liked being touched there. Then there was her breasts, still the same pear shape, heavy and firm. The same soft brown nipples with pink hardened tips. He nearly lost all of this twice. He would never lose her again. He leaned forward and buried his head between her breasts, breathing her in deeply.

"I know I`m a bit bigger now.." Kim started to say in a quiet voice. "..I`m probably not as attractive as before but, I just wanted to see if you still want me the same." Jared looked up at her shocked. She looked anywhere but into his eyes and tried to cover herself back up. Jared stood up and stopped her before she could.

"No Kim. You need to see yourself as you really are." He turned her naked towards the mirrored closet. He pointed at their reflections.

"Look at how beautiful you are. The most beautiful woman in the world. Why can`t you see it?"

"Because it`s not true!"

"It is true!" He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms before placing them on her bump. "Look at how amazing you look. Beyond compare to anything. Everything about you is beautiful. Every little thing." He whispered gently into her blue black wet hair.

She didn`t say anything, just swallowed loudly. She just turned and melted into him. Her mouth hungrily sought out his. At this moment, nothing but her existed. He was oblivious to anything but her and what she wanted. He lifted her up gently bridal style and carried her to the bed. Trying not the break the kiss he took off his clothes. Having Kimi`s hands explore him was electrifying. The trails her fingers made on his skin made him tingle in a way no other woman could do. He broke off from her mouth nipped along her jaw and neck, her little sighs and moans of encouragement were musical for him.

"Tell me that you are mine." She whispered into Jared`s ear before licking and biting his lobe. Those words and actions sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He looked lustfully and lovingly into her eyes and growled low. She bit her lower lip and looked at him through her eyelashes innocently and yet utterly sexy at the same time.

"I`m yours. Only yours." He growled huskily before attacking her mouth with renewed vigor. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Tell me that you are mine." He countered. She smiled, a small smile, her dark eyes sparkling. She ran a finger down his chest, following the trail with her eyes before flicking them back up to him.

"I`m yours. Only yours." She whispered. She pulled him down for another kiss, opening her legs wider for him to lean in more. He felt the heat coming from her. For him. Only for him. Her eyes were pleading with him. He positioned himself at her opening and pushed himself in, little by little, groaning at the tightness and wetness of her. His eyes were locked on her face. Looking to see if he was hurting her or if she didn`t like it. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her long lashes wet with tears.

"Ahh...yeah.." She moaned, gripping his hips and guiding him in farther. "Slow...I want it slow."

"Oh Kimi...I love you so much.." Jared grunted down at her.

"I love you..more than anything.." She purred back up at him.

She felt wonderful. Making love to her after all this time was phenomenal. He reverently caressed every part of her he could reach, kissed her when she asked him, buried his head on her shoulder when she wanted to nuzzled into his neck. A couple of times he would ask her if she was comfortable? Was she hurting? Her answers were always a hot wet kiss that set his soul on fire.

After a while he surrendered himself to his senses. Secure that Kimi was having just as much fun as he was he let himself feel the act totally. He speed up a little that caused her to groan and scream louder. He thumbed her clit, spending her over the edge and into a shuddering orgasm. Jared wanted to go on like this forever. The ultimate pleasure. He knew he was nearing orgasm, his balls were begging for it. He brought his mouth down onto Kimi`s and came violently, growling and shuddering, emptying himself deep inside her. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt a bit disorentated.

He rolled off of her onto his side, nuzzling his face into hers. She turned as well and gave him little kisses on his nose and mouth. They looked deep into each others eyes for a long while. Only when Kim stiffled a huge yawn did he speak.

"Sleep Kimi, your exhausted." She would sleep well tonight he thought to himself with a wry smile. She shook her head, snuggling in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and straighted himself out a little so they were belly to belly and his head was resting on top of her chin.

"You promised me a bedtime story." She said, putting his hand on her bump. How could he ever deny her anything?

"That`s true. It might give you nightmares though."

"I`ve had the worst nightmares possible, don`t worry." What did she mean? He tightened his hold on her protectively.

"Hmmm, where to begin?" Jared sat up and settled Kim in bed before beginning. "Well, I told you that I`m Beta because Jacob left."

"Why did he leave?"

"The same old reason." He knew Kimi would guess correctly.

"Bella Swan?"

"You got it. He left to protect her. Her and her leech got married last month. We thought we had saw the end of them there. That they would have left already. But, Bella came back two weeks ago pregnant.."

"Pregnant? How? Is the baby Jake`s?" She sat up wide eyed. Jared let out a bark of laughter and pulled her into his lap. He undid her messy braid and combed through her hair with his fingers.

"He wishes. No, it`s the vampire`s. Edward or whatever. Whatever the thing is growing is inside her, is definatly not a baby. This is a baby.." He caressed her bump again before bending forward to kiss it.

"How could a vampire get a girl pregnant? It`s...I thought vampires were dead. Frozen."

"I dunno Kimi, but it has happened, and we have to deal with it."

"Why is Jake still protecting her? I know he loves her and all but still, why is she even having the thing?"

"Cause she is a moron. Selfish. She knows she will be protected, whatever she chooses. Jake was all for killing them when they first came back and he thought she was a vampire. When he saw that she was still alive, and what she was carrying, he got all Alpha and almost challenged Sam before running off to the Cullens like some glorified guard dog. Seth and Leah joined him soon after." Jared sounded pained.

"I could understand them going. Seth is so innocent, he only sees the good in people, Leah...would have jumped at the oppertunity to get away from Sam." Jared knew Kim was right. Leah was still heartbroken over Sam and Emily.

"But still, the tribe is more important than some demon spawn, I symphatize with Leah, I really do, but they fucked up everything and everyone. We could have dealt with the situation sooner. Now we have to wait, while the Cullens form some genius plan on getting out of it."

"Edward loves Bella. Maybe he would kill the thing when it`s born?"

"Maybe baby."

"Or maybe she feels a connection to the child, like I do, protective." She put her hand over his on her bump. Jared sighed.

"I don`t know, you are having a normal, healthy baby. It`s natural and beautiful. Of course you feel that way. I feel that way towards our baby too." They smiled and drew into another long kiss before they were interrupted by a soft knocking on the bedroom door. Jared knew it was Paul. Kim crawled underneath the covers while Jared pulled on his shorts.

"What`s up Paul?" Jared asked as he went into the hall and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Sam needs everybody. Emergency meeting. The leeches are up to something tonight." Paul said urgently. Crap! What now? Not not! Jared nodded once at Paul and went back inside to Kim.

"Go to sleep angel. I have to go. I`ll try and be back before you wake up okay." He bent over and kissed her. She looked a little worried but she nodded at him.

"Love you Jared."

"Love you too honey." She grasped his hand a little before he straightened up to leave. He heard her heart beat faster, she was afraid. He sighed deeply and decided on asking Santiago to stay in the house with her while he was gone.

**Remember to review. It really helps the story along. Besos.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47. Hope you like. Happy reading.**

Kim woke up with a start. Wherever she was was dark and strangely familiar. Everything about it made her think instantaneously of Jared. She groaned and stretched out from the fetal position she had herself in and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Jared was probably still out patrolling. She let the memories of last nights events roll over her. She hadn`t intended on making love to him so soon but she knew deep down that she needed to feel close to him. And it had felt wonderful. She still had some niggling doubts about him. She needed answers about Whitney and what had happened just before she left. She knew Jared loved her, more than anything, but could she trust him never to hurt her again?

She needed to pee and was terribly hungry. Her joints were stiff as she got out of the bed and opened the curtains to let the cold La Push light into the room. She rummaged through her bag for some clean clothes and underwear to wear after she showered. She wasn`t looking forward to that. The bathroom was filthy and smelled like stale piss. Going out into the corridor she heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

"Buenas Dias Kimi." Santi`s baritone voice sang. Santi was here? She went inside and saw that he was seated at a small table drinking some coffee. Kim looked around the kitchen with disgust. It was even more dirty than the bathroom. How could Jared and Paul live like this?

"Morning Santi." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pushed a cup of coffee over to her as she sat down opposite him. She cupped the warm mug and smiled at him.

"How come you`re here?"

"Jared asked me to stay here last night so you wouldn`t be afraid. Or to protect you. Or maybe both." He smiled warmly at her.

"How are you? Did you sleep okay? Is everything weird?" Kim was concerned for Santi. She didn`t want him to feel uncomfortable with the Pack or anyone else.

"This place is new for me, so of course it would be a bit weird. But I am twenty three years old, I don`t let strangeness get to me as much as I did before. The leader, Sam is it? He told me a little about what is happening here. He said that he would talk to me properly when things weren`t so urgent. So now I`m just trying to keep out of everyone`s way. I don`t want to be under peoples feet."

"I`m sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I `m happy I`m here. This place feels so magical. So old. I will enjoy my time here." Kim knew Santi would have to leave eventually. A feeling that filled her with sorrow. She cared deeply for him, she could have even loved him if Jared had never existed for her. She looked into his dark green eyes, Santi seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"No other man could love you like he does, I have never seen that type of love before. When he saw you at the airport...it was like the sun had shined on him for the first time...it was beautiful."

"Imprinting can do funny things to people." Kim said distractedly. Where was Jared? Was he hurt?

"Why don`t you take a shower and get dressed? You promised to show me around remember?"

"That`s true." Kim said with a little laugh. "We can see if Joanna and Emily and my sister want to come too."

"Perfect, now vamos! Be happy that you are home, no more moping around." He said in a fake stern voice.

"Alright alright! I`m going! Gosh." It was great how Santi could lighten her mood dramatically.

She headed off to shower and dress. The rumble in her stomach was becoming more and more incessant. She decided on dropping in on Emily. She always had food ready. Kim was terrified to look inside Jared`s and Paul`s fridge.

She dressed in an Alpaca sweater, scarf and hat that Santi had bought for her as a gift. He had bought her many things she thought with a lot of guilt. She would make it up to him here. She pulled on a black pair of leggings and hiking boots and together they headed up to Emily`s. Kim breathed in the misty air of La Push. She was home. Finally. The freshness and the green of everything had never looked more beautiful. Santi was silent all throughout the walk, he was taking in everything, drinking in the newness. There were never really any awkward moments between them anymore. He was almost like a brother to her. She smelled Emily`s cooking wafting through the air as they walked up the little yellow house. Food. Food. Food. She was eating for two now. The baby growing inside her came first over everything. Now the pain had stopped from being away from Jared and the morning sickness had gone she could fully feel how lovely being pregnant felt. She smiled as she patted her bump. Five months and she would be a mother, and Jared a father.

She saw Emily look out the window of her kitchen with a big smile and before Kim could even knock on the door it was thrown open.

"Feed meee." Kim jokingly whined, holding out her arms with a pout. Emily laughed and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Come on in! I`m sure whatever Jared and Paul have in their fridge now has more fur than they do. I have muffins, eggs and bacon, pancakes and waffles. Take what you want." Kim wondered how long Emily had been awake to make all of this.

"Thanks Emily, I`m so hungry. Santi, Emily`s cooking is the best! I promise you will be dreaming about her blueberry muffins tonight. I think she puts some sort of drug in them. You keep on wanting more and more." Emily playfully smacked Kim on the ass with a spatula. She was clearly pleased at the compliment though. She handed Santi a muffin.

"Mmmmm...these are amazing!" He said with his mouth full of muffin.

"Thanks Santiago. What are you up to today?" Emily asked.

"I was going to show Santi around. You have to come too. And Joanna and Aliyah I hope."

"I dunno Kimi. I want to wait until Sam comes back." She was worrying.

"What happened last night?" Kim asked.

"Bella went into labour."

"So the thing is born..." Kim said quietly. What was the pack doing now? Battling it out with the Cullens and the other Pack to kill the thing?

"I`ve had no word..I just hope they will be back soon."

"Me too.." Kim said in a small voice. She looked over at Santi who understood that they would not be going anywhere for the time being.

"I got you a present Em." Kim handed her a small package. Emily took it with a smile and opened it. Emily`s worrying was making her nervous. She wanted to distract her a little.

"Oh Kimi it`s beautiful." She held up the silver bracelet inlayed with colorful shell. She had gotten for all of the girls, each one a little different. She had gotten Jared a present also, it was hidden still in her bag.

"Thank you so much." Emily said as she put it on her wrist and crushed Kim with a tight hug.

"It suits you." Kim told her. Emily was beautiful, despite her disfigurements.

"You better eat up before the Pack comes back and hoovers this all down." She held her arm out and admired the bracelet some more. Kim and Santi smiled at each other.

"What do you think of La Push so far Santi?" Emily asked him. He smiled up at her warmly.

"It is very beautiful here. So full of life. Kim has told me about the tribes history and legends."

"As much as I know and remember. The others can tell you more."

"I think the others are back now." He said, turning his head a little. Kim and Emily jumped up and over to the window.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"In about thirty seconds." Santi replied. Sure enough he was proved right. Sam appeared out of the trees followed by Paul and Jared, then Embry, Quil and Danny, then by two other boys Kim recognized as Colin and Brady, two boys that she used to babysit. Kim studied Jared. He looked tired and grim, otherwise unhurt.

"Morning Em." Sam picked Emily up and spun her around a little until she was giggling. He then noticed Kim and Santi.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" Sam smiled at Kim warmly and gave Santi a handshake.

"Perfectly." Kim said as Jared came in. He looked at her in relief and wordlessly picked her up and nuzzled her neck. He sent her tingling. She hugged him tight before he set her back down on her feet, kissing her chastely. Danny came over and gave her an awkward hug before shuddering and casting Jared a revolted look.

"Jared had a little trouble not thinking about what the two of you got up to last night." Paul explained before laughing. Quil and Embry joined in. Danny couldn`t look Kim in the eye. He looked like he might be sick. Kim blushed crimson.

"Knock it off!" Jared growled before sitting down and placing Kim on his lap. She looked over at Santi who had remained wordless in the corner. She pulled out the chair beside them and begged Santi to come over with one look. He smiled and shook his head. He motioned that he was going to leave. He didn`t want to intrude. Jared looked over to what had Kim`s attention.

"Stay Santiago. You don`t have to leave. We are all just a bit tired." Kim was happily surprised at Jared`s politeness. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks which set him all smiley.

"It`s okay. I was thinking of going on a walk and taking some pictures. Of course, with your permission." He said to Sam who looked a bit taken aback.

"Why would you need my permission?" Paul snorted at that.

"Now I`m a bit embarrassed. Kim told me as you are Alpha you are also the Tribal Chief. I thought it was customary to ask for the Chiefs go ahead before exploring the land." Sam looked thoughtfully at Santiago.

"It is customary. You are a friend here. You can go where you want. Don`t worry about asking anybodies permission." Sam smiled at him and Santi left saying goodbye to everyone.

"So what happened?" Emily asked.

"She had the child. It is some sort of hybrid. They have assured us that it is not venomous. She is part human, her heart beats blood. They have turned Bella and have agreed to leave as soon as she has fully changed." Sam said warily.

"What about Jacob, Seth and Leah?" Emily asked. Seth and Leah were her cousins after all.

"We don`t know yet. Jacob doesn`t know yet." Jared answered, resting his chin on Kim`s shoulder and wrapping his arms more around her.

"We will sort this out, it will be best not to push them." Sam said.

After that the boys dug into the feast Emily had prepared. They all looked so relieved that the worst was apparently over. Jared focused all this attention on her the entire time. Urging her to eat some more, constantly asking if she was feeling well. Kim assured him time and time again she was fine. She had never felt better. She wanted to talk to him alone. Finally get some honest answers from him before they decided on their future together. When everybody had demolished what was on the table they began to head back to their homes. Jared nudged Kim and gave her the lets go eyes. Sam and Emily probably wanted to have their alone time. They were walking down the road when Kim worked up the nerve to ask him to have the conversation she knew they needed to have.

"Jared. Are you tired?"

"No, I just want to be with you. Doing whatever." His handsome face cracked into a smile.

"I want to talk...honestly...about what happened. About Whitney and all that mess. For my own piece of mind." Jared sighed warily and nodded his head.

"Okay. I`ll tell you everything."

**Remember to review. Besos.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48. I had some problems with it but, I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

They walked to first beach in silence. Jared had kept her hand in his the whole time, sometimes squeezing it tightly. He was nervous. Kim could actually feel his palms sweat. They sat down on a log and watched the waves crashing onto the shore. Jared was looking out to the ocean with a far away look in his eyes. Kim took his hand.

"I`ll listen to you Jared. I won`t run away if that`s what you`re worried about."

"I just don`t know what to tell you. I`m afraid of hurting you more."

"Sometimes the truth hurts. I`m stronger than I look you know."

"I know you`re strong. I don`t know if I`m strong. What I did was so weak."

"Would it be easier if I asked you questions?" Kim ventured.

"I`ll answer whatever you ask. But remember that I love you and only you!"

"I know you do. I love you too."

"So where to begin?"

"What happened that night? With you and Whitney?" That was the one that was bugging Kim.

"Pffft...it was like...when I got over to Emily`s...things got fuzzy, like I was high or something. When I met the others, or to be specific, when I met Whitney, I felt...animalistic. My wolf senses started bubbling to the surface, like they never had before. I felt wild. It was like I had some sort of connection with her...I couldn`t stay away from her...I really wanted to have sex with her, then and there. It was difficult to control, I didn`t want to control it, I wanted it to happen." Kim fought hard to keep the tears away. She nodded at him to continue.

"You were always in my mind, it hurt to think about you when all I wanted was to have sex with Whitney. So, after a while I just stopped thinking. Whitney had a way about her. She seemed to know all about me. What I liked, what I wanted. Sort of like what I was thinking. I thought she was cool. She was pulling me and it felt good. Then there was you, my Kimi, I knew I loved you more than life itself. My angel. My imprint. I couldn`t feel you as well as I could before. You were more remote. Unreadable. It scared the shit out of me. I felt you slipping away little by little. I thought I could get a little comfort from Whitney, as sick as that sounds." Jared hung his head in shame. Kim didn`t let go of his hand.

"I think I was giving you the choice then, without realizing it." Kim said quietly.

"What choice Kimi? That freedom or whatever it was was hell. I was attracted to Whitney, that was a far as my feelings went for her. I fell in love with you the minute I imprinted. The freedom didn`t change that, it never could." Jared sounded like he was trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"I had to give you the choice. I had to know! I can`t go through life with you, knowing that you could have been happier with another woman." Kim said passionately.

"I can never love any woman the way I love you! Imprint or no imprint!" Jared said equally passionate.

"What..What about what happened after the party..in your car.." Kim hated even thinking about that. Jared`s face contorted in pain. Like he wanted to cry or to hit something.

"Christ Kim..please...It kills me even thinking about that..I can`t..I don`t know what came over me...I was angry for sure..more angry than I have ever been in my life. It took over everything. That`s no excuse I know...But I`m telling you the truth though...It was like I was watching someone else, my mind was screaming at me to stop but I didn`t, afterwards when I drove you home, I was afraid of what I did, what I could do. I wanted to kill myself. I knew I didn`t deserve you. It was really easy to be angry at you. Whitney was feeding me bullshit on how she could make me happier, how you could never understand me like she could, I tried to swallow it. I knew it was bullshit though. She was good at the sweet talking. That night she found me. I wanted to think about something else, anything else. We fucked. Afterwards...I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I had created an even bigger mess than before. After you came to see me for the last time before you went, when I woke up, I suppose when you already left, everything was clearer. Then it was too late."

"Whitney came for a reason, she wanted you. She told me as much in Peru."

"She came to you? In Peru?" Jared was dangerously quiet.

"She did. I thought she would have told you to stir up some more shit." Kim whispered horrified. Jared stood up and began to pace. The color had blanched from his face.

"Did she hurt you?" Jared spat. He sat in front of her cupped her bump.

"She..she said if it wasn`t for the imprint bond that she would.." Kim was afraid to finish. Jared looked at her imploringly.

"She would what Kimi baby? Don`t be afraid to tell me."

"She said that she...would have killed me already." Kim barely whispered. Jared looked at her, not moving then suddenly jumped back. He was trembling violently, he looked like he was having difficulty controlling it.

"Get..get away from here Kim..." Jared stuttered out. Kim didn`t need to be told twice. She ran for dear life away from him. She heard his clothes rip as he phased and the angry howl he let out into the air. She could see a huge black furry wolf run past her at warp speed, then a silver one. She ran and ran until she was stopped by Danny.

"Fuck Kim! What happened?" He asked afraid. Checking her for injury.

"Jared...got...angry.." She huffed out, trying to catch her breath. Danny sat her down on the wet ground and put his arms protectively around her.

"Why did he get angry?" Danny asked patiently.

"I told him what Whitney said to me." She lent against her brothers shoulder.

"What did that bitch say to you?" Danny said angrily. They heard two new howls in the distance. Danny sighed. "I`m guessing something bad then sis."

"Yeah, something bad." Kim felt horribly tired.

"Tell me, I promise I won`t phase on you." Danny coaxed.

"She said she would have killed me if it wasn`t for the imprint bond between me and Jared." Danny trembled a lot, breathing in deeply. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again.

"Okay, phase control has set in. Jared is going to hunt her down and kill her, so will I, so will the rest of us."

"I don`t want anyone going after her. She doesn`t matter anymore. She won`t come back here."

"I dunno Kim. She seemed pretty obsessed. A real bunny boiler. I don`t want to find Winter boiling on the stove."

"Fuck Danny! Don`t say that! Poor Winter." There was some more howling from the woods.

"I keep screwing things up for everybody. Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed, or stayed away." Kim sighed, upset. Danny looked at her shocked.

"How could you even think that? You did NOTHING wrong! Everything is so much better now that you are back. We could have it no other way. You were right to go. You needed it. Jared needed it. There was a reason why you went." Danny almost shouted at her. "You`re a Carrillo, a Quileute. You`re strong and smart. Have a little faith in yourself."

"Easier said than done Danny. But thanks for the pep talk." Both brother and sister laughed at each other.

"You wanna go home? See everybody for a bit? Rest? I still can`t believe your pregnant. This is nuts. I`m going to be an uncle." Danny shook his head.

"I don`t know what I want to do. I need to talk to Jared some more. Calm him down before he starts a war with the others. What even happened to them?"

"They stuck around for about a week after you left, Whitney stayed for about two months. Jared just ignored her, wouldn`t speak to her. There was something off about them. They were so watchful, a bit too watchful of the women here especially. Like that John guy was with you. Sam decided that they had outstayed their welcome. They went without any fight. No goodbyes."

"That`s weird...a little like what Santi had told me about something..." Kim trailed off. What if they were the same tribe that wiped out his village. What if they were planning the same for the Quileutes?

"What is it Kim?" Danny asked her seriously.

"We need to get everybody together. Santi too. I think we will be seeing the others soon."

**Remember to review. Besos.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with work and giving extra classes for more xmas cash. Hope you like chapter 49. Happy reading and thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers. **

In the end Kim ended up going back to her parents house with Danny. It should have felt wonderful being with her family, and playing with her little brothers, but the enormity of the situation wouldn`t leave her. Kim hadn`t thought much of Whitney`s treat to her life back in Peru, she was just terrified of Jared believing her about the baby being another mans. Danny explained to her that any threat to an imprints life meant death. If somebody killed or even hurt the imprint, it was breaking the tribes most sacred law. Jared would kill Whitney if she ever showed her beautiful face again. Kim didn`t want that. She didn`t want her boyfriend to murder someone, no matter how horrible that person was. She then thought about her baby. She would kill to protect him or her if anyone was foolish enough to try to harm it.

"Kimi you should stop pacing around, try to relax, you are giving me motion sickness." Danny said jokingly. He was demolishing his fifth grilled cheese sandwich and was eyeing her own untouched one with envy. Kim sighed and stood by the window, watching for any sign of Jared.

"Do you think he has gone to find her?"

"When I phased in that`s what he wanted to do. He was so angry that he couldn`t think straight, all he could see was red...literally. Sam is trying to make him stay under Alpha orders, but it is difficult. The imprint comes first, always, the pack second."

"If I could talk to him, I would make him calm down...I don`t want him risking his life because of this."

"You don`t understand. Jared loves you more than anything, more than his own life. Now that you are having his child the protectiveness and love is more intense. If it means him sacrificing his own life so you and the baby are safe, then he would do it, no questions asked, not a second thought. He almost lost you twice before, do you really think he would let it happen for a third time, even if it was just some stupid empty threat from some bimbo witch?"

"I suppose so...Christ this is such a mess. There is always something. If I lose Jared, I could never be the same. Never. I just want to talk to him."

"Do you want me to phase in and try and get him to talk with you?" Danny offered.

"It didn`t work the last time."

"True, he was too angry and unstable. He was afraid of hurting you."

"The howling has finally stopped." Kim spun around and saw her dad standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. He gave her a half smile and stood beside her.

"Yeah...I don`t know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one."

"Don`t take it as a sign then. You will drive yourself crazy."

"I can`t escape the crazy anymore dad. Everything just gets worse when I think it is getting better."

"It`s beyond your control. Beyond anyones control. You just need to ride it out. Live your life, don`t think that tomorrow it`s going to be snatched away from you, you can never be happy that way."

"I`ll try."

"Get some rest Kim. You look like hell. All this stress isn`t good for the baby."

"I`ll go lay down for a while. If there is any word of Jared come get me or wake me up okay."

"I`ll go check in with the pack. See what they are going to do. If it`s anything important then I`ll come tell you." Danny said, hopping up from the couch and snatching her cold grilled cheese.

"Promise you`ll come back and tell me Danny."

"God! I said I would didn`t I? I`m glad to see you`ve come back to your annoying self."

"Some things never change Danny boy." Brother and sister smiled at each other as Danny left to phase.

Kim must have fallen asleep on the couch watching Wall-E with Ben and Henry. When she awoke Jared was sitting on an arm chair just watching her. His expression was pained and hardened. It was scary. The twins were curled up either side of her sleeping soundly.

"I didn`t want to wake you." Jared said simply. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles had turned white.

"You`re scaring me Jared." She whispered at him. His face froze when she said that and his eyes glinted in a strange way.

"You were never supposed to be afraid of me Kimi. It was never meant to be that way. But..it seems like it is...and I`m sorry."

"Do you want to go home?" Kim asked, trying to get up without waking either of the boys.

"I think it`s best if you stay here..with your family." Jared said while he came over and helped her up. Kim looked up at him shocked.

"I want to stay with you!" She whined like a little child. She tried to take his hand but he pulled away from her. What the fuck now?

"No. You can`t..." He didn`t look her in the eye.

"What...What did I do? Please..I`m sorry...just tell me what`s the matter...we are supposed to be together." Kim felt her heart speed up. She felt like she having a panic attack. It was getting hard for her to breathe. Jared took her in his arms and sat her down in the arm chair he had vacated minutes ago.

"Just breathe Kimi baby, breathe...I`m so sorry...I keep on hurting you.." Kim concentrated on her breathing and on Jared`s face in front of hers.

"What`s going on in here?" Kim`s mom appeared from the kitchen, followed by her father.

"She`s having a panic attack or something..." Jared`s voice sounded frightened as his two warm hands covered her own.

"Kim, calm down and breathe, don`t worry about anything just breathing.." Her mothers soothing voice instructed.

"She doesn`t want to stay here then." Kim`s dad said from behind her mom. So they had discussed it without even telling her. Like she was some child.

"No! I don`t want to stay here! I wanted to stay with Jared but it looks like he doesn`t want me to anymore! I guess I can find myself some nice shack and live there on my own." Kim said bitterly, her breathing going back to normal.

"You don`t understand Kimi!" Jared said pained. He stood erect and ran his hands through his hair.

"Don`t Kimi me! You can`t just ship me around like some kid! Try explaining things to me first and then ask if I understand or not!" Kim snapped at him, also standing up to face him.

"You can`t be around me right now! I`m too dangerous, unstable, at the moment. Anything could set me off now! I don`t want you or the baby to get hurt."

"I know you won`t hurt me like that Jared. We can`t be apart, not now, not ever! Please baby..." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Would he melt? Would he give in to her? Could he refuse his imprint? He wrapped his long corded arms around her and sighed deeply.

"I could never forgive myself if I hurt you again. You need to understand that. I won`t be sane again until I have gotten rid of the problem. Until you are safe."

"I am safest when I`m with you. You are my protector aren`t you? Who could hurt me when I`m with you?" She tried coaxing him. She looked up into his eyes. They were saddened.

"Nobody would hurt you..but I could..I can`t take that risk."

"I need to be with you...anymore separation would kill me." Jared`s hold on her tightened momentarily. Was she finally getting through to him?

"You are not making this easy...I will see you everyday, we will just be sleeping apart..."

"So..I stay here until you have murdered Whitney? What happens next? A war with those other shape shifters? More problems?"

"She threatened you! She wants you dead! I`m supposed to sit by...back down..from that? No no no...she`ll pay. She fucked us up enough already...I won`t have her anywhere near you or our baby...I won`t have her even thinking about it...I`ll kill her first..." Jared backed away from Kim with that strange glint in his eyes again. He looked almost maniacal. He was constantly flexing his fists and jerking his head about. "This is all my fault. I`m so selfish...I wanted you so badly from the moment I imprinted on you...I had to stop myself so many times...I pushed you into all this supernatural shit before you were ready. I couldn`t stay away from you...I couldn`t be your friend first...I wanted everything from you...I wanted to possess you, hide you away from the world and have you only for me. I`ve never loved anyone before...not the way I love you. The feeling that I could lose you is the scariest in the universe...and it`s all because I couldn`t keep my dick in my pants. You deserve much more than I could ever give you...all I give you is heartache. I try to do good by you and it blows up in my face."

Kim was speechless. She had never seen Jared this way before. So torn. She spotted Sam, Danny and Paul in the yard outside. Watching or waiting. Jared seemed to be losing control of himself. It was obvious that his need to protect her was fighting with his need to be with her.

"Shh Jared honey...just calm down. I`ll stay here. I`ll be safe okay. We`ll take things slowly. You just need to trust yourself that you won`t hurt me...cause I know that you will never. I trust you and I love you more than anything. I always have and I always will. You are not selfish...not at all. Please..just listen to me..trust that I`m telling you the truth."

Jared stopped his frantic pacing and looked down at Kim. His features were contorted into self loathing and sadness. He looked as if he wanted badly to believe the words she was saying but couldn`t. He dropped to his knees in front of her and placed his forehead on her bump.

"We are going to be a family, I want us to be a proper family. I`ve dreamed of this since the moment I imprinted. I had to stop myself from asking you to marry me right there in the classroom. When I saw Mrs. Kimimela Cameron written in your journal I was overjoyed, even though I knew you didn`t write it, but still, it seemed right to me. It is right for us. You are my spirit wife. To be honest some more...I have always known your name, La Push High is a small school. I called you Karen to be a jerk. I was trying to pick a fight that day," Jared gave a humorless bark of laughter. " little did I know that shy little Kim Carrillo with the big tits was always the girl for me, I just never saw it. I racked my memory for any interaction between us before. I remembered seeing you at some bonfires, at parties, at tribal events and I cursed myself for never talking to you."

"I never talked to you either." Kim countered, a bit embarrassed by his honesty.

"But you smiled at me. I remember that. A shy smile. Quick. I ignored them. I knew you were a good girl. I dated girls for sex in the past, I won`t deny that, you know already though. I didn`t want to start any relationship in La Push. I wanted out as soon as I could have gone off to College. Little did I know I had the biggest reason to stay. It was you all along."

"We can be happy Jared, me and you, and our baby. We need to work out some issues for sure but we need to move forward, not backwards. We need to be partners in this, you have to trust me too." Kim implored.

"So what do we do now?" Jared asked quietly, still kneeling down in front of her.

"I am staying with you, you can`t say no. I won`t let you."

"Okay...but if you see any chance of me phasing get away as soon as possible!"

"I will."

"And don`t clean up after me or Paul."

"I definitely will not be doing that!"

"And one more thing."

"Tell me."

"Kimimela Calfuray Carrillo...will you make me undoubtedly the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?"

**Remember to review. It makes the story better. Besos.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It`s a bit sappy but I think whatever is said here needed to be said. **

**Thanks to all my kind reviewers and readers. I hope you all had a great christmas and a happy new year. **

**Happy reading.**

"Was it true what you said earlier?" Kim asked Jared somewhere from the jumble of sheets and blankets that she was under. After she had said yes to marrying him Jared basically spirited Kim back to his house and made love to her again and again, the sex had been claiming for both of them. Kim had just finished giving Jared what was the best blow job of his life. He lay on his back contented, unwilling to move away from her and to think about any more problems.

"What did I say earlier?" He asked, pushing the covers away from her head and pulling her up to him. She looked at him with that shy eyed expression that he adored.

"That you always knew my name, and noticed my smiles." She said hesitantly.

That was true. Of course Jared noticed Kim before. Noticed her smiles and shy looks. Before he was only interested in sex. In the past he chose his girlfriends for this reason. He didn`t want conversation or love, he had wanted girls who would put out and make him look good in the eyes of the losers he used to hang out with. He knew a girl like Kim would have wanted more than that. Why would he have wasted his time on a girl that other guys said was frigid and who he would have to bring out on a date about ten times before she gave head? Christ! Jared cursed himself for his shallowness.

"Yeah..I did." He was unwilling to say anymore. He doubted whether she would be content with his short answer. She looked at him expectantly.

"So you called me Karen just to be a jerk?" Jared was not pleased that Kim asked him this, it was something else whose answer would hurt her.

"Yeah, stupid of me I know."

"So why pick on me?" She pouted jokingly.

"Because you didn`t smile at me." Jared said seriously. It was the plain and honest truth. Kim frowned at him.

"Because I didn`t smile at you? Oh man!" She laughed and sat up a little.

"It`s the truth. Imagine Kimi. I come back to school with the knowledge that I could change into a giant wolf. I`m angry about it too. I have super hearing that can pick up every stupid piece of gossip being spread about me. I can smell every cheap perfume and cologne. Everybody is looking at me and whispering. Then, I get to my history class. I sit beside the shy girl who I kinda had a sneaking suspicion liked me, who I ignored because it felt nice having a sweet girl like me, the one person who always looked up at me and smile even though I never smiled back, although... I did picture your face sometimes when I was getting head from other girls. When you didn`t even glance up from your book once, it got me pissed. I was the one who ignored you, not the other way round. To make matters even worse you were giving off this amazing smell. I think it made me a bit insane and a bit more angry. I wanted, I needed you to look at me, I wanted to make you feel small, because when you didn`t give me one look it made me feel small. So, I called you Karen, and eventually, you looked at me and changed my world forever."

"Wow!" Kim was looking at him wide eyed.

"I`m sorry if I hurt you...but it`s the truth." He smoothed away her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"You didn`t hurt me, don`t worry. I`m just surprised that you knew that I liked you. I thought I hid that well." She blushed when she said that. Jared smiled at her sadly.

"You`re mine to read Kimi, I`m not a stupid person. Your eyes say a lot you know. I knew..and I didn`t want to do anything about it. I didn`t see..or want to see you that way. I was the type of person who was terrified of falling in love. Of having my heart broken. I had never wanted to feel weak or vulnerable. When I imprinted on you I knew the reason why I ignored you for all this time. You are the only girl that could make me feel that way. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had always known that. That`s why I ignored you. That`s why I could look at any other girl and not you. But you...you always liked me...and when I imprinted on you, I felt like the biggest asshole for never acknowledging it."

"Maybe I should have made a move on you?" Kim said sadly. Jared contemplated her. It would be best to be honest.

"If you had...I would have found a way to get into your undies and have my wicked way with you, after...I would have probably blown you off." Jared was gripped with self hatred when he saw the effect his words had on his sweetheart. She looked so hurt.

"Why didn`t you tell me any of this before?" She was so downcast that Jared sat up and pulled her upright and into his arms and into a tight hug.

"Because I didn`t want to hurt you anymore or make you think any less of me. I want to be the type of man you deserve, not the stupid kid I was before. I want to be worthy of you! I swear I have changed! I`ve grown since then."

"Jared, I`ve loved you since before you imprinted on me, since before you`ve changed! I know your history and it definitely doesn`t change the way I feel about you, I could never love you any less. I fell in love with you because I knew that deep down that you were one of the good ones...that deep down there was something special about you. Everything you did or said had my interest. The questions you would ask in class. The books I knew you read, the music you liked, not the Jared everybody saw on the outside, the superficial, carefree baseball player who liked blondes and parties, but the Jared who had the highest G.P.A in class and used to play the violin in middle school. The Jared who had hopes and dreams for the future, the same types of dreams as me, even if he didn`t bother to notice or find out about them."

Kim took Jared`s face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye with overwhelming intensity. She had never gave Jared this type of look before, it unnerved him a bit if he was honest.

"I have always loved and desired you Jared, always, never forget that, warts and all." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Kimi." He whispered back and her before kissing her. She broke away before it could get too heated. Her skin was flushed.

"I would kill for you Kim, as creepy as that sounds."

"I know you would...I know." Kim sounded resigned.

"I am here to protect you...I know you don`t want me to..to kill or hurt anyone..but when it comes to you and our child, everything changes."

"I know Jared. Have you...has the pack...thought about what I think about the others? About what happened to Santi`s tribe."

"We have, we are taking that quite seriously. Sam is probably talking to Santi this minute. You are smart for coming to that conclusion. I suppose we won`t be so welcoming to any more visitors in the future." Jared said the last sentence quite bitterly.

"When you find Whitney..." Jared cut Kim off with one look. He could hardly contain his anger when he heard that bitches voice.

"When I find Whitney..I will tear her limb from limb."

**Remember to review. It makes everything better you know. Besos.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51. Have horrible writers block at the mo. Don`t know how to continue this but I won`t give up. **

**Happy reading and thank you to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. **

Jared relished the feeling of being able to sleep next to Kim for the first time. Of being able to spoon into her small sleep warmed frame, of being able to mould his body perfectly around hers. He woke up before her and listened to her breath and make little noises while she slept. He combed through her black hair with his fingers which gained him a small moan in response. Jared smiled and tugged her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his hand on her small bump. He sighed deeply. Was it really possible to love a person as much as he loved his Kimi Jared wondered to himself.

He was going to make this work. It was their destiny to be together. Always together. Jared sighed knowing that he needed to check in with the pack soon. Sam had been understanding with Jared now that Kim was finally home, but, Jared knew as Beta he had new responsibilities. The pack needed every man (or wolf) to be on their toes. Jared had yet to form a plan on getting rid of Whitney. He was unwilling to leave Kim in La Push without his protection. When she had told him the Whitney had found her in Peru he had lost his sanity temporarily. He was also unwilling to let Whitney sneak back here and try and harm Kim and the baby. Nobody would get to her. He would make sure that someone from the pack would be with her when he wasn`t. Jared peaked over at Kim`s sleeping face. Her long, inky black eyelashes brushed the top of her cheeks in such an adorable way. She looked so at peace, so content and so beautiful that he could watch her forever and never get bored. He would get up and make them some coffee then wake Kim up to come and see the rest of the Pack and the Elders for an emergency meeting later that afternoon. He was so comfortable beside her that he was unwilling to get up a take a much needed leak. He carefully unmoulded himself from Kim and got up from the bed. The mattress groaned and creaked a lot under his weight as he got up and tip toed his way over the get some underwear and then to the door. Kim gave a small grunt and Jared saw her turn onto her back into the warm space he just vacated. He felt his cock harden at the sight of her, so exposed, so warm, so soft and so utterly desirable. Her being back and pregnant just fueled his passion for her more. He was sorely tempted just to climb back into bed and take her again. Sex with her never got old, making love just got better and better. He had been surprised at first at how passionate she had been for a virgin, he hadn`t expected her to love it as much as he did. He also marveled at how well they fit together, how perfect and right she felt in his arms. He had been afraid that he would have been too big for her to take, but he was proved wrong. Kimi had the tightest pussy he had felt but, she was the perfect fit for him. He knew she needed her sleep. He loathed seeing her tired and exhausted. He should probably be more careful making love to her now that she was pregnant. He knew he can get a bit carried away in the heat of the moment, get a bit too rough, even though she told him that she liked it that way.

He quietly shut the door after him and took a much needed piss. Jared contemplated the bathroom. It was gross for sure. He would clean the place up as she slept. He would get Paul to do his bit as well when he got back from patrol.

While Jared was making coffee for him and Kim he thought back to the day she had changed his world forever. The day that he had imprinted...

Fuck Sam. Fuck everybody here in this dump of a reservation. The student body whispering was a loud, obnoxious buzzing in his ears. He knew all the rumors being spread about him. All ridiculous. Drugs he had experimented with and they were not really for him. Did he actually look like a junkie? Steroids was one of the more plausible theories he heard being spread. He was quite buff now, one of the better side effects of being able to shape shift into a giant, vampire slaying wolf. He had to smile at what the girls were whispering. He heard Ciara Harris say she was going to fuck him by this weekend. She was hot. One of the hottest girls at this school if not a complete moron. But whatever, if he didn`t get some action soon his balls were going to explode. What class did he have next? Oh right, history. It would have been interesting if it wasn`t for the teacher. Mr. Burnside was difficult but fair, Jared had always maintained an A+ in his class, and all of his classes. What was the point now of having perfect grades if he couldn`t get a scholarship to a good college and if he had to stay in La Push and ward off blood drinking vampires? Urrghhh the injustice of it all! Fucking vampires! Fucking Cullens!

The history class was half full when he got in. His nose was assaulted by a wonderful smell. Warm and musky. A smell that promised safety, sex and happiness. This was very strange. He sat down next to the same shy girl he had always done. Real shy, big tits. Kim or Karen? Did it really matter what her name was? He could hear her heart beat real fast as he sat down and rummaged through his backpack. Great! Another person who was afraid of him. Who would be gossiping. Yeah, her name was Kim. He always saw her around, their dads were friends from way back. He never really talked to her though. The other guys said that she was notoriously difficult to date. A bit frigid. She wasn`t anything really special to look at. She was too quiet and unassuming, but pretty in her own way. Smell. Oh God that smell. What was it? His mouth started to water and his palms sweat. Fuck man concentrate! History! He glanced over at Kim. She was focused on the open text book in front of her, eyes unmoving and brow furrowed. It annoyed him more than the people whispering and peeking at him. She never ignored him. He ignored her! He ignored her because it felt good to know that she liked him and he could have that type of pull over someone without instigating anything. He liked having her smile at him, look at him shyly. And now she was refusing him her acknowledgment. If he could at least count on a friendly smile when he came to school it would have been from her. It was dickish of him he knew, but he needed to vent out all of his annoyance on someone, and he would do it to her.

"Karen." He decided to make her feel small and insignificant. After all, she was nothing to him. She didn`t even raise her head, although her eyebrows knitted a bit more.

"Karen." He said again. She shifted in her chair and he was hit again by that wonderful smell. He was consumed now with wanting her attention. He had wanted her smile but now he wanted to see her frown. She was still ignoring him. Why would she not look at him?

"Karen!" He called again, kicking the leg of her chair a little. Her eyes shifted to the back of Randy Burrows sitting in front of her.

"My name is Kim, not Karen." She said quietly. Her voice was sad. Jared was happy in a sick sort of way. He had struck a nerve. How could she actually think that he would know her name in the first place?

"Sorry Kim. What page did we finish on?" Jared said sneeringly.

"Chapter 4 Page 42." She said, still not looking at him.

"You know Kim, you should look a person in the eye when you`re speaking to them." Jared put as much venom in his voice as possible. He saw Kim`s shoulders slump a little as she sighed.

"I`m sorry Jared, that was rude of me." She turned and looked at him. He had his face arranged as cold and sneering. He felt it instantly melt away and she looked into his eyes. Her eyes, dark brown, almost black, framed by long lashes. Kim...

OH! MY! GOD! HOLLLLLLLLLLLY! SHIT! Kim...Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim.

It all made sense now. Everything made sense. He had imprinted on Kim. The earths gravity had been displaced by hers. She was his imprint. He felt a lovely warmth engulf him. Kim was the sun and she was shining on him. He understood now. He was in love with her. He always had been and he was too stupid before to realize it. That`s why he had always ignored her. That`s why her face sometimes popped into his mind when he was getting blown or having sex.

Christ..fuck it was too much. Memories of her he never knew he had flashed into his mind. Times his inner wolf or spirit fell in love with her. He kept on staring at her even though she had looked away and out the window. Oh man she was so beautiful. Her dark russet skin glowed, looking so soft and warm. He wanted badly to touch her. To kiss her. To lean her over Mr. Burnsides desk and fuck her until she screamed in orgasm.

She looked over at him again. YES! Her eyes were bewildered and guarded. To his amazement he found that he was smiling at her like the biggest goofball moron in the world. He didn`t care though. The smile was genuine. He wanted to smile at her. She looked away again. NOOO! Look back! Look back! The next time she looked back her eyes widened a bit more. God knows what she saw on his face but whatever it was made her sweat. Jared could feel his wolf going crazy. That smell! It was her! He felt his cock harden and twitch and beg to be released inside of her. Kim looked over at him again and Jared leaned in more towards her. Damn, why did she look so frightened. Was he coming on too strong? Was he being a bit creepy? If he asked her to marry him would she say yes? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He felt like he was going insane. He needed to speak to her. To hear her voice again. He needed her to look at him.

Suddenly she was up and out of her seat. He watched her go shocked. Where is she going? She is running away with his heart. Oh right, the bell rang. He got up and followed her out. He ignored peoples questions and completely blew off Ciara Harris as she tried to pull him into the janitors closet. Jared just followed Kim`s form to her locker. He stood back awhile to admire her figure. She was so hot. That ass! That waist! Those tits! And she was all his! He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her. Not that she was going be harmed at school but still...she is the most precious person in his life right now...

Jared was broken out of his daydream by two warm arms circling around his waist from behind.

"What are you thinking about? You seemed so far away." Kimi murmured into his back.

"About you, as always." Jared said, turning around and looking down at her beautiful face.

**Remember to review and criticize. It makes the story better. Besos.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed and **

**have stuck with me through this story. Happy reading.**

"Urggh, Steve`s sex face is soooo gross!" Kim mimicked puking into the popcorn bowl. She and Joanna were watching Sex and the City. Joanna nodded in agreement.

"I know right!" Joanna said through a mouth full of nachos.

"I wish I had Carrie`s closet." Kim said wistfully. "All those shoes..."

"All those bags..." Joanna took up where Kim left off.

"I knew all girls talked about when men aren`t around are shoes and bags." Santiago`s voice surprised them from the doorway. Kim jumped and spilled the popcorn onto the floor, Joanna screamed and sent the nachos flying into the air and over the couch.

"Santi! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kim playfully scolded him.

"I thought it would have been funnier to scare you two."

"What`s up?" Joanna asked with a smile. She really liked Santi and seemed to prefer him much more to Jared.

"Nothing much, I was thinking of leaving for a bit." He said for a half smile.

"Leaving? You have only been here a couple of days! Don`t go yet!" Kim felt on the verge of tears.

"I will come back, if I`m to be Godfather to your child, Jared asked me."

"He did? I wanted to ask you first. But why are you going?"

"I have talked with the Pack. About the Whitney situation and other things. I am going to try and find them, to try and join them, to see if they have any bad intentions towards the Quileutes. I need to know if they are the ones responsible for what happened to my tribe."

"That`s one big mission. What if they don`t trust you?" Kim asked.

"That`s a risk I`m willing to take."

"Whitney will recognize you."

"I`m counting on that. I`m going to sell her some sob story about how I fell in love with you and you broke my heart and ran off back to Jared. I think that`s pretty believable don`t you?"

"It is, but it`s risky." Joanna contributed.

"I think we have already established that it`s risky." Santi said kindly.

"When do you leave?" Kim asked. She was worried. What if he got hurt because of her?

"After your engagement party."

"Engagement party?" This was the first time Kim was hearing about a party.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" Joanna screeched.

"Sorry Joanna." Santi said sheepishly.

"You are throwing us a party?" Kim was thrilled. She loved parties, especially one`s where she got presents or got to dress up really nice. She was overcome with a sudden need to google dress ideas for pregnant women.

"Yeah, of course Emily is going to cook everything with no help, so that means I have been allocated to music and decoration." Joanna said that with a hint of bitterness. Emily could hijack get togethers sometimes.

"Don`t worry about it Jojo, thanks so much for throwing a party in the first place!" She gave her best friend a big hug.

"Did you invite Michelle?" Michelle was a difficult topic for them. She couldn`t be in on the secret and had sort of splintered off from them and to another set of mutual friends.

"Yeah I did, she said she wasn`t going to come. Too much has happened for us to be as close as we were before." Joanna said sadly. It was true, they had went their separate ways. Kim felt a pang of guilt as she thought about her now old friend who was off in college, the only one out of the three of them who actually left La Push to chase her dreams.

"So when is the party? I want to know so I can spend more time with Santi before he leaves."

"On Friday. We have plenty of time to get the perfect outfits. Jacob, Leah and Seth are coming too."

"Really? Oh goss that`s so great! Santi, you will love them! Seth is like the sweetest kid ever, so is Jacob when he is doesn`t have a constant hard on for Bella Swan and Leah is so hot that you will be drooling."

"It`s true Santi, Leah is like the Angelina Jolie of La Push."

"Can`t wait to meet her then!" Santi said laughingly. Kim thought it would be great if Leah and Santi hooked up.

"Have you thought of any names?" Santi asked. That caught Kim a little off guard.

"I haven`t really thought about it. I want to know if it`s a boy or a girl first."

"I think it will be a boy. The pack needs to replenish its wolves." Joanna put in.

"Replenish? None of them are dead."

"You know what I mean Kimsters. The leeches look like they are going nowhere soon so the gene will be sure to kick in with the new generation."

"So if it`s a boy then he will phase when he is old enough." Kim was a bit horrified. What type of future was in store for her son..or daughter?

"Shit Kim...I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to freak you out." Joanna drew Kim into a cuddle.

"It`s okay Jo. Don`t worry."

"Did you make an appointment yet with the hospital?" Santi asked, trying to change the topic knowing that Kim was starting to freak out.

"Yeah, my mom made it the day after I got back, I go on Monday for an ultrasound and check up."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, Jared even more I think. He is going to ask the housing committee to find us our own house. Paul and Rachel are going to take this one." This house never really agreed with Kim. She wanted somewhere more her. More cosy. Jared promised that if they didn`t find a place she loved he would build her one.

"Then it will be your turn to throw a house warming. I`m sure Jared will find the perfect place for the two of you, now that you are back he will do anything to make you happy. I have a theory that if I were to ask Embry to break into a bank and steal a fuck load of money he would do it." Kim and Santi looked at Joanna in wide eyed disbelief.

"What? I would never ask him to do that! God! What type of person do you take me for?" Joanna said a bit too forcefully and red faced.

"Listen, I need to get back to Sam and Emily`s place to go over the plan and fine tune it. I came over to tell you that Jared and Embry need to patrol a couple of hours longer because there are more vampires present. So that means no going out into the woods alone."

"Why would we even go out into the woods at night?" Joanna asked a bit annoyed. Her and Embry were supposed to be having a couples night with Kim and Jared, but it seemed that that plan went out the window.

"Don`t shoot the messenger Jojo. See you later Santi." Kim said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, and by the way, Brady will be outside in wolf form."

"Oh okay. Well goodbye Santi."

"Bye Santi."

"Bye girls." With that he left. Kim and Joanna proceeded to clean the mess in the living room.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Joanna asked Kim.

"You mean Santi right?"

"Yeah, I mean going off and trying to find the others. Is that wise?"

"For me no. These guys seem to think they are indestructible, they are close to it don`t get me wrong, but they are so hot headed. Sometimes they don`t think things through."

"I know, I just hope they know what they are doing. I hate when they don`t include us in on their little schemes. It bugs the hell out of me to be honest." Joanna said, tossing the nachos into the trash with a little too much force.

"I get you, they think they are protecting us. We should form our own little group, and keep our secrets from them!" Kim giggled.

"Like a woman`s circle? Fuck that shit, I`m too young to start acting like my mother."

"No not a woman`s fucking circle! Forget I said anything kay."

"Why the bad mood? Is Jared treating you okay?" Joanna asked concerned.

"Not everything in my life revolves around Jared you know. And he is treating me perfectly thank you."

"Okay Kim, what the hell is up with you?" Joanna said, sitting Kim down at the kitchen table.

"I don`t know Jo, honestly I don`t. I`m sorry I snapped. I just feel a bit overwhelmed is all."

"Don`t worry Kimi, come on, let`s go watch the rest of Sex and the City."

Kim and Joanna must have fallen asleep on the couch because Kim felt herself being lifted up and held against an abnormally warm body.

"Mmmm Jared?" Kim asked in a sleepy voice, snuggling closer to the warmth. She felt him place little kisses into her hair.

"Who else would it be?" He laughed gently.

"My secret lover." She smiled into his chest knowing that he would get jealous. Sure enough his arms stiffened and she heard a faint growl erupt from deep down in his chest.

"That`s not funny baby girl." He said gruffly. His mouth sought out hers and he kissed her possessively. Kim weaved her fingers through his hair and tugged forcefully.

"It is funny Jared. Tell me why the fuck I would go looking somewhere else when I have you?"

"Hmmff, still isn`t funny." Jared placed her on the bed in their dark bedroom and proceeded to undress her.

"It so is funny." Kim giggled a little as Jared growled and ripped off her undies. He buried his head between her legs and teased her with his tongue. Kim moaned and tilted her pelvis more towards him. He thrust his tongue into her opening, bringing her to the point of orgasm, then he stopped. He crawled on top of her and held her face in his hands.

"Not funny." He growled playfully down at her.

"Jared?"

"Mrs. Cameron?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course I do." Jared`s voice was confused.

"I want...I think it`s only fair if you tell me the important stuff that goes on in the pack."

"If that`s want you want then I`ll tell you, I just don`t want you to worry too much."

"The only thing I`m worrying about right now is whether or not you are going to let me suck that beautiful cock of yours." Kim said, grabbing hold of his thick, hard member and giving it one hard stroke. Jared grunted in approval.

**Remember to review. It makes the story better.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53. Sorry to all my lovely readers about the wait. I have so much work at the moment and trying to find the time to write has been difficult. Hope you enjoy! Remember any criticism or suggestions are welcome. Happy reading and thanks to all of you who reviewed! You are so nice!**

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked, pulling into an empty parking space at Forks Hospital. He switched off the engine and turned in his seat to face Kim properly.

"Pufffftt, a lot of things." Kim replied, a bit tired. She felt a lovely feeling of security as he took her hand and held it softly but firmly in one of his huge warm ones.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Jared pressed.

"Are you sure getting married is the right thing to do?" Kim blurted out. Jared looked a bit taken aback for a moment then composed himself.

"I`m positive okay, I`m more than positive, actually I know in my heart that it is the right thing. I thought you were happy about this." Jared said, unsure of himself. Kim knew if she wanted to leave getting married until the future Jared would agree, even if he was reluctant to do it. She felt her life was getting out of her control again.

"If your sure you want this then I suppose I want it too." Kim gave him a reassuring smile. One that Jared mirrored easily. Why did she always give him what he wanted? She hoped it wouldn`t turn into an argument later.

"Good, because before we go in I...I wanted to give you this." He said a bit shakily. He rooted in the front pocket of his jeans and produced a ring. Kim was overcome with emotion. He had promised her a ring but said he wanted to find the perfect one. She had told him that she didn`t need one but he refused to listen. He delicately placed the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. He always made it hard to refuse him. It was like this little action made it offcial now.

"Oh Jared...it`s beautiful...this must have cost a fortune." Kim looked at the beautiful square cut sapphire set amid small and sparkly diamonds. She had always wanted a sapphire engagement ring, just like Kate Middleton`s. Joanna must have put him up to it.

"It doesn`t matter how much it cost. It is perfect for you and if it makes you smile than I`m happy." Jared said sincerely. Kim couldn`t help but feel guilty though. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey now, don`t cry over this. You are supposed to be jumping up and down in your seat not getting sad." He wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"I am happy not sad. I just don`t want you to blow all your savings on me like this."

"Kim! I`m not going to college and my parents gave me what they had saved in my college account for us so quit all this blubbering. There is plenty left over if that`s what`s bothering you. If I can`t spend my money on you and our baby then who else can I spend it on?"

"You are impossible Jared Cameron." Kim said affectionately.

"If you are not happy with the ring then I could return it. If that is what you really want." Jared said unhappily.

"I love the ring, honestly I do, it`s a dream come true." Kim wanted to make him happy again.

"So that means you want to keep it or return it?" Jared asked with a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

"Are you sure you can afford it?" Kim asked in a whisper. Jared rolled his eyes at her.

"Yesssss I can afford it!" He enunciated, smiling fully now.

"Then of course I want to keep it." Kim replied quietly. She looked down at the beautiful ring again and smiled.

"What was that? I didn`t quite catch what you said." Jared opened his eyes real wide and turned his head so his ear was close to her mouth.

"I SAID I want to keep it!" Kim giggled and Jared laughed loudly.

"Perfect! Now come on. I want to see our baby." He got out of the car and ran around to open her door for her and help her out.

"I wonder if the vamp doctor is here?" Kim said.

"I don`t smell any leeches around, I think they are still holed up in their mausoleum. Sam trusts Dr. Cullen though. He fixed Jake up pretty good after the newborn battle."

"Yeah...that`s true." Kim was flooded with horrible memories of that day. The day she found out Jared had cheated on her. Whitney`s beautiful angular face was dominate in her mind now. What did she really know about the girl? For Kim it was easier to blame everything on her, but Whitney didn`t cheat on Kim. Jared did. Jared was the one with the girlfriend not Whitney. He was the one who hurt her the most. He was the one who fucked with her, and she forgave him so easily. But did she really forgive him though? Was it just too difficult to be away from him? Was it too difficult for her to fight him? Would she always be watching him? Waiting for it to happen again? Could she really trust him after he abused her and lied to her?

"Kimi?" Jared`s concerned voice echoed from somewhere distant. She snapped herself out of her train of thoughts and looked up at him. He was looking at her pensively. Assessing what was going on in her head.

"Yeah?" She said as normally as possible. He regarded her some more.

"Nothing...it can wait for later I think." He squeezed her hand a little and led her into the waiting room.

After she had filled out all of her forms and whatnot a nurse led them to Dr. Kelly`s office. He met them outside with a warm smile and brought them into his office. Kim was a little frightened of what the doctor might tell her. Maybe the stress of being away from Jared for so long damaged the baby in some way.

"So Kimimela, it is a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on your pregnancy." Dr. Kelly said kindly.

"Thanks." She answered in a whisper. Jared moved impossibly closer to her.

"So, I have your medical records from La Push Clinic. You are one perfectly healthy young woman, this is your first pregnancy I take it?" Kim was a little shocked at the question.

"Yes of course."

"Have you been tested for STDs or any other sexually transmitted diseases?"

"No...Jared was..is...my only partner." Kim looked at Jared and gave him a weak smile, his jaw was locked firm and a muscle was twitching at his jaw. Dr. Kelly smiled warmly at her before turning to Jared.

"Have you been tested for any type of sexually transmitted diseases Jared?"

"Yes..I have." Kim always knew there were other girls but still, she felt a little strange to hear him say that.

"And the results?" Dr. Kelly pushed, his voice all business.

"I didn`t give Kim anything!" Jared almost shouted. Both Kim and Dr. Kelly looked at him shocked. Was he guilty about something?

"Mr. Cameron, the health of the mother and the fetus is what is the most important here." Dr. Kelly said sternly. Jared looked at him through narrow eyes. When he looked at Kim his eyes read guilt.

"One case of Chlamydia and Gonorrhea when I was seventeen." He said without emotion, although his hand tightened his hold around Kim`s a bit painfully for a couple of seconds. What the fuck? Kim was angry that he never told her. She knew Jared had slept around before her but...

"I was treated and I was perfectly healthy all the times I`ve made love to Kim. I swear it Kim." He looked so ashamed. Kim smiled at him that it was okay, she didn`t need him freaking out now.

"This would have been two years ago, almost three now." He added.

"It should be well cleared up by now. Would you agree to a blood testing just in case?"

"Of course I would. Any test."

"Now Kim, you were checked out in a hospital in Peru?"

"Yes, they said I had high blood pressure and anaemia."

"Not so unusual. We will check you out again here and then proceed to the ultrasound."

"What will you have to check?" Jared asked.

"Weight, blood pressure, breasts, uterus size. Everything standard. Now Kim, if you would follow me."

The tests followed without incident, although Kim saw Jared flinch and tense every time the doctor touched her, she would scowl at him whenever he did it. He would smile apologetically at her every time this happened. So far she checked out fine. She was getting excited coming up to the ultrasound although Jared still had that guilty hard look about him. Jared helped her up onto the bed as the ultrasound technician prepared the ultrasound equipment.

"Are you excited?" Kim asked him. His eyes lit up considerably as she kissed his lips.

"So excited. We can finally see whether we are having a boy or a girl."

"I know right!" Kim was glad to have him happy again. The tech squeezed out some gel onto Kim`s bump and proceeded to scan.

"I suppose you are excited to finally see the baby and hear the heartbeat kids." The woman said.

"More than excited." Jared replied. Jared could hear the baby perfectly already. Which made Kim a little jealous.

"Do you see the images now?" Both Kim and Jared concentrated on the screen at some weird shapes.

"Here`s the head." The tech motioned to the screen with her pen.

"Oh yeah!" Jared said happily. Kim didn`t see anything that looked remotely like a head.

"This is a better one...here."

"I see it now!" Kim almost shouted. It looked like something from Alien but Kim was happy nonetheless. Her baby! Jared wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her nose.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The tech asked.

"Yes. We do." Jared said, smiling down lovingly at Kim.

"A boy. Congratulations." Kim was happy. A boy. A son. Jared was positively beaming.

"A little boy Jared!" She cupped his face and kissed him.

"A son! Oh man!"

**Remember to review. It makes the story better! Besos.**


End file.
